L'histoire se réécrit 2 : Les ombres du futur
by Skarine
Summary: Quand les paradoxes s'en mêlent, l'histoire n'est plus la même... L'horloge se brise et la trame de l'espace et du temps se fragilise. Deux serpents refont surface...
1. Nouvelle mission lunaire

**Donc voilà, simple petite réédition. Belette a vite repris son poste de bêta. Vous reconnaitrez son style. Elle nous a même ajouté des allusions à Sherlock Holmes ! Je n'y avait pas pensé ! Honte à moi ! **

**Encore merci à Ololz ou Salarai (je ne sais plus comment t'appeler toi du coup XD). Grâce à lui, vous avez eu le chapitre 1 en avance ! **

**Aller, je me tais ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle mission lunaire<strong>

**Cher Harry, **

**Comment se passent tes vacances ? Je suppose qu'Estelle est à tes côtés. Profite bien de tes dernières heures de liberté, l'école reprend dans une quinzaine de jours seulement ! Aurais-je le plaisir de te compter parmi les nôtres, cette année ? **

**Bonne nouvelle qui devrait te faire accepter à coup sûr : Estelle, Jones et Liva seront eux aussi de la partie. Je viens de recevoir un message du ministère m'en informant. Inutile de t'en dire d'avantage de ce côté, ta charmante petite amie recevra bientôt tous les détails de sa mission. **

**Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, **

**Amicalement **

**Albus D. **

Assit au bureau de sa chambre d'hôtel, Harry, tout sourire, venait de découvrir le pli de son ami et non moins fameux directeur de Poudlard.

Le professeur, enjoué par ces nouvelles s'empressa d'attraper un bout de parchemin et une plume qui traînait dans un des tiroirs, avant de commencer sa rédaction.

**Cher Albus, **

**Tout se passe à merveille ! Les vacances sont splendides. Nous avons de la chance, partout où nous sommes allés, le soleil était au rendez-vous. **

**Comme tu l'as très bien deviné, Estelle est avec moi, enfin, actuellement elle est dans la salle de bain depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Tu sais comment sont les femmes le matin… désespérantes ! **

**Tu peux compter sur moi. Je serai au rendez-vous pour la réunion de prérentrée. Le 31 du mois courant, c'est bien cela ? **

**Je viens justement de réceptionner une lettre du ministère à l'intention d'Estelle. Sûrement ses instructions pour l'année à venir. La lettre est arrivée en même temps que la tienne. Estelle l'ouvrira en sortant de la salle de bain (si elle en sort un jour, je commence par en douter…). **

**En attendant de te revoir, **

**Harry G. **

Satisfait, le voyageur temporel plia son parchemin, le glissa dans une enveloppe et déposa sa lettre sur le bureau, en évidence, en attendant de la descendre à la réception.

Son travail terminé, il se laissa choir sur le lit tandis que, dans l'autre pièce, l'eau de la douche coulait encore.

Ces vacances avaient été merveilleuses ! Peut-être bien les meilleurs qu'il n'ait eu de sa longue existence.

Accompagné de son auror de petite amie, il avait visité l'Egypte, l'île de Pâques, l'Amazonie, le Japon, l'Australie, l'Amérique…

Il lui avait montré les endroits les plus intéressants de chaque pays, l'emmenant dans les lieux les plus merveilleux, oubliés de tous. Il l'avait guidé sur les routes des cités perdues d'Amazonie. Bien qu'en ruines, on y discernait encore leur gloire d'entant. Alors qu'Estelle imaginait les lieux à leur apogée, Harry n'avait qu'à se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Il l'avait menée aux pieds des grandes cascades où l'eau scintillante, dans un bruit effroyable, se fracassait sur des rochers de diamant.

Ensemble, ils avaient contemplé, perchés sur les sommets les plus inaccessibles de ce monde, des couchers de soleil aux couleurs pastels et des aurores boréales flamboyantes.

Là où nul homme n'avait encore mis les pieds, ils s'étaient arrêtés au détour d'un arbre, admirant, impressionnés, la nature dans toute sa splendeur.

Estelle apparut enfin, arrachant Harry à ses souvenirs.

La jeune auror s'était finalement décidée à sortir de la salle de bain.

Harry bondit du lit pour voler un baiser à sa chérie.

- Au fait, j'ai reçut une lettre d'Albus, il te passe le bonjour. Il voulait savoir si j'étais intéressé pour reprendre mon poste de professeur de défense pour cette année. J'ai accepté. Oh, et le majordome est venu apporter une autre lettre, à ton adresse, cette fois.

Ce disant, il lui tendit l'enveloppe à son nom.

La jeune auror l'ouvrit avec hâte, pressée de prendre connaissance de sa nouvelle mission. Elle la lut à haute voix.

**Chère Miss Deirdre, **

**Le ministère a décidé de renouveler votre mission de l'année précédente. Vous êtes donc cette année encore assignée à la protection de l'école de sorcellerie et de magie Poudlard du cinq septembre 1971 au trois juillet 1972. Vous serez responsable de la sécurité et de la défense du château. **

**Vos collègues, Liva et Jones ont reçu la même mission que vous. **

**En outre, la protection du château se révélant être une tâche relativement calme, nous vous signalons que vous pourrez, si nécessaire, vous voir assigner d'autres missions en parallèle. **

**Nous vous souhaitons une agréable fin de vacances,**

**Cordialement,**

**La Direction du Ministère de la magie. **

Estelle ne put retenir son cri de joie.

- Splendide ! hurla-t-elle en sautant de joie. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Je reviens vivre avec toi au château !

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? objecta Harry, malicieux.

- Jones n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre, contra-t-elle avec répartie, lui passant la langue en même temps.

Le professeur, en entendant la réponse de son amie, devint quelque peu inquiet. Il leva un sourcil, incertain.

- Pardon ? Tu me quitterais vraiment pour aller avec Jones ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, une pointe d'appréhension et de jalousie dans la voix.

- Mais non gros bêta ! lui avoua-t-elle en le poussant gentiment. Je rigolais ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible toi alors, quand tu t'y mets !

Rassuré, Harry retrouva son sourire légendaire.

- Bon, très bien, c'est le dernier jour de vacances, si je comprends bien… Demain on retourne à Londres faire les achats pour la rentrée.

- Oui, fit Estelle quelque peu attristée. Il va aussi falloir que je passe dire bonjour à mes parents, un de ces jours…

- Oh, joie… déclara Harry, faussement joyeux, levant les bras au plafond. J'en profiterai pour aller m'acheter deux ou trois ingrédients... J'ai dans l'intention de me remettre à la potion, cela fait longtemps, j'ai dû perdre la main, depuis.

- N'essaye pas de te défiler, Harry ! le prévient l'auror. Mes parents veulent faire ta connaissance.

- Ah non, ce n'est pas vrai ! contre-attaqua Harry. Je déteste rencontrer les parents. J'ai ça en horreur. Je t'en prie, Estelle, ne me fait pas ça, par pitié.

- Allez, tu es un grand garçon, je suis sûre que tu pourras y survivre. Et puis, tu vas faire la connaissance de ma petite sœur et de mon grand frère.

- Ah, parce que tu as un grand frère en plus ? fit-il sarcastique. Je n'ai rien contre les petites sœurs, mais par contre, les grands frères…

Il fit semblant de frissonner.

- Allez, tu as connu pire, lui signala-t-elle. On dirait que tu vas rencontrer la mafia.

- Mais…

« Les grands frères sont pire que la mafia ! » pensa-t-il, mais n'osa pas le dire.

- Le sujet est clos ! le coupa-t-elle, peu envieuse de commencer un débat. Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Notre dernier jour de vacances...

La voix d'Estelle mourut en disant à voix haute que c'était le dernier jour des vacances. Harry retrouva tout l'entrain qui l'avait animé jusqu'alors.

- Et bien, comme c'est le dernier jour, on va finir en beauté ! lui promit-il avec des yeux qui pétillaient de malice. Et puis, je te l'avais promis donc, aujourd'hui, je te propose… La lune !

Estelle le regarda un instant, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle prudente.

Avec un pareil à Harry, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

- On ne peut plus sérieux ! Attends-moi un moment, je descends à la réception envoyer ma réponse à Albus, je remonte aussi sec et je t'emporte pour un voyage dans les étoiles.

Alors que son petit ami s'emparait de sa lettre et disparaissait dans le couloir de l'hôtel, Estelle resta seule avec ses pensées.

Harry était vraiment l'homme le plus extraordinaire qu'elle n'eut jamais rencontré.

Durant deux mois de vacances en sa compagnie, elle avait vu plus de choses qu'en vingt-trois ans. Et quelles choses. Avant cela, elle n'aurait jamais pensé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant à l'existence de tels endroits.

Avec lui, tout ce qu'ils faisaient sortait de l'ordinaire.

Le jeune homme en lui-même était épatant. Toujours de bonne humeur et souriant, toujours le mot pour rire, il se liait d'amitié avec n'importe qui. En outre, il avait été son guide partout où ils étaient allés. Il semblait connaître toutes les langues, toutes les histoires de chaque pays et ce, dans les moindres détails. Un homme plein de ressources, en somme.

Estelle ne parlait même pas de son physique plus qu'avantageux, avec ses cheveux noirs de jais, sans cesse en bataille, ses yeux émeraude et son charmant sourire.

Lorsque Harry remonta, il embrassa fougueusement sa bien-aimée qui, pour profiter de la sensation éprouvée, ferma ses yeux agates.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses prunelles, le paysage avait changé du tout au tout, troquant la chambre d'hôtel contre un paysage peu ordinaire.

Le sol était jonché de pierres et de roches grises. La poussière était partout maître des lieux, dans cette semi obscurité.

Lorsque Estelle leva les yeux vers le ciel aussi sombre que de l'encre, elle vit d'une part le soleil, au loin, et d'autre part, une planète bleue : la Terre. Et ce silence... Quel silence.

C'était un paysage lunaire. L'auror en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le déplacement.

Bouche bée, elle se tourna vers Harry. Le jeune homme la regardait, tout sourire, visiblement heureux de son petit effet.

- Nous sommes…, commença-t-elle se croyant victime d'une mauvaise blague.

- Sur la Lune, oui, confirma-t-il. N'est-ce pas génial ?

- Je suis en short et débardeur sur la lune ? s'étonna-t-elle en se remémorant à temps qu'ils ne risquaient pas de croiser d'autres promeneurs.

C'est alors que quelque chose revient à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche.

- Mais… On peut respirer… Comment est ce possible, il n'y a pas d'air sur la Lune ?

- Et bien maintenant, il y en a ! répondit Harry, tout sourire, ravi du bon tour qu'il venait de lui jouer. En tout cas, t'en que nous sommes là, il y en aura.

L'auror le regarda sans comprendre. L'Elu consentit donc à s'expliquer :

- Je te l'avais déjà expliqué au début des vacances. J'ai généré une force, une sorte de champ magnétique capable de retenir les atomes emportés avec nous lors du transplanage, recréant ainsi une atmosphère vivable, similaire à celle de la Terre. De cette bulle qui nous entoure, rien ne peut en sortir, aucun atome, aucun gaz, aucun métal, aucun solide, pas le moindre petit électron… Regarde.

Pour illustrer ses propos, le Survivant ramassa à ses pieds une petite pierre lunaire. Il la lança au loin. A une dizaine de mètre d'eux environ, la pierre ricocha sur le champ magnétique qui, jusqu'alors, restait invisible, et se tinta légèrement de bleu lorsque la pierre le percuta. La vague colorée se propagea sur le bouclier, dans sa totalité, telle l'onde de la pierre déformant la surface de l'eau, avant de disparaître totalement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

- Tu vois, rien ne peut en sortir, déclama-t-il comme un professeur expliquant un précepte scientifique à un auditoire d'élèves. Ce dôme d'oxygène nous suivra où que nous allions.

- On ne risque pas d'en manquer ? fit-elle suspicieuse.

- Justement, enchaîna Harry, prêt à tout démontrer pour lui prouver la sécurité du système. Pour renouveler l'air, j'ai créé un passage, une sorte de passerelle qui nous relie à la Terre. Régulièrement, des molécules de carbone passent par ce tunnel en direction de la Terre. En échange, l'atmosphère de notre bonne vieille planète nous renvoie ses molécules d'oxygène. De quoi respirer de tout notre soûl !

- Ingénieux, le complimenta Estelle, applaudissant des deux mains.

- J'ai mis pas mal de temps à mettre au point ce procédé, avoua-t-il tout de même. Le tout n'était pas de trouver l'idée, mais de l'appliquer à la réalité !

Il se remémora tous les essais infructueux qu'il avait réalisé avant de trouver le juste équilibre.

- Donc, ce dôme est totalement hermétique ? l'interrogea Estelle, moins suspicieuse, mais dans le but d'avoir plus de renseignements.

« On est jamais trop prudent, pensa-t-elle. Avec les hommes, les meilleurs projets les plus sûrs étaient voués à l'échec dès le premier bloc de glace ».

- Rien ne peut en sortir, je te le confirme ! En revanche, il est possible d'entrer. Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire d'imperméabiliser le champ dans l'autre sens. Après tout, la nature déteste le vide. Le gaz présent dans cette bulle voudra s'en échapper pour remplir le vide extérieur. Ce n'est pas le vide qui risque de rentrer. Et je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de Sélénites !

- C'est quoi, les Sélénites ? demanda Estelle quelque peu inquiète.

- Les habitants de la Lune, pardi !

A ces mots, sa petite amie éclata de rire :

- Oui, bien sûr, les extra-terrestres !

Puis, remarquant le sérieux de son compagnon, elle fut prise d'un doute.

- Non… Arrête, ça n'existe pas, les extra-terrestres ?

- Et bien…, fit-il, feignant la gêne.

Ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage, Harry se laissa aller à son fou rire.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! explosa-t-il de rire, satisfait de ses petits talents de comédiens. Pas sur la Lune, en tous cas. Ni même dans notre système solaire, je peux te l'assurer. Mais l'univers est vaste, tu sais...

Etrangement, cette dernière remarque ne rassura pas vraiment l'auror.

- Mais dis-moi, tu as visité d'autres planètes ?

- Mars, c'est plutôt pas mal, commença-t-il plein d'entrain, en énumérant sur ses doigts. Quoi que, un peu froid, mais au moins là-bas, il y a de l'eau. Sinon pour Mercure et Vénus, il ne faudra pas oublier la crème solaire. Je n'ai pas encore tenté les exo planètes, on verra peut-être un peu plus tard.

L'Elu leva les yeux au ciel, contemplant un instant la Terre avant de s'exclamer.

- Bon, évitons de prendre racine ici et partons visiter, s'engagea-t-il en commençant à marcher. Si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes en Mare Tranquillitatis, « la mer de tranquillité ». Comme je ne me trompe presque jamais, c'est bien ici que nous sommes (Voyant Estelle faire une grimace, il ajouta). Modestie est mon second prénom. Donc, c'est une petite mer, à peine 873 kilomètres de diamètre.

- Petite mer ? ricana Estelle en essayant de calculer le nombre de jours qu'il faudrait pour parcourir la distance à pied.

Harry fit un geste dans une autre direction et continua son travail de guide de la Lune :

- L'Oceanus Procellarum ou « océan des tempêtes » mesure prêt de 2568 kilomètres ! Alors oui, comparée à lui, la mer que nous traversons est petite.

- J'aime bien ces noms : océan des tempêtes, mer de tranquillité… Il y aura bientôt la mer des Humeurs, si on continue sur cette voie.

- Mare Humorum, elle existe ! exulta Harry, tout fier de déclamer son savoir. Elle est plus au nord-est de notre position actuelle. Il y a aussi la mer des Crises, la mer du Nectar, le lac des Songes, le lac du Temps… Et bien entendu mon préféré : les marées de la putréfaction…

- Charmant, commenta Estelle dégoûtée. Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien passer par la tête des scientifiques pour donner de tels noms ? Qu'ajoute-t-on dans leurs cafés matinaux ? De la cocaïne pas assez diluée ?

- Assez bavardé, pouffa Harry en posant sa main devant sa bouche. Je t'emmène voir quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant. Viens avec moi.

Prenant la main de sa compagne, il la guida au travers la mer lunaire, épaisse couche de régolite.

Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- Je te présente mon ami, Ranger 8 ! fit Harry dans un geste théâtral. Une sonde spatiale américaine de la NASA. Elle a atterri sur le sol lunaire le vingt février 1965. C'était la première tentative de photographier la Lune de près. J'en ai retrouvé neuf comme elle, éparpillées un peu partout sur la surface de ce rochet.

Se faisant, il tapota de sa main le métal froid de la sonde.

L'engin présentait deux panneaux solaires de 73 sur 154 centimètres à sa base. Sa tour, haute de plus de trois mètres comportait plusieurs antennes et…

- Six caméras, s'exclama Estelle, après avoir terminé son étude de la sonde américaine. Impressionnant.

- Et encore, les rangers ne sont pas toutes seules ici, expliqua Harry, qui semblait tout savoir sur la Lune. Il y a aussi les sondes « Luna », des soviétiques, les « Surveyor », des américains, sans te parler de la jeep lunaire de la mission Apollo 15 et une multitude de modules en tout genre.

Les deux sorciers restèrent un instant près de la sonde. Estelle finissait de l'examiner, poussant quelques exclamations appréciatrices en découvrant la technologie moldue. Harry la regardait faire, souriant, l'éclairant sur certains points lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas les instruments présents sur Ranger 8.

Lorsque l'examen toucha à sa fin, Estelle revint vers son ami.

- Où allons nous maintenant ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche d'une destination.

- Et si… Et si nous allions voir le premier pas de l'homme, moldu j'entend, sur la Lune ?

Recevant l'approbation de sa compagne, Harry lui attrapa le bras en s'exclamant :

- Dans ce cas, il nous faut aller plus au sud et six degrés ouest !

Il transplana donc, emportant Estelle avec lui et son dôme protecteur.

- Nous voilà à l'endroit exact où s'est posé, le vingt juillet 1969, le module lunaire de la mission Apollo 11. A son bord, le commandant Neil Armstrong et le pilote du LEM, Edwin Aldrin. Le vingt-et-un juillet 1969, à 2h56, ces deux astronautes sont devenus les premiers hommes à marcher sur la Lune.

- Quoique, fit Estelle en se retenant de rire. Tintin était passé avant eux... En 1950, lui !

- Si tu trouves ses pas, je te paie des chocolats, rigola Harry. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Tu imagines un peu ? Un moldu sur la Lune ?

De ses yeux agates, la jeune femme contempla le site, se remémorant les images retransmises ce jour sur toutes les télévisions du monde moldu.

- Le drapeau américain ! fit-elle, le pointant de son doigt.

- Précisément, conclu Harry en regardant dans la direction.

- Mais pourquoi est-il couché ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Il n'y a pas d'atmosphère sur la Lune, donc pas de vent !

- Il a était planté trop prêt du LEM. Le souffle du décollage… éluda l'Elu d'un geste vague de la main.

Estelle s'en approcha pour le redresser.

Harry, pendant ce temps, accroupit, les yeux rivés sur le sol poussiéreux, semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Ah ! Te voilà, toi ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il avait retrouvé une vieille chaussette sous le lit. Viens voir, cria-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de l'auror.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- La premier de l'homme sur l'astre lunaire ! Rien de moins.

Intriguée, la jeune femme se pencha sur l'épaule de son ami.

A l'endroit indiqué, la poussière avait été dérangé, montrant le pas d'un astronaute en combinaison : un pas lourd, imprimé profondément dans le régolite, poussière terrienne irradiée par les rayons gamma du soleil.

« C'est magnifique », pensa-t-elle en admirant cette empreinte toute simple, mais qui voulait dire tant de chose pour les moldus.

- « C'est un petit pas pour l'homme, mais un bond géant pour l'Humanité », cita-t-elle de mémoire, imitant la voix d'un commentateur de l'époque, ce qui amusa Harry. Mais au fait, comment peux-tu être sur que ce soit le premier pas d'Armstrong ? J'ai vu d'autres empreintes aux alentours...

Harry lui montra le pas, contournant l'empreinte de son index pour mieux lui expliquer sa déduction.

- La pas est légèrement recouvert par la poussière lunaire, fit-il pour lui démontrer son raisonnement. Une poussière qui a été soulevée lors du décollage. Les autres pas sont marqués de manières plus nettes dans le sol, ils étaient donc plus éloignés du module lunaire.

« Sherlock Holmes lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux », pensa-t-il avec amusement.

- Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas celui d'Aldrin ? essaya-t-elle de le déstabiliser dans sa déduction. Il a sauté plus loin qu'Armstrong en descendant du module.

- En effet, approuva Harry, pas démonté, parce qu'il avait vérifié tous les faits. Le pas d'Edwin est ici.

Ce disant, il pointa un pas, une vingtaine de centimètres plus loin.

- « Les gens voient, mais n'observent pas », dit-il en guise de conclusion, citant Holmes lui-même.

- Bravo, fit Estelle, bluffée.

Les deux amis, main dans la main, marchèrent un peu, profitant de la gravité réduite pour faire quelques saltos, explorant un peu le paysage accidenté avec ses vallées et ses cratères.

Leur exploration dura une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se stoppe, frappé d'une illumination.

- Qu'est ce que je peux être bête moi alors ! fit-il portant sa main à son front. Les américains de la mission Apollo 15 ont laissé leur jeep lunaire sur place. Il suffit de l'emprunter pour visiter. Si mes souvenirs sont bons…26° 4′ 48″ N, 3° 39′ 36″ E !

Attrapant une nouvelle fois le bras d'Estelle, il transplana, suivant les coordonnées citées plus haut.

Lorsque les deux sorciers se dématérialisèrent, ils se trouvèrent devant le fameux véhicule.

La Rover lunaire était un véhicule tout ce qu'il y avait de plus rudimentaire : deux sièges sur quatre roues. Chacune propulsée par les batteries électriques indépendantes. Plusieurs rangements pour les outils de maintenance et les échantillons récoltés. Le véhicule présentait toutefois deux antennes et deux caméras, un boîtier de télécommunication ainsi qu'un tableau de bord avec un ordinateur de navigation.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, commença Estelle, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a plus d'électricité pour le faire démarrer…

-Tu oublies que nous sommes des sorciers, s'amusa Harry. La magie alliée à la technologie moldu fait des merveilles. Par contre, cette jeep a un problème : le mécanisme d'orientation avant ne fonctionne pas. Un simple problème de contact, une soudure qui a dû céder. Je vais réparer ça.

Après quoi, Harry s'allongea sous le boîtier de commande de direction à l'avant de la Rover, à la recherche de la soudure déficiente.

Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme l'entendit grogner. Il déconnecta des fils pour en connecter d'autres, puis, ne trouvant pas satisfaction refit machine arrière.

Tandis que son petit ami continuait son bricolage, elle examina l'arrière, ressortant de leurs rangements quelques outils abandonnés lors de la dernière expédition.

Elle effectuait son inventaire lorsqu'un bruit, derrière elle, l'alerta.

Elle se retourna promptement, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien produire du bruit dans ce désert de poussière et roches.

Devant elle, aux côtés d'une Rover en tout point identique à la leur, deux astronautes en combinaison leur faisaient face, les tenant en joue avec leurs pistolets.

Tous deux portaient leur combinaison blanche et leurs casques noirs et brillants. Sur leurs poitrines avait été cousu un insigne représentant un aigle perché sur un blason aux couleurs de l'Amérique. Ils arboraient, au niveau de leurs épaules, le fameux « Stars and Strips ». Sur leur dos, leurs bouteilles à oxygène et autres électroniques de survie devaient peser lourd, même sur ce rocher à la pesanteur réduite.

Face aux deux armes pointées sur elle, Estelle leva ses mains au dessus de sa tête tout en interpellant son compagnon.

- Harry, tu aurais peut-être du imperméabiliser le dôme dans le sens des entrées...

Toujours allongé sous son boîtier de commande, le son de sa voix paru comme étouffée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il tout en essayant de réparer cette fichue installation.

- On a de la visite.

En entendant ces mots, le Survivant se releva d'un bon, tel un ressort pour tomber nez à nez avec les deux astronautes américains.

Il resta coi un moment. La Lune n'était pourtant pas très habitée, bon sang ! Il avait fallu qu'ils s'y trouvent au même moment qu'eux. Comment leur expliquer leur présence en ces lieux, sans casques et bouteilles d'oxygène, en plus.

Malgré ce manque de chance évidente, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. La situation était tout de même risible, à bien y réfléchir.

Puis le doute s'empara de lui. Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait l'horrible impression que quelque chose ne collait pas dans toute cette histoire, quelque chose de très important, mais impossible pour lui de se souvenir.

Rejetant sa mauvaise impression et faisant fi des armes pointées sur lui, le sorcier s'approcha des cosmonautes, souriant et chaleureux, pour aller à leur encontre.

- Vous pouvez retirer vos casques, il y a de l'air ici, leur dit-il en souriant, comme s'il allait leur vendre des aspirateurs.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard, méfiants.

- Allez, comment voulez-vous que je vive s'il n'y avait pas d'air ? leur demanda-t-il, s'attendant à une part de bon sens.

L'argument sembla fonctionner car un des astronautes stoppa son arrivée d'air avant de retirer son masque. L'autre tenta de l'en empêcher mais il était trop tard.

Même s'il avait retiré son casque, l'homme resta en apnée un moment, se demandant si son interlocuteur ne mentait pas.

Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et, gardant son casque à proximité, prêt à le remettre en cas de problème, expulsa l'air qui lui restait dans les poumons.

Il reprit son souffle sans problème et, se croyant victime d'une hallucination, retenta l'expérience.

Voyant que les étrangers n'avaient pas menti, le deuxième retira à son tour son casque.

- Vous voyez, fit Harry tout sourire.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda le premier, les menaçant toujours de son arme.

- Peu importe qui nous sommes, fit-il en balayant la question d'un geste vague de la main. Nous sommes sans importance. Par contre, vous, vous êtes importants. D'abord vous, fit Harry enthousiaste en se tournant vers le premier à avoir retirer son casque. Vous êtes John Watts Young, pilote du module de commande de la mission Apollo 10, membre de l'équipage de réserve d'Apollo 13 et enfin, commandant de la mission Apollo 16, votre mission actuelle. Vous êtes le neuvième homme à fouler de vos pieds le sol lunaire !

Ledit Young regarda Harry, méfiant tandis que ce dernier se tournait vers son collègue.

- Et vous, vous êtes jeune, très jeune, le plus jeune homme à marcher sur la Lune. Votre nom est Charles Duke. Vous êtes le pilote du module lunaire. C'est merveilleux de vous rencontrer en chair et en os. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé. Ah, mais bien sûr, il en manque un : le troisième et non moins important homme de l'équipe. Le pilote du module de commande chargé de garder un œil sur vous depuis l'orbite de ce rocher : Thomas Kenneth Mattingly II.

- Mais qui êtes vous, bon sang ! fit le dénommé Charles Duke, mal à l'aise.

- Oh, des humains, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir…

- C'est impossible ! explosa le plus jeune. Dites nous la vérité ! Quel humain irait sur la lune comme s'il partait en vacances ? Regardez vous, vous êtes en t-shirt et en short, sans aucune combinaison, aucune protection. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Et cet oxygène ? Il n'y a pas d'oxygène sur la lune.

Harry ne leur répondit pas, se contentant de les regarder avec un mélange d'admiration et de tristesse.

- Vous êtes bien des humains… Et en ces termes, je vous admire réellement, commença-t-il, la voix vibrante de passion. Je vous ai regardé grandir, évoluer, vous perfectionner, apprendre à maîtriser le feu, découvrir l'agriculture, l'écriture… et survivre ! Je vous ai regardé survivre, tandis qu'à côtés de vous, les espèces animales, mammouths, tigre à dents de sabre, s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. Même les espèces animales disparaissaient, remplacées par d'autres. Mais vous, malgré toutes ces années passées sur cette Terre, vous êtes encore et toujours là, bien vivant, merveilleusement vivant !

Tandis qu'il parlait, les deux cosmonautes le regardaient, les yeux ronds, ne sachant à quoi ils avaient à faire. S'ils avaient été sur Terre, ils auraient pensé à un fou. Mais sur la Lune ? Sans oxygène et sans protection ? Et par quels moyens y étaient-ils parvenus, en plus ?

- Oh que oui, vous avez survécu en toutes circonstances, poursuivit Harry, bien lancé sur le sujet qu'il avait observé tout au long de sa très longue vie. Et tout cela parce que vous avez su évoluer et pourtant… Quelque chose en vous a subsisté, quelque chose que vos ancêtres possédaient aussi en eux… Cette hostilité, cette envie de conquête. Car non, vous ne vous contentez pas de ce que la nature vous offre, vous voulez toujours la posséder ! Vous pourriez vous contenter de la regarder, de l'admirer sans y toucher, d'en profiter en la conservant… Mais il faut qu'elle soit vôtre. Depuis le fond des âges, vous êtes animés par un esprit de conquête. Attila, César, Charlemagne, Napoléon, Christophe Colomb… Tous ont massacrés des peuples seulement pour avoir le contrôle des territoires. Mais vous, maintenant... Vous partez explorer une nouvelle planète, vous pourriez vous contenter d'y faire un saut, de l'admirer, d'en profiter, d'y faire des relevés, des prélèvements…

- C'est ce que nous faisons, se défendit John.

Harry sourit tristement, hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Alors pourquoi avoir apporté des armes avec vous ? Pourquoi en menacer les personnes que vous rencontrez sur ce nouveau territoire encore vierge ? Certes vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes et entre nous, nous n'avons rien à faire ici. Deux humains tels que nous n'ont rien à y faire… Mais au lieu de discuter avec nous, de tenter de comprendre, votre premier geste fut de nous menacer… Un héritage de vos ancêtres… Une partie de vous qui n'a pas su évoluer comme le reste. Il subsiste en vous cette envie irrésistible de conquête, tout comme cette peur de l'inconnu qui vous pousse à agir de la sorte… Vous êtes des créatures fascinantes et je ne cesserais de vous admirer…

Sa tirade terminée, Harry resta à les observer en silence. Aucun n'osaient prendre la parole, réfléchissant encore au discours de l'étranger. Lentement, ils laissèrent retomber leur bras portant l'arme contre leur corps.

Les paroles de l'homme en t-shirt étaient on ne peut plus vraies et en quelque sorte, touchantes à leurs yeux. Ils ne pouvaient nier que leur interlocuteur avait juste.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Il disait les avoir regardé grandir. Comment était-ce possible ?

Estelle aussi se posait des questions. Tout comme les deux astronautes, elle se remettait en question.

Le grésillement d'un appareil de télécommunication s'éleva soudain dans l'air du dôme. Young porta sa main à son oreillette pour répondre à l'appel.

- Alors, commandant ? Comment ça ce passe là en bas ? Aucun problème ?

Mattingly, du haut de l'orbite lunaire avait dû s'inquiéter du silence prolongé de ses camarades.

Young réfléchit un instant puis jeta un regard entendu à Duke avant de répondre.

- Tout se passe très bien. Rien à signaler, tout est calme sur le sol lunaire ! Et vous ? En haut ? Aucun souci ?

- Aucun. On aura plus de carburant que prévu pour le voyage de retour. Ne vous éloignez pas trop du LEM, cela fait déjà un moment que vous êtes dehors, votre oxygène s'épuise.

- Ne craignez rien de ce côté. Terminé.

Duke d'un signe de tête approuva son commandant.

- Il vaut mieux rien dire de tout cela, on nous enverrait chez les fous !

- Mais quelque chose cloche, bon sang, j'en suis pourtant sûr ! déclara soudain Harry, faisant sursauter les autres. Quelque chose de primordial. J'ai l'horrible impression que notre rencontre n'aurait pas dû arriver. Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai la réponse : vous n'êtes pas sensé être sur la Lune en t-shirt, élucida Duke. Donc oui, en effet quelque chose cloche.

- Non, non, c'est autre chose ! Nom de Zeus, jura-t-il. Je le sais pourtant, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

Le jeune sorcier, d'énervement se frappa le front pestant contre sa « fichu cervelle de moineau ». Il sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse, tentant de comprendre l'incompréhensible.

Puis, il se rapprocha de sa compagne avant de s'adresser aux deux américains.

- Monsieur Young, monsieur Duke, commença Harry. Il se fait tard, nous allons vous laisser à présent. Réfléchissez bien à mes paroles. Et surtout, remettez vos casques, termina-t-il, retrouvant toute sa bonne humeur malicieuse.

Avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent protester, Harry attrapa le bras de son amie, puis, claquant des doigts, il disparut, emportant Estelle avec lui, sous les yeux médusés des astronautes qui s'empressèrent de refermer leur combinaison.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre se termine ici ! Harry va faire sa rentrée, tout comme nous… Les vacances sont terminés, j'hésite entre pleurer et aller m'acheter une corde… <strong>

**Toutes les infos concernant le LEM, les sondes, la rover, l'histoire du drapeau couché… sont authentiques. Si vous voulez plus de précisions, je vous donne ma source qui n'est autre que le site de la NASA, site en anglais, allergique de la langue de Shakespeare s'abstenir. http: . gov/ (sans les espaces). **

**En espérant que sa vous a plu, **

**Kiss**

**Skarine **


	2. Une pipe en bois

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je viens de recevoir la correction donc, comme promis, je publie. **

**J'ai déjà répondu aux reviews signées, je vais donc m'occuper des anonymes. **

**Mordos : **Harry est très occupé en ce moment, mais je te promets de voir avec lui pour un petit voyage sur la Lune -) Merci, ça me fait plaisir !

**Hotaru-no-Kata : **euh… doctor who ? XD étant une grande fan du Doctor, je n'ai pas pu résister… Et puis, je pense réellement que c'est ce à quoi pourrait ressembler un homme ayant vécu si longtemps. Ravi que ça te plaise ainsi !

**paco : **Merci ! La suite est là !

**Juliette **: Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Oui l'action chiche vérité des profs… le jour où j'ai écrit ça, j'avais eu le choque de voir mes professeurs rigoler et faire les pitres dans leur salle… O.o Voldy… je l'aime bien quand même lui ! Il est tellement drôle ! Encore merci !

**Voila ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une pipe en bois, comme disait mon grand-père…<strong>

- Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui cloche, dans toute cette histoire ! fit Harry, allongé sur le lit d'hôtel.

Depuis le retour de leur expédition lunaire, le jeune garçon ne cessait de se torturer la cervelle. Il avait en effet le désagréable pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose avait été « décalé »… Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui n'allait pas et plus il se creusait les méninges, et moins il trouvait.

Estelle venait de revenir de la salle de bain, les bras chargés de vêtements. Ils allaient bientôt s'en aller, retourner en Angleterre, quitter leur hôtel. Elle s'était en conséquence chargée de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires et de boucler les valises.

Excédée d'entendre sans arrêt le même refrain, l'auror poussa un soupir las, s'approcha de son ami et lui lança sans ménagement la pile d'affaire sur la tête pour le faire taire.

- Allez, tu arrêtes et tu viens m'aider maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle à son sorcier préféré. Hors de question que je me tape tout le boulot ! Alors rends-toi utile, pour une fois : pendant que je rassemble les vêtements, plies les.

- Oui, mais ça reste bizarre ! s'entêta-t-il en émergeant du tas encombrant de chaussettes, pantalons, T-shirt et compagnie.

Il s'avait être plus entêté qu'un troupeau de mules, lui.

- Rho, la ferme, pesta Estelle. Si tu veux tout savoir, la seule chose de bizarre ici, c'est toi !

- Bon très bien, pas la peine de s'énerver… répondit pantois, l'Elu.

Soupirant à son tour devant la tâche à effectuer, il se mit sans entrain au travail.

La pile pourtant ne semblait vouloir diminuer. Plus ils pliaient de vêtement, plus sa compagne lui en apporter.

- Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie à la place ? se plaignit-il en gémissant comme un malheureux.

Estelle regarda Harry, désespérée.

- Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de le faire, lui répliqua-t-elle désespérée qu'il n'y ait même pas songé.

Poussant une exclamation de joie, il leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer son sort.

- Attends ! le mit-elle en garde. Tu te sers de la magie pour plier, seulement. Ne les range pas tout de suite dans les valises, je vais faire d'abord faire le tri de ce qu'il y a au fond des malles, tu veux…

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa valise, Harry finit par hocher la tête.

- Très juste.

En un clin d'œil, les vêtements se plièrent et se rangèrent en pile, prêts à être déposés dans les valises.

Estelle s'était quant à elle plongée dans le fond des valises, ressortant tout le barda accumulé au file de l'année.

La malle d'Harry abritait de nombreux objets hétéroclites aux usages incertains.

- Poubelle, poubelle, poubelle, ça aussi poubelle… marmonna la jeune femme les ressortant un à un.

Inquiet, le professeur se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de sa compagne.

- Qu'est ce que tu jettes ? demanda-t-il avec la crainte qui étreignait tous les hommes dès que leurs femmes faisaient le tri dans leurs affaires.

- Ces trucs là, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça ne m'inspire pas confiance…

Ce disant, elle lui désigna d'un geste large de la main, les objets non identifiés, gisant au sol.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas jeter ça, quand même ? fit-il en se dépêchant de ramasser un des objets.

- C'est quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle fort intéressée de savoir à quoi ce truc pouvait bien servir.

- … Hé bien, commença-t-il, hésitant… C'est… quelque chose en bois qui… Non, en fait, ce n'est rien, on peut jeter. Par contre ça, je garde ! C'est un souvenir. Miroir à double sens de mon parrain.

- Il est cassé… ricana-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

- J'ai dit que c'était un souvenir ! insista Harry. Il appartenait à mon père et à mon parrain. Ils s'en servaient pour communiquer quand ils étaient punis. Crois-le ou non, mais ce miroir brisé m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Et ça aussi je garde !

- Un bout de parchemin vierge ? s'étonna-t-elle, se demandant ce que l'on avait pu faire à ce parchemin pour le mettre dans un tel état. Il est vieux, déchiré et tout racorni. On en achètera demain au chemin de traverse !

- Non, vraiment, celui-là, je ne le jetterai jamais ! C'est le bout de parchemin le plus précieux qu'il existe à mes yeux.

Il serra ces objets contre son cœur, d'une manière enfantine.

Estelle regarda, hagarde, son ami. Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement.

Emportant ses trésors avec lui, l'Elu s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit. Décidément, les tâches ménagères, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

L'auror souffla une nouvelle fois.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de fourrer tout ce qui te passais sous la main dans ta valise, ça m'arrangerait, lui expliqua patiemment Estelle, comme si elle s'adressait à un gamin. Je me demande comment toutes tes affaires sont rentrées, avec toute cette couche de saleté.

- Ce ne sont pas des saletés ! protesta Harry, choqué.

- Une vis ! s'exclama Estelle en brandissant l'objet, un air hilare et étonné affichés en même temps sur son visage. J'ai trouvé une vis ! Dis-moi l'intérêt de garder une vis ?

Harry se redressa vivement, protestant de toute sa verve :

- Hé, une vis m'aurait bien été utile sur la lune pour réparer le rover lunaire !

- Et un emballage de paquet de bonbon aussi, ça t'aurait été utile ? ironisa-t-elle en tombant sur un emballage tout collant datant de Mathusalem, au moins. Ah ça, par contre…

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il sur le qui-vive.

Avec les femmes plongées dans un rangement, il fallait s'attendre à tout et se méfier de tout.

- Une lettre… Etrange, cette lettre, marmonna Estelle en la tournant dans tous les sens, comme pour l'analyser. Pas le genre de lettre que l'on reçoit tous les jours. Le cachet émeraude représente un phénix tenant en ses serres un basilic…Le papier est bizarre, lui aussi.

Harry, en entendant cette description se releva.

- Ah oui… je l'avais oubliée, cette lettre.

- Permission de la lire ? fit-elle coquine.

- Accordée, fit-il de bonne grâce.

**« Petit Loup, **

**Souviens-toi de ce que disait Dali à Marty et au Doc, assis dans leur DeLorean. **

**Un très vieil ami. »**

- Qu'est ce que sa signifie ? l'interrogea Estelle, ne sachant que penser.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends pas le moindre mot, se défendit Harry. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas qui me l'envoie. Un très vieil ami… Je ne vois pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'un « DeLorean » au juste ? lui demanda Estelle.

- _Une_ DeLorean, Estelle, _une_ ! la corrigea Harry, choqué d'une pareille erreur. C'est très connu, en plus. Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas les DeLorean ? s'étonna-t-il encore une fois.

- Non, pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, réfléchit-elle. Je devrais ?

Harry fronça des sourcils devant l'ignorance de sa compagne.

- Ce sont des voitures très connues, s'emporta-t-il, tout heureux d'en parler. De magnifiques voitures au look futuriste, une voiture de sport en acier inoxydable et à portes « papillons ».

- Je ne suis pas fan des voitures, ne l'oublies pas, se défendit la jeune femme.

- Certes, mais enfin, tout le monde connaît les DeLorean, surtout depuis Bob Gale et Robert Zemeckis en ont fait une machine à voyager dans le temps, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Une machine à voyager dans le temps ? fit-elle sceptique. Je croyais que c'était une voiture.

L'Elu commençait réellement à se faire du souci.

- Tu vas bien, Estelle ? Retour vers le futur ! s'écria-t-il comme si cela paraissait évident.

Apparemment, ça ne l'était pas pour la jeune femme.

- Un film, Estelle, poursuivit-il dans le but que cela fasse « tilt » dans son esprit. Enfin, une trilogie plutôt. Marty, le Doc, « Nom de Zeus », ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

Harry sauta sur le lit et imitant la voix du savant fou s'exclama :

- Allez Marty, va faire chauffer la DeLorean !

Elle croisa les bras et fit une moue plus que méfiante sur la santé mentale de son compagnon.

- Jamais vu ce genre de film…

Dépité par la nouvelle, il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Il faudra que je te le montre, alors, décida-t-il. C'est un film culte, tout le monde l'a vu…

Estelle haussa les épaules. Pour sa part, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Donnant la lettre mystérieuse à Harry, elle finit de plier bagage. Elle eut très vite terminé et le Survivant, heureux que cette torture prennent enfin fin, se releva d'un bon, tout sourire.

- Bon, et maintenant, j'ai faim, s'exclama-t-il en se frottant le ventre. Je t'invite au restaurant. Paris, ça te chante ?

Le lendemain Harry et Estelle quittèrent l'Hôtel. Après un passage à la réception pour régler les modalités, les valisent furent rétrécies et empochées.

L'horloge sonnait treize heures lorsque, tous deux, main dans la main, transplanèrent, faisant un dernier signe de main au majordome qui les avait servi pendant presque deux mois, maintenant.

Ils se matérialisèrent devant la façade miteuse du Chaudron Baveur. Le pub était déjà prit d'assaut par des sorciers de toute nationalité. Certains, encore à table, dégustaient avec lenteur leurs dernières bouchées d'un repas copieux. D'autres s'étaient lancés dans une partie de belotte qu'ils disputaient un verre à la main. L'établissement, situé à l'entrée du chemin de Traverse, était vraiment le point de rencontre de tous sorciers londoniens et d'ailleurs.

Galamment, Harry ouvrit la porte grinçante et s'effaça, invitant Estelle à pénétrer la première.

Ils furent reçus par un Tom débordé qui courait d'une table à l'autre, prenant commande ou servant les clients exigeants.

Les deux jeunes gens ne purent réprimer un sourire à le voir dans pareille situation.

Se contentant de le saluer d'un signe de la main, ils traversèrent le pub pour rejoindre la cour arrière.

L'Elu claqua des doigts et, aussitôt, la voûte de l'entrée se matérialisa devant le regard éberlué d'Estelle.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Comme ça !

Souriant malicieusement, il claqua de nouveau dans ses doigts.

- Mais…

Ne lui laissant le temps de répliquer, Harry attrapa la main de sa compagne et s'engouffra dans la rue commerçante de Londres.

Ils découvrirent une rue animée où les sorciers, enfants ou adultes, regardaient de leurs yeux émerveillés les vitrines des échoppes. Les odeurs de miel, de vanille, d'eucalyptus et d'autres fragrances plus surprenantes, vinrent leur chatouiller agréablement les narines.

Les commerçants, derrière leurs étalages, pratiquaient la vente à la criée, vantant le mérite de leurs produits, enchaînant les dégustations.

Heureuse parmi la foule, Estelle se faufila jusqu'à la première boutique sur laquelle ses yeux étaient tombés. Elle y pénétra sans qu'Harry ne puisse la retenir.

- Oh mince, j'avais oublié la joie du shopping avec une femme, moi ! énonça-t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Ainsi, le Survivant suivit sa compagne dans le magasin où ils traînèrent pendant plus de trois heures.

La jeune femme essayait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, devant le regard désespéré de son ami.

- Mais Estelle, tu as déjà essayé cette robe !

Trop tard, l'auror était rentrée dans sa cabine. Elle lui répondit toutefois à travers le rideau.

- Oui, mais je ne me souviens plus si elle m'allait bien ou pas.

Elle en ressortit, toute vêtue d'une magnifique robe mauve.

Harry en resta subjugué, oubliant un instant son ennui.

- Elle te va à merveille, tu es ravissante, fit-il en s'approchant d'Estelle pour l'embrasser avec passion.

- Bon… je la prends ou pas ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Oui, on oublie, dit-elle soudain alors qu'elle venait de regarder le prix. Cent galions… Il ne faut pas exagérer !

- C'est bon, je te la paye.

- Tu es un amour, fit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Mouais... Je sais, répondit-il, plein de modestie.

Sa seule récompense en fut une claque derrière le crâne.

- Aie, ça fait mal, pleurnicha Harry en portant une main à ses cheveux.

- Tu l'as bien mérité !

- Je t'offres une robe et tu me frappes, se plaignit-il.

Attendrie, l'auror ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami qui s'en trouva fort réconforté.

Lorsque enfin Harry réussit à extirper Estelle du magasin, ils se rendirent chez l'apothicaire où Harry fit l'acquisition de nombreux ingrédients, telles les fameuses ailes de chauve-souris, de la poudre d'aconit, des racines de mandragore, de la poussière de météorites ou encore, plus rare, du lait de Cornelongue, venu tout droit de Roumanie.

Ainsi se passa l'après-midi, entre achat et contemplation de vitrines.

Avant de partir, le jeune homme à la cicatrice ne résista pas à l'envie de visiter la boutique de Quidditch. Il en profita pour s'acheter un nouveau balai. Un des très célèbres et performants balais de l'époque : les flèches d'argent.

Il s'agissait d'un magnifique balai au manche de frêne laqué, pouvant aller jusqu'à cent dix kilomètre heure, un exploit pour l'année 1971 !

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le soleil était déjà bas à l'horizon, lorsque les deux promeneurs revinrent au Chaudron Baveur. Ils y dînèrent avant de commander au patron Tom, une chambre.

Lors du repas, Harry aperçut, à la troisième page d'une gazette qui traînait sur une des tables, qu'une exposition d'art avait ouverte ses portes à Cardiff. On y annonçait la présence d'œuvres majeurs de la main des grands maîtres : des œuvres hétéroclites peintes par Picasso, Monet, Renoir, Salvador Dali, Johannes Gump, Caspar David Friedrich et bien d'autre encore.

- Visite d'une exposition d'art demain à Cardiff, ça t'intéresse ?

- ça peut être intéressant, fit-elle, partante.

Le lendemain, le déjeuner avalé, ils se rendirent au National Museum de Cardiff.

Afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer, ils transplanèrent quelques rues plus loin, à l'abri des regards.

Le musée national de Cardiff, situé au centre d'un des quartiers les plus élégants de la cité, impressionnait par son architecture néo baroque. De massives colonnes supportaient le porche. Le hall était surplombé d'une coupole, gardée par deux gargouilles aux allures menaçantes. Sur le fronton était gravé, en lettres gothiques, l'inscription : AMGUEDDFA GENEDLAETHOL CYMRU signifiant en gallois « National Museum of Wales ».

Invitant Estelle à le suivre, Harry gravit les marches qui le menèrent aux portes du bâtiment.

Pénétrant dans le temple gallois de l'art, ils découvrirent les somptueux couloirs de l'exposition.

Ils y virent pêle-mêle des œuvres de Caspar David Friedrich, peintre romantique, tel que le célèbre « Voyageur contemplant une mer de nuage », ou encore l'impressionnant « Cimetière de monastère sous la neige », qui retint l'attention du professeur de défense.

Cette peinture, représentant un cimetière au beau milieu d'une forêt morte, fit remonter en lui des souvenirs liés à son grand-père, Dracula.

- C'est sinistre, chuchota Estelle à son oreille, en réprimant un frison.

- ça me fait peser à… Dracula… Je l'ai tué en forêt. La forêt est donc, en quelque sorte, son cimetière, fit-il tristement.

L'auror passa un bras réconfortant autour de la taille de son ami, consciente de sa peine.

Jetant un dernier regard mélancolique à la toile, le couple s'en éloigna pour découvrir le reste de l'exposition.

Ils passèrent devant toute une série d'œuvre de la main du néerlandais et pionnier de l'impressionnisme : Vincent Van Gogh. Les murs de la pièce arboraient « Impression au soleil levant », « La nuit étoilée », « La chambre à coucher »…

Chaque tableau était accompagné d'une tablette descriptive, précisant le nom, la date de réalisation, le tout souvent complété d'une anecdote.

Estelle resta en admiration devant « La persistance de la mémoire » de Salvador Dali.

- ça, c'est ce que j'appelle de l'art ! s'extasia Estelle. Dali… Un maître du surréalisme ! Excentrique à souhait et plutôt beau garçon, jeune… Lorsqu'il n'était pas en talons aiguilles.

- Ce sont des montres qui fondent et… un embryon, fit Harry, reniflant de mécontentement et jaloux de la dernière phrase prononcée par sa compagne.

- Des montres molles, le corrigea-t-elle. Pense à la symbolique. C'est poétique, tu ne trouves pas ? ajouta-t-elle avec émerveillement.

- Oui… Si tu le dis.

Pendant la visite, le Survivant plongea machinalement sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit, à son plus grand étonnement, la lettre, arrivée là d'une manière aussi mystérieuse qu'incompréhensible.

- Encore toi ! chuchota-t-il si bas que personne pas même sa compagne ne le remarqua. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé là ? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'y ai mit !

Il relut toutefois, une énième fois, le pli, espérant en comprendre d'avantage que la dernière fois, en vain. Soupirant d'agacement, il remit le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche et reprit le court de sa visite.

Un des tableaux représentait un jeune homme, accoudé à son étude, l'air las.

Intrigué le couple s'en approcha, lisant les informations que leur donnait la tablette.

**« Jeune fumeur de pipe délaissant l'étude » de CODDE, Pieter Jacobsz**

**Hollande, XVIIe siècle, 2e quart, Vers 1635  
>Peinture, Bois : peinture à l'huile<br>H. 46 cm ; L. 34 cm**

**Tableau représentant un jeune homme accoudé à son pupitre. Tient dans sa main droite une pipe Calabash. »**

- Faux… chuchota l'Elu.

- Qu'est ce qui est faux ? lui demanda Estelle, se tournant vers lui.

- La réponse est dans la pipe ! répondit-il de manière énigmatique.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Estelle. Je ne vois rien. C'est une pipe ordinaire, non ?

- La pipe, répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas une pipe Calabash.

- Tu arrives à voir de quelle genre de pipe il s'agit ? fit-elle épatée. Elle est à moitié cachée !

Se disant Estelle, pliant les yeux tenta de discerner l'objet flou à demi caché derrière la jambe de l'homme las.

Harry rigola doucement puis s'expliqua.

- Les pipes Calabash furent inventées dans le dernier quart du XIXème siècle, par des colons néerlandais installés en Afrique. Ces colons, qui ont fondé la ville du Cap, étaient appelés les « Boers ». Le tableau avait été peint bien avant l'invention de la Calabash. Soit le peintre était en avance sur son temps soit…

- Je vois… anachronisme ! lança Estelle, heureuse d'avoir trouvé la réponse.

- Exactement.

- Le peintre aurait pu avoir des dons de divination, plaisanta l'auror.

- Et le type qui a peint ce tableau en avait aussi ? interrogea Harry, pointant de l'index une autre toile.

Le couple s'en approcha pour l'examiner de plus près.

L'œuvre représentait un orchestre symphonique dirigé à la baguette, au sens littéraire, par le chef.

- Le titre de l'œuvre indique que la scène peinte de déroule en 1503. En 1503, la baguette n'était pas encore d'usage. Elle ne le fut quand 1592. Le premier témoignage date, quant à lui, de 1594. Nouvel anachronisme ! De l'auteur, cette fois. Cela fait beaucoup d'anachronismes en si peu de t…

Harry s'interrompit, une pensée venait frapper son esprit avec violence.

-Tu disais ? questionna son amie, distraite.

- Que cela faisait beaucoup d'anachronisme en si peu de temps, se rattrapa-t-il au dernier moment.

Lorsqu'Estelle finit par s'éloigner, le Survivant plongea prestement sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir sa lettre.

- Evidemment qu'elle ne connaît pas « Retour vers le futur », espèce d'idiot ! s'injuria-t-il. Le premier film de la trilogie ne sortira qu'en 1985. Les DeLorean MDC-12 ne seront dessinées que dans cinq ans. Mais quel… Ah, ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais alors… L'auteur de la lettre… Comment a-t-il fait ?… C'est impossible. Il n'a pas pu savoir.

**Petit Loup, **

**Souviens-toi de ce que disait Dali à Marty et au Doc, assis dans leur DeLorean. **

**Un très vieil ami.**

Cette conclusion troubla l'homme à la cicatrice. Il resta ainsi, debout devant le tableau exposé, la lettre serrée dans son point. Il passait en revu toute les possibilités et aucune n'apportait la solution au problème.

A la recherche d'un quelconque indice, il retourna l'enveloppe pour examiner le cachet. Ce dernier ne lui apporta rien de plus. Il ne connaissait pas cet emblème. Rien ne pouvait l'aider à identifier l'auteur mystérieux.

Rangeant le pli dans sa poche, il souffla une énième fois puis partit visiter le reste de l'exposition.

Il espérait ainsi se changer les idées, pour peut-être, comme cela lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois, trouver la réponse d'une manière tout à fait accidentelle.

Pourtant, malgré tout, partout où il allait, la question le suivait comme son ombre, cette question sans réponse qui semblait le narguer.

Outre cela, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressentit lors de leur rencontre extra-terrestre refit surface, plus présente que jamais.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas quoi.

Le jour prochain, il serait le trente et un juillet, jour de la réunion de prérentrée.

Il retrouverait ses camarades et collègues avant de reprendre possession de l'appartement qu'il partageait, l'année dernière déjà avec son amie Estelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre 2 se termine ici, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. <strong>

**Le titre fait référence à la chanson « la pipe en bois » de Claude François…aucun rapport avec l'histoire, juste un clin d'œil pour changer ! X)  
><strong>

**C'était une partie très portée sur les arts, je vous le concède… Mais un chapitre très important pour la suite :D **

**Aller, je vous laisse, **

**Skarine **


	3. A tire d'aile

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voici le chapitre trois, un chapitre « charnière » on va dire. Il introduit plusieurs personnages assez sympathiques vous verrez. **

**C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews anonymes. Pour les autres, sauf erreur, c'est déjà fait. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Akan : **Bof, non, il n'y a pas encore de paradoxe. En effet… On va dire que c'était une boutique de luxe pour rois et princes du monde… hum hum… ^^"

**LuceInTheDark :** Je suis contente que la suite te plaise tout autant ! C'est une partie pleine de surprises, tu as raison ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Constance :** Juste un seul mot : Merci ! Je suis super contente de recevoir autant de compliments ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que ça continue dans ce sens ! Encore un gros merci !

**Juliette :** XD oui, moi aussi je range comme ça… beaucoup de choses partent à la poubelle en général ! Je l'aime bien ma lettre ! Et encore plus celui qui l'a écrite ! Moi aussi j'ai tendance à mettre des suspensions à chaque phrase ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Chavenda :** Mais non, je ne me moque jamais de mes lecteurs ! Et encore moins de mes reviewers ! Beaucoup de personnes ne voient pas la suite.. . Je pense que je vais le préciser à la fin de ma première partie ! C'est de ma faute !

* * *

><p><strong>A tire d'aile<strong>

Comme l'année précédente, Harry fut heureux de retrouver son école. Retrouver le château, même après deux mois d'absence, lui faisait toujours un bien fou.

C'est donc avec un sourire plus marqué qu'il poussa les grilles du parc devant lesquelles lui et Estelle venaient de transplaner.

Tendant la main à sa compagne, il s'engouffra dans l'immense domaine entourant Poudlard.

Rien n'avait changé, la forêt interdite était toujours là, menaçante et obscure, le lac toujours calme, le Saule Cogneur, toujours aussi colérique.

Ils remontèrent lentement le chemin caillouteux qui devait les mener aux grandes portes de chêne, retrouvant le paysage familier aux alentours.

Ils passèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid où ils furent accueillis par un mini Crockdur. Le chien leur fit la fête un bon bout de temps mais les deux jeunes gens ne se lassèrent pas de le caresser, amusés qu'ils étaient par la petite bête.

Le maître du jeune molosse finit par arriver, courant et appelant son chien de sa voix rauque.

- Ah te voilà enfin, toi !

Puis, remarquant le couple, un sourire illumina son visage barbu, tandis qu'il s'empressait de les serrer dans ses bras.

Oppressés par l'étreinte à en briser leurs côtes du demi géant, ils ne tardèrent pas à demander leur libération. Cette dernière leur fut accordée de mauvaise grâce.

- Ah, vous m'avez manqué vous les deux ! rugit-il enthousiaste. Vous n'êtes même pas passés me voir.

Pour la dernière phrase, il avait le regard triste et un peu de reproches dans la voix.

- On n'était pas en Angleterre, Hagrid… Mais on ne t'a pas oublié, fit Estelle pour le réconforter. On a pensé à toi, regarde.

Elle sortit de sa poche une petite statue, haute d'une vingtaine de centimètre, qu'elle déposa dans la paume démesurée du gardien des clefs.

La statuette représentait une créature chimérique à la tête de crocodile entourée d'une crinière de lion. Ses postérieures étaient ceux d'un Hippopotame tandis que ses antérieures étaient ceux d'une hyène.

Hagrid regarda la représentation, intrigué.

- Nous sommes passés en Egypte et l'avons trouvé sur un marché, expliqua l'auror. Il s'agit de Babaï.

- Je ne connais pas, souffla le demi-géant. Mais elle est magnifique.

- Babaï, pour les égyptiens, c'est la grande dévoreuse ou la Dévorante… Elle se trouvait dans la salle du jugement des deux vérités. Lors de la pesée de l'âme, si le cœur était plus lourd que la plume symbolisant Maât, elle était chargée de la dévorer. L'âme, ainsi éliminée, ne pouvait plus s'échapper et revenir du royaume des morts, continua-t-elle.

- Cette créature était très crainte des Egyptiens de l'époque, tu peux me croire, compléta Harry. Pour eux, moldus, ce n'était qu'un mythe, mais l'animal existe réellement. Lorsque Babaï fut aperçu des Egyptiens, il s'en suivit un vent de panique qui fit trembler tout le royaume. C'était en 1343 avant la naissance du Christ, si je me souviens bien. Akhenaton, alors au pouvoir, eu toutes les peines du monde à faire revenir l'ordre.

Il se retint d'ajouter que lui-même, conseiller du pharaon, avait eu bien du mal à se débarrasser de la bête.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Babaï est une créature magique très rare de nos jours, continua d'expliquer Estelle. Seule trois sont encore en vie selon les études du ministère. Elle s'abrite dans les coins les plus arides et inaccessibles du Sahara. Il est presque impossible d'en apercevoir. Pas étonnant que beaucoup de personnes ignorent son existence.

Hagrid resta un instant à contempler son présent, quand il sursauta soudain sous les regards amusés du couple.

- Il a bougé, fit-il surpris.

- Bien sûr qu'il bouge, il est en vie, rigola le professeur de défense.

Le garde chasse du château leva un sourcil interrogatif, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles. Et pourtant l'animal dans sa main, se mouvait bel et bien.

- Elle est encore endormie mais ne va pas tarder à se réveiller complètement, constata Estelle.

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas une vrai Babaï, avoua Harry. On ne pouvait t'en ramener un. Je ne vois pas comment nous aurions pu, d'ailleurs. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue qu'il s'agit là d'un animal redoutable et mortel. Des hordes de sorciers de tous temps ont tenté d'en capturer, ils se sont tous fait tuer. Il est déjà très difficile et très dangereux de s'en approcher…

- Ce n'est qu'une réplique, certes, mais fait attention tout de même, son original étant mortel, la réplique n'est pas douce non plus, le prévient la jeune femme pour le mettre en garde. Elle se comportera comme un animal réel. Il faudra la nourrir, s'en occuper… Elle grandira aussi, pas de beaucoup. Elle n'atteindra au final qu'une quarantaine de centimètre. Tout ce qui la différencie d'une vraie Babaï ce sont sa taille, sa force physique amoindrie, quoique, encore conséquente et son venin inoffensif.

Emu, les larmes aux yeux, Hagrid ne put s'empêcher de prendre une nouvelle fois le couple dans ses bras. Ce dernier dut, cette fois encore, faire un immense effort pour survivre à l'embrassade.

La séance émotion arrivant à son terme, les trois amis reprirent leur marche vers le château. Devant eux, courant et sautant de tous les côtés, Crockdur ouvrait la marche, alors que son maître, en arrière, s'amusait avec son nouveau familier. Il en devenait presque papa gâteux, sous les regards plus qu'amusés des jeunes adultes.

La petite Babaï, toujours dans la paume de son nouveau propriétaire, se roulait en boule sous les caresses du demi-géant, qui, assurément, savait s'y faire avec les créatures magiques dangereuses.

- Je vais l'appeler… Elise ! Alors Elise, fit-il en se penchant vers la petite bête, tu vas bien hein ? Tu vas bien ?

La nouvelle baptisée regarda intrigué son maître avant de planter soudainement ses petites dents pointues dans le pouce du garde-chasse.

La peau d'un demi-géant étant très dure, Hagrid n'en ressentit aucun mal et au contraire, continua de caresser la bête et de l'encourager dans ses démarches.

Estelle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire trop fort du comportement attendrissant d'un demi-géant.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent au troisième étage, devant la statue du grand aigle marquant l'entrée de l'antre professorale.

- Ah oui, commença Harry, Albus a omis de me communiquer le mot de passe… Hagrid, tu pourrais... ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de son ami, il se retourna pour le voir jouer avec son nouveau compagnon. Accroupi au sol, il s'amusait de la bête qui tenait entre ses crocs son pouce de géant.

- J'y crois pas, fit le professeur, dépité, se cachant derrière sa main.

Estelle ne put se retenir et éclata de ce rire cristallin qui réchauffait tant le cœur du voyageur temporel.

- Bon, Hagrid, s'impatienta-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Hello, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, quoi ? répondit l'interpellé sans détourner le regard d'Elise. Ah oui, le mot de passe… C'est Deneb et Véga !

- Tiens, Albus a la tête dans les étoiles, remarqua la jeune auror, tiltant en entendant le nom des deux astres composant le triangle de l'été.

L'aigle, quand à lui, s'effaça, laissant apparaître la porte de la salle des professeurs.

Toujours galant, il invita Estelle à entrer en premier et puis il la suivit, Hagrid sur ses talons, Crockdur s'invitant lui aussi à la réunion.

Dans l'immensité de la salle, debout sur le tapis aux armoiries de l'école, l'équipe enseignante et les aurors étaient déjà présents, parlant brillamment, riant tout aussi peu discrètement.

Harry et Estelle restèrent un moment sans bouger, regardant un à un leurs amis qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqué.

Ça y était, ils étaient de nouveau réunis, tous ensemble, prêt à revivre une année entière, remplie de discussions scientifiques et de blagues beaucoup moins matures.

C'est dans cette atmosphère euphorisante que se déroulèrent les retrouvailles entres amis.

Les animaux peints sur les murs semblaient, eux aussi, apprécier la rencontre. Le serpent, enroulé aux pieds du Griffon, l'aigle perché sur le dos du blaireau. Les quatre symboles couvaient d'un regard bienveillant les adultes heureux.

- Mais en fait, il manque Klaus ! remarqua très justement l'homme à la cicatrice. Où est-il ?

Ce dernier avait vu juste. Son collègue, Klaus Geschwafel, professeur de runes, était introuvable.

- Il est parti, il a résilié son contrat la semaine dernière, expliqua Horace.

Estelle leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Comment ça ? Du jour au lendemain, il arrête de travailler ?

- Oui, il a gagné à la loterie, un jeu moldu, compléta Liva, prenant part à la conversation. Sachant ça, il a décidé de partir en voyage.

Harry et l'auror se jetèrent un regard surpris. Cette histoire était des plus étranges.

- D'ailleurs, une idée de qui va le remplacer ? Je ne vois aucune nouvelle tête dans cette salle, s'étonna Arthur tournant la tête de tout côté.

Les autres firent de même.

- Aucune idée… Albus ne nous à rien dit à ce sujet, capitula Pomona, ne sachant rien de plus.

Puis la réunion commença. Assit dans leurs fauteuils de cuir autour de la table ovale, Albus prit la parole et présida le conseil de prérentrée.

Comme toujours, Harry, peu intéressé, finit vite par s'ennuyer. Il termina assis par terre, jouant avec Crockdur sous la table, au plus grand amusement des autres, qui tentèrent de se faire sévère envers lui, sans succès.

- Harry ? appela alors McGonagall en se penchant sous la table pour tenter de retrouver son collègue. Tu es d'accord ?

- Heu… D'accord pour quoi ? fit ce dernier en émergeant à nouveau de sa cachette.

Elle soupira devant le peu d'intérêt manifesté par Harry.

- Pour accompagner à Pré-au-Lard les élèves pendant tout le premier trimestre…

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre tout en jouant avec le chien. Pas de problème, ça me va ! Qui sera aussi accompagnateur pendant cette période ?

- Moi, le renseigna Horace, levant la main pour attirer l'attention.

- Oh chouette alors ! s'écria-t-il, enthousiaste, imaginant déjà ses samedi après-midi passés aux Trois Balais, à affronter son collègue dans une belote de comptoir, tout en sirotant un whisky pur feu.

- ça me fait penser, s'exclama Albus se rappelant de quelque chose. Vous serez accompagnés du nouveau professeur de runes.

- Mais qui est-il, Albus ? en profita pour demander Rolanda, tout aussi curieuse que les autres de le savoir.

- Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? s'étonna le directeur de bonne foi.

Son visage ahuri fit rire plus d'un.

- Et bien ? s'impatienta Minerva.

Albus savait faire durer le suspense.

- Il s'agit d'un jeune homme… Giacomo Stigma Tornupco. Un italien bien sympathique, vous verrez !

- Vous l'avez trouvé où, celui là ? fit Pomona, sceptique quant au jugement d'Albus sur ses professeurs. Vous avez ramené tellement de zigotos que je commence à me méfier !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, se défendit le directeur. Il s'est présenté une heure à peine le début de l'annonce. Un jeune garçon, la trentaine, très compétent.

- Et pourquoi n'est-il pas présent aujourd'hui ? demanda Fillius de sa voix fluette.

- Il était convoqué par un chercheur du ministère pour l'aider à la traduction de tablettes. Je suis désolé de vous dire que vous ne le verrez pas avant la rentrée. Mais je pense qu'il vous plaira ! Surtout à vous les filles, termina-t-il avec une pointe de malice.

La réunion dura quelques instants encore jusqu'à ce qu'Albus décide de la clôturer.

- Bon et bien, il me semble que nous avons réglé toutes les questions qui se posaient, commença-t-il en réfléchissant aux éventuels oublis. Je vous rappelle donc que la rentrée se fera le dimanche cinq septembre, au soir. Sur ce, je vous libère pour que vous puissiez profiter de vos tous derniers jours de tranquillité et de repos. Ah, juste une dernière chose, s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillant de malice. Harry ?...

L'interpellé leva un sourcil interrogatif, se demandant bien ce que pouvait vouloir de lui le directeur.

A sa grande surprise, toute l'équipe enseignante se tourna vers lui.

- Bon anniversaire !

Harry resta bouche bée un instant.

- Un mois pile de retard, mais on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, s'excusa Pomona. Toi et ta petite amie, vous étiez indénichables !

- Comment avez-vous su ? bredouila-t-il encore sous le coup de la surprise.

- Le contrat d'embauche, élucida Fillius. Tu as dû y indiquer ta date de naissance. Elémentaire.

Harry se frotta le haut du crane.

- Oui, bien sûr, je suis bête…

Au même instant, Minerva apparut à ses côtés, lui apportant son présent.

- De notre part à tous, lui fit-elle en tendant son présent.

Dans ses deux mains jointes en coupole, une minuscule boule de poil s'était paresseusement lovée parmi les replis d'un morceau de tissu.

La professeur de métamorphose lui tendit le petit animal et le Survivant le prit délicatement dans sa main pour mieux l'observer.

L'oiseau était d'un rouge orangé flamboyant aux reflets d'ébène, semblables à la couleur d'une flamme. Les plumes de ses ailes et de sa queue touffue étaient elles d'un noir profond.

Sentant le jeune animal trembler dans sa paume, Harry, le doigt léger le caressa.

Surpris, l'oiseau releva sa tête qu'il avait enfouit jusqu'alors sous une de ses ailes. Il cessa aussitôt de trembler pour observer son nouveau maître d'un œil curieux.

L'Elu passa un doigt câlin sur le haut du crâne de son prochain compagnon qui ouvrit son bec de jais pour pousser une chansonnette.

- Hé, tu chantes bien, toi, dis donc, fit Harry en continuant de caresser l'oiseau, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il te plait ? s'assura alors Rolanda.

- Il est magnifique, souffla le professeur de défense, la larme à l'œil, touché par l'intention de ses collègues.

Il ne put se retenir d'avantage et, tout en prenant garde de tenir hors de portée son nouvel ami, il prit Minerva dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte, riant de son collègue aux manières et réactions infantiles.

Harry remercia ainsi tous ses amis et collègues, les prenant un à un dans ses bras. Il termina par Estelle qu'il embrassa tendrement sous le regard pétillant d'amusement d'Albus.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? lui demanda-t-il.

Harry posa son index sur son menton, réfléchissant intensivement.

- Je ne sais pas…Voyons voir…

Le voyageur temporel resta silencieux un temps, se laissant le temps de la réflexion tout en observant, les yeux plissés, l'oiseau au plumage si intense.

- Hélios… Oui, ça te va bien… Hélios, quand dis-tu ? fit-il en s'adressant à l'oiseau.

L'oiseau, à présent baptisé, poussa un chant de satisfaction qui fit pouffer les présents.

- Et toi ? « Hélios », ça te va, tu es d'accord ? fit-il à l'adresse de sa compagne.

- C'est ton oiseau, à toi de choisir.

- Tu auras aussi à le supporter !

- Hélios… Alors… Voyons si j'ai bien reçut la leçon… Mythologie grecque… Personnification du soleil ? récita Estelle de mémoire.

Harry hocha la tête à l'affirmatif et l'auror poursuivit.

- Il révèle tout ce qui ce passe sur Terre… Petit cafteur ! dit-elle à l'adresse d'Hélios, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Le jeune oiseau, n'appréciant guère l'insulte poussa un sifflement mécontent avant de partir dans une véritable tirade.

- Hum… Oui… Il te ressemble, Harry, on l'a bien choisi…

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna le concerné entre deux sifflements intempestifs.

- Même caractère de cochon, parle tout le temps à devenir soûlant… C'est tout à fait toi, ça ! se moqua-t-elle faisant redoubler les rires.

- C'est pas vrai ! nia-t-il en adoptant une moue boudeuse. Je ne parle pas tout le temps ! Je ne suis pas soûlant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Tu ne t'entends pas parler, ou quoi ? lui rétorqua Estelle, outrée. Tu n'as fait que ça pendant les vacances ! Je me demande comment tu fais. Ça t'arrive de respirer, des fois ?

- Mais n'importe quoi ! se défendit avec vigueur Harry.

Il se tourna vers ses collègues cherchant du soutient de leur part, en vain. Poppy, Septima et Aurora toussèrent pour cacher leurs gênes. Pomona, Rolanda et Minerva partirent sans attendre dans une conversation pour échapper au regard implorant de leur collègue, tandis qu' Arthur trouvait soudain le sol bien intéressant.

En dernier recours, Harry chercha appui vers Albus, Jones et Liva mais tous trois étaient partis dans un fou rire moqueur.

- D'accord… Sympa… C'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne parlerais plus, je ne dirais plus rien… Je me tais, fit-il la mine boudeuse.

S'intéressant soudain Hélios, il le caressa tout en tournant le dos à ses camarades, toujours hilares.

Au prix d'un gros effort, Estelle parvint à se contrôler.

- T'es mignon quand tu boudes, fit-elle, souriant malicieusement en allant se coller au vexé, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Gardant son air de chien battu, il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui en profita pour l'embrasser de façon langoureuse.

L'homme tenta de résister, en vain. Il se tourna complètement vers sa compagne qu'il prit à son tour dans ses bras alors qu'Hélios, jouant sa mélodie, s'envola pour aller se poser sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Surpris et de mauvaise grâce, Harry mit fin à son baiser.

- Tiens, tu sais voler toi ? Mais d'ailleurs, de quelle espèce es-tu ?

Hagrid, de par sa connaissance des créatures magique, fut chargé de répondre.

- C'est un Sol Scintilla, vulgairement appelé PoussièreDeFeu. Un petit oiseau assez rare d'Amazonie, très social.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Oh, rien qu'un petit mois, pas d'avantage…

- Un mois ? Pour un oiseau, c'est beaucoup, s'étonna Harry, regardant le Sol Scintilla juché sur le dossier de la chaise.

- Ah oui, nous avons omis un petit détail, ajouta Hagrid. Pour ça, ne t'en fais pas, il vivra aussi longtemps que toi.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Harry, sûr de ne pas avoir bien saisi le sens de ces paroles.

- Si, si, tu as bien entendu, intervint Albus, lisant aisément les pensées de son jeune ami. En devenant le maître d'Hélios et en le nommant, tu as créé un lien qui t'uni à lui.

- Ce qui signifie que ?

Harry ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, la laissant volontairement en suspens.

- Ce qui signifie qu'Hélios devient indépendant de toi. Tant que tu seras là, Hélios pourra s'appuyer sur ta magie pour le faire vivre.

- C'est moi qui le maintient en vie ? répéta l'Elu, grimaçant, trouvant ce principe légèrement glauque.

- En quelque sorte. Hélios a bien sûr sa propre magie qui le fait vivre, mais une réserve assez pauvre. Voilà pourquoi les PoussièreDeFeu doivent trouver très rapidement une autre source de magie auprès de qui il décide de vivre. S'il ne trouve pas de source complémentaire, ils n'ont qu'une simple vie, semblable à ses congénères moldus : une vie de cinq ans… A partir de maintenant, tu es lié à vie à Hélios…

Appuyant les paroles du vénérable directeur, l'oisillon vint se poser sur l'épaule du Survivant, poussant son chant qui réchauffait tant les cœurs.

Une heure plus tard, ayant pris congé de leur collègue, Harry et Estelle partirent de la salle des professeurs, prêts à retrouver leur appartement.

Hélios voletait devant eux, partant dans tous les sens, explorant les différents couloirs avant de revenir à tire d'aile vers le couple.

Les deux amis le regardaient faire, s'amusant de cette si petite chose. Petite, mais bruyante !

- Hé, dis donc, tu ne te tais jamais ? lui demanda, goguenard, le Survivant. Tu ne serais pas un cousin du pinson, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- ça me fait penser…, commença Estelle, stoppant sa marche pour mieux regarder son compagnon.

- Quoi donc ? lui répondit ce dernier, regardant sa compagne réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es déclaré ?

- Déclaré ? Pour… quoi ? fit-il sans comprendre.

- Et bien, le soir où tu t'es battu avec Théodore, tu as pris la forme d'un loup, l'éclaira Estelle.

- Oh… Je vois où tu veux en venir.

La gêne dans la voix d'Harry n'était guère dissimulée.

- Tu es un animagus non déclaré ?

- Et bien… commença-t-il hésitant.

Le Survivant tenta de trouver une excuse valable à ce fait qui pouvait le conduire à tout instant à Askaban. Rien ne vint pourtant, pas le moindre petit mensonge valable. Considérant l'auror devant lui, il voulut dissimuler son hésitation, peine perdue.

- Je vois… Animagus non déclaré, ça fait quoi ? Trois ans à Askaban, plus…

Pour la faire taire et par la même occasion se sortir de cette mauvaise passe, Harry l'embrassa fougueusement en la plaquant au mur.

L'auror se débattit un instant, voulant continuer la torture, mais la main baladeuse de son compagnon l'en dissuada.

- Et moi, j'ai une autre question, lui susurra-t-il en rompant le baiser tandis qu'il passait sa main sous le t-shirt de la femme. Cette même nuit, comment as-tu fait pour me suivre ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu et pourtant, j'ai une très bonne ouïe…

Tout en réfléchissant, il continua ses caresses qui déconcentraient tant la jeune auror.

N'entendant plus Hélios, il le chercha des yeux sans pour autant le trouver. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur sa gauche, il fut surpris de trouver l'oiseau aussi près de lui. C'est alors que la solution lui apparut.

- Oh, toi aussi alors ? déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu et complice. Tu es un animagus… Quel est ton animal ?

Entre deux soupirs Estelle parvint difficilement à articuler le nom de l'aigle. Avant que leur petit jeu ne parte trop loin, Harry se décolla de l'auror, lui offrant un dernier baiser.

- Voilà… Nous sommes ex aequo ! Toi non plus tu n'es pas déclarée !

- Toujours garder un atout dans sa main, conclut-elle tandis qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le tableau du loup, marquant l'entrée de leur appartement.

- Hé, Silver ! l'interpella le maître des lieux, faisant sursauter la bête peinte qui fit volte-face vers ses opportuns.

- Hé, Harry, Estelle, de retour ? fit-il en gambadant gaiement. Alors vous deux, prêts pour un tour ? Vous revenez encore cette année ? Vous m'avez manqué vous savez ! J'ai cru que vous ne reviendriez plus et que vous alliez me laisser avec un nouveau professeur, un type bizarre. Je me demandais déjà sur quel drôle de zigoto j'allais encore tomber.

- Mais non mon gros Sisi, on ne te laisserait pas tomber, le rassura Estelle, lui trouvant par la même un surnom.

- Tiens, Sissi… Sissi… c'est joli comme surnom, marmonna le professeur de défense.

- Quoi ? Non surtout pas, cria le loup, effaré d'un pareil surnom. Tout sauf Sissi. C'est une horreur ! Estelle, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Tu aurais pu te retenir de m'appeler de la sorte, quand même ! Sissi, pour un loup, ça fait… ça fait…

- ça fait la princesse Sissi, trouva Estelle en repensant au film de Ernst Marischka, réalisé en 1955. C'est mignon et ça te va super bien. Tu n'aimes pas ?

Lorsqu'elle lui posa la question de manière innocente, un sourire carnassier sur le visage s'affichait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Le canidé resta un instant sans voix, choqué des propos tenus.

- Non, non, vraiment, fit-il paniqué. Et toi Harry, arrête de rire et aide moi, je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pas la laisser m'appeler comme ça, c'est nul pour un loup. Tu devrais comprendre. Entre loup, on se connaît, on s'entraide !

- Bon allez, basta ! Crois en moi parce que je suis la voie de l'éternité.

- Heu… pardon ? s'étonna Silver.

- Le mot de passe, imbécile, le rappela à l'ordre l'auror.

- Ah ouais, c'est pas faux, c'est pas faux… Mais en fait, tu le sors d'où, ce mot de passe ? Enfin, cette phrase, ça ne fait pas un peu long pour un mot de passe ?

- Il marque un point, tu le sors d'où cette phrase ?

- Ce n'est pas une phrase, c'est la signature de mon grand-père, s'expliqua l'Elu en levant les yeux au plafond.

- La signature de ton ancêtre ? lui demanda Estelle, étonnée. Quel ancêtre ?

- Vlad III Tepes Dracula !

- Non, nia le loup, sans pouvoir y croire. Pas possible ! Tu es le rejeton de Dracula ? Le vampire, le comte vampire, le maître vampire, le vampire original ?

- Ouais, celui-là, tu en connais d'autre des Vlad III Dracula, toi ?

- Ouaw, jappa le loup. C'est classe ça ! L'hérité d'un vampire, que dis-je « Du Vampire ». J'abrite le petit-fils de Dracula. Quand les autres seront ça, ils vont en faire une jaunisse.

Le loup courait partout dans son tableau, sautant comme un petit fou, se roulant dans l'herbe.

- Oui, justement, pas un mot, Silver ! le menaça avec humeur Harry. Ne dis rien aux autres ou je te nomme officiellement Sissi !

- Bon, bon, consentit l'animal, déçu de ne pas pouvoir parader devant ses collègues tableaux. Mais dis-moi, toi aussi tu es un vampire, alors ? Toi aussi tu attaques les gens comme ça (Il mima l'assaut en bondissant dans les airs, rugissant de toutes ses forces). Toi aussi tu as des dents pointues et tu suces le sang des gens ?

- Non, je ne suis pas un vampire, ça ne se transmet pas de génération en génération, lui expliqua Harry. Mais si tu continues, je vais tenter le sang de loup.

Le loup se figea puis lui montra les dents en guise de sourire.

- Hé, mais si tu me tues, tu ne pourras plus rentrer dans tes apparts, se moque Silver. Ha, ha, tu t'es fait avoir. Sans moi, bah, c'est mort, plus d'appartement.

- Holà, holà, on se calme, les garçons ! les tempéré Estelle, mettant fin à leur petit jeu du plus grand et du plus malin. Ça sent la testostérone à plein nez, ici. Et toi, mon petit Sissi tout mimi, laisse nous entrer.

Protestant une dernière fois contre le surnom à l'eau de rose et grinçant des crocs, le loup disparut pour laisser au tableau la place de s'agrandir et de former la voûte d'accès aux lieux.

Estelle entra la première et Harry en profita pour appeler Hélios d'un sifflement mélodique.

Le petit animal exotique répondit à l'appel par un sifflement joyeux avant de revenir vers son maître à tire d'aile.

L'appartement n'avait pas changé. Il était resté tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé avant de partit en vacances.

Hélios voleta dans toute la pièce, découvrant son nouvel environnement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour élire domicile sur la bibliothèque, imaginant déjà la chaleur que pourrait lui fournir en hiver la cheminée de marbre, en face de son nouveau nid.

Battant des ailes, il dépoussiéra son petit coin, après quoi, il y tracta, avec difficulté, une écharpe que son nouveau maître avait laissé traîner sur le portemanteau, l'année précédente. Il l'arrangea pour s'en faire un véritable petit nid douillet dans lequel il se coucha paresseusement.

- ça va, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, on ne te dérange pas ? fit moqueuse l'auror à l'adresse d'Hélios. N'hésite pas à demander s'il te manque quoi que ce soit.

Ce dernier poussa un chant de satisfaction tandis qu'Harry se précipitait sans plus attendre vers la chambre pour attester vocalement de la présence du piano.

- Chouette, le plus important y est ! cria-t-il joyeux. Ah oui, la deuxième chose la plus importante ?

Il revint en trombe dans le salon pour ouvrir le minibar. Il le trouva rempli de différents alcools et liqueurs.

- Parfait, on est paré pour une année de cours, résuma-t-il en se frottant les mains.

- Un piano, de l'alcool, souffla Estelle désespérée. T'es bien un gars, toi alors… Pas de doutes à avoir…

Elle éclata soudain de rire, sans raison apparente. Harry, surprit et ne comprenant guère ce qui pouvait bien provoquer son hilarité s'approcha d'elle, inquiet.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Non, je t'imaginais seulement bourré en train de jouer du piano…

* * *

><p><strong>Voila… <strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et qu'il ne vous a pas trop ennuyé !**

**La suite suivra dès que je recevrais le retour de ma bêta. **

**Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée, **

**Skarine **


	4. Les liens du sang

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le chapitre trois… Le dernier avant la rentrée ! **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**LuceInTheDark :** Une réunion… trop ennuyeux pour Harry ! Mais, c'est vrai qu'il est intenable ! J'ai parfois du mal à le tenir moi-même… Je suis contente de réussir à te faire rire ! J'essaye d'être régulière mais bon… Merci, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs fidèles ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ^^

**Mordos :** Je ne le prends pas mal, chacun ses goûts après tout ^^

**Juliette :** Merci ! Mes idées ? Je les trouve… eu… dans mon bol de rhum matinal ? X) Le petit nouveau débarque au prochain chapitre avec la rentrée aussi. Tu verras, c'est un drôle de zigoto ! Mon perso préféré je crois… avec le frangin d'Estelle…

* * *

><p><strong>Liens du sang<strong>

Le jeudi précédent la rentrée, Harry fut invité à dîner par les parents d'Estelle, désireux de faire la connaissance de la nouvelle conquête de leur fille.

C'est donc vers dix-huit heures que les deux jeunes gens se préparèrent.

Harry était nerveux et ne cessait de vouloir se défiler, prétextant tels ou tels maux imaginaires sous les rires sadiques de la jeune femme.

A court d'excuse, le Survivant souffla une bonne fois pour toute, tentant un dernier ultimatum qui échoua bien évidemment. Il consentit donc à se lever du sofa dans lequel il s'était auparavant laissé choir.

Traînant des pieds et nerveux, il se rendit dans la chambre à coucher où il se planta devant l'armoire, cherchant un vêtement de rigueur.

Estelle avait, quant à elle, prit d'assaut la salle de bain qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter. Elle en ressortit une heure plus tard, vêtue de la nouvelle robe que son ami lui avait offerte à leur dernière virée au chemin de Traverse.

Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon assez lâche, laissant quelques mèches retomber autour de son visage. Elle avait, en outre, appliqué un maquillage léger, mettant en valeur l'agate de ses prunelles.

L'auror rejoignit son compagnon dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle en resta bouche bée.

Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion un smoking noir des plus élégants. A l'instant où Estelle le surprit, debout devant un miroir de la chambre, il tentait en vain de discipliner sa tignasse

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu en costume et elle devait avouer que ça lui allait à merveille.

Voyant le reflet de la jeune femme derrière lui, il se retourna, légèrement inquiet.

- Alors ? Je suis comment ? Bien ou pas ?

- Parfait… Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent en costume, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour rajuster son nœud papillon.

- C'est vrai ? fit-il guère convaincu. J'ai l'air d'un pingouin là-dedans, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle pouffa de rire tandis qu'il se regardait dans la glace d'un œil critique.

- Mais non, tu es super mignon comme ça ! Ça te va super bien, le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Rassuré pas ses dires, l'Elu prit enfin conscience de l'habillement d'Estelle.

- Tu me bats à plat de couture, tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il en lui tendant la main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même.

Avant de partir, il tenta une dernière fois de discipliner ses cheveux de jais. Il en vint à la conclusion suivante : c'était mission impossible !

Baissant les bras, il laissa ses mèches rebelles partir de tous côtés, certaines lui retombant sur le front, cachant en partie sa cicatrice.

Entendant Hélios qui sifflait, il l'appela à lui et l'oisillon apparut aussitôt, se posant sur le piano à queue.

- On va sortir Estelle et moi. Tu t'en sortiras tout seul ?

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau siffla d'une manière affirmative, un peu trop enjouée au goût du sorcier. La perspective de rester seul dans l'appartement plaisait énormément au PoussièreDeFeu qui, déjà, se voyait faisant la course dans tout le meublé, zigzagant entre les objets fragiles en tentant de ne pas les faire tomber.

Levant un sourcil interrogatif et quelque peut inquiet, Harry cru bon de préciser.

- Ça veut dire aussi que tu restes sage pendant notre absence…

L'oiseau hocha sa petite tête de haut en bas.

- Pas de bêtise…

Encore une fois Hélios fit le signe affirmatif auquel le sorcier ni cru pas une seconde.

Soufflant et hochant la tête de gauche à droite, le professeur céda.

- Pire qu'un gamin, murmura-t-il.

Se rajoutant une légère touche de parfum, attrapant au passage le bouquet de lys acheté plus tôt dans la journée, il tendit son bras à l'auror et tous deux sortirent de leurs appartements.

Silver resta à son tour bouche bée en découvrant les occupants de ces lieux sur leur trente et un.

D'un sifflement approbateur il ne pu se retenir de commenter.

- Ben ça alors ! La reine d'Angleterre vous a invité à son mariage, ou quoi ? fit le loup, ébahi, roulant de grands yeux.

- Mets-toi à l'actualité, mon vieux, lui suggéra Harry. La reine, ça fait vingt-quatre ans qu'elle est mariée !

Ne laissant pas au loup le temps de répliquer, ils se hâtèrent vers la sortie.

Tout le long du chemin, Harry ne cessa de tirer sur ses manches et sur les pans de son costume, convaincu de sa ressemblance avec un pingouin.

- Les costumes de la renaissance, tout en étant aussi classe, étaient bien plus confortables, tu peux me croire ! s'exclama Harry tout en triturant ses manches. Un pingouin, je ressemble à un pingouin...

- Arrête, tu vas agrandir ton costume à tirer comme ça, l'enguirlanda-t-elle en lui tapant sur les doigts alors qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois d'attraper sa manche. Un vrai gamin, quand tu t'y mets.

Arrivés aux grilles du château, ils transplanèrent ensemble, direction Hastings, dans le Sussex.

L'Elu se laissa guider pas l'auror qui l'amena aux portes d'une maison au cœur de la vieille ville.

Pénétrant dans la propriété, Estelle sonna tandis qu'Harry restait en retrait. Aussitôt, un homme vint leur ouvrir.

L'homme en question, sans aucun doute le père de famille, devait avoir atteint la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux avaient déjà pris la coloration poivre et sel, mais ils étaient encore abondants. Pas encore de trace de calvitie précoce. L'homme les avait plaqués en arrière, sous une couche de brillantine. L'Elu retrouva sur le visage bourru du père les yeux couleur agate de sa fille. Sous son nez droit, une fine moustache grise cachait en partie les lèvres fines de l'homme. Sous un costume élégant, on pouvait deviner sans peine les larges épaules et les muscles encore bien présents qui devaient en dissuader plus d'un.

Malgré le physique intimidant, Harry put discerner sans peine une âme aimante envers les siens et chaleureuse envers les étrangers. Ses prunelles brillaient en effet de malice et de bienveillance.

En revoyant son père, Estelle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras.

- Papa, s'écria-t-elle toute heureuse.

- Estelle, content de te revoir, lui répondit l'homme d'une voix criante d'émotion. Ça faisait longtemps.

Le Survivant crut discerner la présence fugace d'une larme coulant sur les joues ridées du maître de maison.

Lorsque Estelle se libera de son père, elle se tourna vers son ami pour le présenter.

- Papa, je te présente Harry Griffith. Harry, mon père : Georges Deirdre.

- Enchanté, monsieur, répondit le professeur avec politesse et respect.

Le père prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne pour la lui serrer. Lui tapant sur l'épaule d'un air entendu, il lui rendit son salut.

- Salut jeune homme, heureux de faire ta connaissance, lui confia-t-il pour me mettre à l'aise. Tu peux m'appeler Georges, je n'aime pas trop le « monsieur », ça fait trop officiel. Mais enfin, rentre, je t'en prie. Ma femme est impatiente de te voir. Tu sais comment sont les femmes avec leur curiosité…

Lui offrant un clin d'œil complice, il referma la porte derrière son invité.

Harry avait vu juste, l'homme, malgré son physique impressionnant, était on ne plus charmant, sociable et bon vivant.

Le Survivant, entrant derrière son hôte dans le salon, découvrit le reste de la famille.

Une petite bonne femme, un peu plus jeune que son mari, vint aussitôt lui faire l'embrassade, un sourire charmée sur le visage.

Plus petite que sa fille, mais tout aussi mince, Harry comprit de qui tenait sa petite amie.

Les mêmes cheveux bruns et soyeux, le même visage fin. Sa fille en était le portrait craché. Seuls les yeux d'un vert pétillant différaient.

- Bonsoir, Harry, je m'appelle Nina, se présenta-t-elle tout en continuant de lui sourire. Enchantée de te rencontrer. Depuis le temps que nous attendons cela.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, lui répondit Harry, se sentant à l'aise avec la mère d'Estelle. C'est vraiment très aimable à vous de m'avoir invité.

Toujours galant, il lui présenta son bouquet de lys. Ce geste sembla la toucher et l'enchanter au possible.

- Oh…Harry, tu n'aurais pas dû !, s'exclama-t-elle en respirant le parfum des fleurs. C'est charmant !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, en remerciement du présent floral, avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce, la cuisine sans aucun doute, pour mettre ses fleurs dans un vase.

L'homme à la cicatrice salua le reste de la famille.

Accrochée aux jambes d'Estelle, la petite sœur observait le nouveau d'un œil timide. Elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans, pas d'avantage, les cheveux bruns, les yeux agates : une réplique miniature d'Estelle.

- Hey, salut, fit-il en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant pour se mettre à sa taille. Je m'appelle Harry et toi ?

- Rose, répondit-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, lui dit-il tout sérieux.

- Toi aussi t'es un sorcier comme nous ? demanda-t-elle du au tac au tac.

- Oui…

- Pour de vrai ? l'interrogea-t-elle en ouvrant grands les yeux de bonheur.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Et bien regarde, Rose, c'est pour toi…

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une demi-douzaine de papillons orangés. Les insectes aux ailes chatoyantes, après avoir voltigé quelque temps se rassemblèrent pour se transformer en une rose, qu'il offrit à la jeune fille émerveillée.

- Merci, fit-elle perdant soudain toute sa timidité. Elle est super jolie !

- C'est une rose, elle est aussi jolie que toi, fit-il, galant.

L'enfant rougit sous le compliment avant de s'approcher du garçon pour lui faire un baiser de remerciement sur la joue.

Entendant des pas descendant les escaliers, le jeune professeur se releva et se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

Perché sur la deuxième marche, la main sur la rampe, l'homme en question devait être de trois ans l'aîné de son amie.

Il était un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus séduisant, dans la force de l'âge.

Ses cheveux bruns, assez longs, retombant sur son front et ses yeux agates cachés par quelques mèches, étaient sans aucun doute autant de traits caractéristiques dans la famille. Son visage était finement sculpté, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines. Il avait hérités de son père les épaules carrés et les muscles bien dessinés. Il portait, lui aussi, un smoking noir très élégant.

Il sauta les deux marches qui lui restaient à descendre. Aussitôt, sa sœur se précipita dans ses bras. Il l'y accueillit avec tout l'amour qu'un frère pouvait donner à sa cadette.

Lorsque sa sœur relâcha son étreinte, il s'approcha d'Harry, le détaillant de ses yeux froids.

Avec la chaleur d'un iceberg, il lui tendit une main que le Survivant serra toujours aussi souriant malgré l'accueil plutôt glacé.

- Harry, je te présente David, mon frère. Dave, voici Harry Griffith.

- Enchanté, le salua l'Elu, mettant tout l'entrain qu'il pouvait y mettre.

- Oui, de même…, lui rendit le surnommé Dave, sans la moindre enthousiasme.

Appelée au même moment à la cuisine par sa mère, Estelle ne remarqua pas l'atmosphère plutôt électrique de la pièce.

Les deux hommes restèrent face à face, le frère aîné toisant son vis-à-vis avec méfiance.

Le père apparut soudain, mettant court au trouble. Avec entrain, il sortit les verres à pied, pressé d'entamer l'apéritif.

- Allez, on sort le champagne, les enjoignit-il, tout heureux. Harry, je vous laisse servir.

Ce disant, il tendit la bouteille à Harry qui, sans le moindre mal, la déboucha pour remplir une à une les coupes.

Estelle et sa mère Nina apportèrent des amuse-bouche et tous s'assirent au salon autour de la table basse.

Le père offrit une coupe à chacun, présentant un verre de jus de pomme à sa plus petite fille. Ils trinquèrent, puis commencèrent à piocher dans les plats.

La discussion s'orienta irrémédiablement vers le Survivant.

- Alors, ces vacances, ça c'est bien passé ? demandèrent les parents au couple.

Ce fut la jeune femme, encore tout excitée de ses vacances passées, qui répondit.

- Merveilleuses !, s'enthousiasma Estelle à l'idée de raconter les vacances de folie qu'ils avaient passé. Harry m'a emmenée faire un véritable petit tour du monde. On a été visiter les temples aztèques, les pyramides égyptiennes, on a même faillit se faire surprendre par une équipe de chercheurs moldus. Le tombeau n'avait pas encore été ouvert, les chercheurs ne trouvaient pas le chemin. Imaginez leur tête en nous découvrant, nous, à l'intérieur de la chambre funéraire !

La petite famille rigola de bon cœur en entendant les anecdotes de leur fille au sujet de leurs vacances rocambolesques. L'Elu eut toutefois le réflexe de la couper avant qu'elle ne parle de leur excursion sur la Lune. Peut être cela aurait-il été trop étrange à évoquer…

Puis vinrent les questions plus personnelles au sujet de la famille du nouveau petit copain de leur fille, de ses origines, de sa vie, lequel répondit la même chose qu'à ses collègues, un an lus tôt.

- Je suis né à Belize. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an. J'ai été élevé par un mentor. Après son décès, j'ai voyagé un peu partout, au gré de mes envies. L'année dernière, je terminais mon épopée par l'Angleterre où je suis devenu professeur de défense, voilà toute l'histoire !

Apprenant la perte précoce de ses parents, les parents étaient restés troublés. Estelle y remédia en repartant immédiatement dans le récit de leurs vacances.

- Oui, Harry m'a emmené à Belize, c'est un coin charmant !

Puis la conversation reprit aussitôt, dans la bonne humeur.

L'attitude de l'aîné n'avait quant à elle pas changé. Il restait méfiant vis-à-vis d'Harry qui en était mal à l'aise. Ce dernier s'emblait portant être le seul à remarquer les regards soupçonneux que lui lançait David.

Assis en face, David, entre deux répliques, posait des yeux froids sur le Survivant. Il l'observait intensément, le jugeait sans pitié, peu convaincu.

A chaque fois qu'Estelle se rapprochait un peu trop du voyageur temporel, l'aîné poussait un sifflement réprobateur, accompagné d'un regard d'avertissement à l'égard d'Harry.

Puis arriva le repas qui se déroula dans la même atmosphère : tendu entre les deux jeunes hommes, festive avec les autres.

Le Survivant, galant comme à son habitude, aida Nina à débarrasser la table tout en discutant.

Le dessert avalé, la table rangée, le patriarche proposa une partie de belotte que tous exceptèrent.

- Bon, désolé Harry, commença le père, mais je vais te ravir ta chérie pour cette partie ! Ne m'en veux pas mais je voudrais gagner… Estelle est la meilleure d'entre nous à ce petit jeu.

Cela ne l'aurait guère dérangé si le quatrième joueur n'eut été David en personne.

Le sourire quelque peu crispé, l'Elu prit place à la diagonale de l'aîné avec qui il allait devoir faire équipe.

Après avoir battu les cartes, le maître de maison déposa le paquet au centre de la table. Estelle revint à table avec de quoi noter, s'assit en face d'Harry et traça sur son petit calepin deux colonnes inscrivant en haut de chacune d'elles une lettre désignant chaque l'équipe.

La petite Rose, curieuse, s'invita à la table, grimpant sur les jambes de sa sœur en lui demandant de lui apprendre à jouer, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

- La plus petite donne, déclara le patriarche en piochant une carte au hasard.

D'un coup d'œil, le professeur capta le regard insistant de son équipier, lui signifiant sûrement qu'il le laissait tirer au sort.

Harry avait pioché une dame, son adversaire un sept, c'est donc ce dernier qui se chargea de la distribution.

Puis le match commença. Jouer avec une personne qui ne vous faisait pas confiance n'était guère commode.

Petit à petit, David dut se résoudre à enterrer la hache de guerre, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une partie.

Plusieurs fois, Estelle et son père réussirent à mettre capot ses adversaires. Ceux-ci ne se laissaient pourtant pas démonter et persévéraient.

La première partie fut remportée de justesse par les jeunes hommes : 103 à 91.

La deuxième se solda par une écrasante victoire de la part de la fille et son père : 106 à 60.

La belle apporta la victoire finale aux garçons : 101 à 98, un match plus que serré.

Bon joueur, le père, félicitant les jeunes gens pour leur jeu, leur offrit un verre de digestif, invitant au passage sa femme restée dans la cuisine.

C'est devant la cheminée où crépitait un bon feu, que la conversation reprit et pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry, les regards soupçonneux du frère.

- Au faite Estelle, tu as eu du courrier moldu. Je l'ai monté dans ta chambre.

- C'est important ?

La mère haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Bon, je vais voir ça alors, je reviens tout de suite !

Faussant compagnie au reste de sa famille et laissant son petit ami entre leurs mains, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

- Cette année, si j'ai bien compris, Estelle retourne travailler à Poudlard, commença la mère.

- Oui, c'est bien, déclara Harry. On sera ensemble, comme ça.

- Et nous tranquille, plaisanta le père.

Ne voyant sa petite amie redescendre, il tenta de sympathiser une dernière fois avec l'aîné.

- Et, heu... toi, Dave, tu travailles ?

- Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre, peu enclin à la conversation.

- Tu travailles où ?, persévéra Harry, malgré tout.

- Au ministère, Service des enquêtes…

- C'est chouette ça, fit le Survivant, feignant l'enthousiasme.

- Ouais…

L'Elu, voyant ses tentatives infructueuses, baissa les bras. Autant essayer de faire la conversation à un caillou…

- Décidément, elle ne redescend toujours pas, se plaignit le père, tournant son regard vers la porte par laquelle sa fille avait disparu. Elle se les fabrique, ses lettres ? Harry, monte et ramène là !

Souriant au patriarche, il obéit et grimpa les marches pour rejoindre la chambre de l'auror.

- Troisième porte à droite, lui cria le père du rez-de-chaussée.

La porte de la chambre était restée ouverte et l'Elu put y rejoindre Estelle.

Repoussant la porte derrière lui, il souffla un bon coup, heureux d'échapper aux regards froids de David.

Surprise, Estelle releva la tête de la lettre qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Je suis lente, c'est ça ? proposa-t-elle en guise de préambule.

Harry hocha la tête de haute en bas, confirmant les craintes de la jeune femme.

- Pas de ma faute, y a trop de lettre, se défendit-elle pour la forme.

Voyant son ami peu enclin à la rigolade, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Un problème ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si, tout va bien, la contra-t-il, lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Sa tactique marcha car rigolant, elle se rapprocha d'avantage du jeune homme pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Bon, je redescends, fais vite, ton père s'inquiète !

Lorsqu'il ressortit dans le couloir, il referma la porte derrière lui. Quelques mètres plus loin, il découvrit le frère qui l'attendait de pieds fermes.

- Ah, Dave, fit-il feignant la bonne humeur. Un problème ?

- Tu mens… fit-il d'une voie à faire frissonner les morts.

- Pardon ?, s'étonna Harry, se demandant si cela se voyait tant que cela qu'il n'éprouvait aucune bonne humeur au contact de David.

- Où est ce que tu as étudié ? lui demanda-t-il abruptement, passant du coq à l'âne. Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard. Estelle et moi y étions, nous aurions dû nous croiser… Alors où ? Il y a une école à Belize ?

- Non, je n'étais pas dans une école, lui rétorqua Harry, sentant les problèmes arriver. J'avais un mentor…

- Tu mens, répéta-t-il. Je ne te fais pas confiance, tu caches quelque chose. Tu n'as pas l'air tout net, chuchota-t-il. Tu es un Griffith…

- Oui, et alors ?

- Et alors les Griffith sont étranges… J'ai étudié cette famille, l'année dernière, avant que tu n'arrives… Des gens étranges… pas clairs…

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on a d'étrange ?, s'étonna le voyageur.

- Dans chaque livres d'histoire, il y a au moins un de cette famille qui se ballade…

- En quoi est-ce étrange ? Nous avons tous des ancêtres, non ?

- A chaque fois, il y a la biographie complète de l'homme, lui expliqua David, le regardant étrangement. Mais à chaque fois, il manque quelque chose…

Harry resta silencieux, fronçant des sourcils sans comprendre.

- Il manque le début et la fin de l'histoire. On ne sait jamais dans quelles circonstances ils sont nés. Il n'est jamais fait mention de leur mort… Chaque membre apparaît d'un jour à l'autre, sans passé, puis disparaît sans laisser de traces…

« Voilà, nous y étions », songea Harry.

- John Griffith, un commandant durant la première guerre mondiale, tenta-t-il tout de même.

- Disparu lors l'offensive Meuse Argonne on ne le retrouvait ni parmi les vivants, ni parmi les morts… cracha perfidement David.

- Les erreurs d'identification étaient fréquentes…

- Chaque Griffith étaient âgés de la vingtaine et disparaissaient avant d'avoir atteint la trentaine, surenchérie David.

- Ils prenaient leur retraite, fit Harry dans le but de le faire rire.

Peine perdue.

- Aucun signe de mariage, ni de descendance…

- Ils ne révélaient pas leur vie privée au publique, répliqua Harry. C'étaient des hommes qui voulaient garder leur tranquillité, et les femmes les en auraient empêché.

- Ta cicatrice, comment l'as-tu eue ?

Harry fut quelque peu dérouté par ce changement brusque de sujet. Il ne pu s'empêcher de porter la main à son front avant de répondre.

- Un sort…

- Un sort, répéta son agresseur. Beaucoup de sorts laissent ce genre de marque dis-moi ?

Le survivant garda le silence, ne sachant où il voulait en venir.

- De toute ma vie, je n'ai vu que deux personnes qui possédaient une telle cicatrice une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair, asséna brusquement David. L'une vient des livres d'histoire, l'autre est juste devant moi… Ce qui est étrange, c'est que c'est deux personnes viennent de la même famille, portent le même nom… Francesco Griffith de Venise, dans la renaissance…

- Coïncidence, répondit Harry sans trop y croire.

En son for intérieur, il pestait contre cette erreur. Le seul jour où il avait oublié de déguiser sa marque, c'était le jour où un peintre lui tirait le portrait.

- C'est ça, coïncidence, fit David avec un sourire moqueur et la voix sarcastique. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te fais pas confiance. Il y a trop de… coïncidences qui tournent autour de toi. Je me demande même comment Estelle arrive à te faire confiance… Et Dumbledor ? Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris… Tous les bonhommes de ta famille n'étaient pas des saints ! Il y a eu de tout, des meurtriers, des assassins, des traîtres…

- Pas des traîtres, non, répliqua vivement Harry, touché dans son amour-propre. Assassins et meurtriers peut-être, mais pas de traîtres.

Faisant fi de l'objection, le frère continua sur sa lancée.

- Ils y en a qui se sont alliés à de drôles de personnages… Dracula, pour ne citer que lui.

Cette simple parole eut le don de mettre en colère l'homme à la cicatrice qui n'était pas encore totalement guérit de la mort de son « grand-père ».

- Que sais tu à propos de lui ? objecta-t-il vivement. Les personnes ne sont pas forcément ce que nous pensons qu'elles soient…

Ce fut au tour de l'aîné de froncer les sourcils.

- Et toi, qu'en sais-tu ?

- Beaucoup plus que toi, crois-moi…

- Justement, je ne te crois pas. Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu as dis que ce soit à propos de toi, de ta vie, de ton passé… Quelque chose ne va pas dans toute ton histoire. Tu mens et je le sens. Que ce soit clair, je t'ai à l'œil. Ne t'avise surtout pas à faire le moindre mal à Estelle où tu auras affaire à moi, fit-il tout bas à l'oreille du professeur, la voix menaçante et glaciale.

Si l'attitude du frère troublait Harry, en revanche, il ne l'intimidait pas le moins du monde. Ne voulant toutefois pas s'enfoncer, l'Elu préféra ne rien répondre, restant statique pendant que son interlocuteur s'éloignait de lui, descendant les escaliers avec un calme olympien.

Le voyageur temporel attendit que le jeune homme soit arrivé en bas pour s'appuyer le dos au mur. Caressant de sa main droite sa cicatrice, l'autre pendant inutilement à son flanc, il réfléchit aux paroles de David.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il fût percé au grand jour par un homme si jeune ? L'aîné, si méfiant, avait-il découvert son secret ? Le soupçonnait-il de quoi que ce soit ? Avait-il les preuves suffisantes ou s'appuyait-il sur de simples conjectures ? Allait-il faire part de ses doutes à d'autres ? Provoquerait-il sa perte ? Autant de questions capitales à l'esprit et si peu de réponses…

Cette fois, Harry était surveillé de très près… L'année s'annonçais plus difficile encore que la précédente.

S'accordant un temps pour relâcher la pression accumulée et rejeter au loin ses nouveaux soucis, il se prépara à jouer son rôle, à afficher comme autrefois son sourire chaleureux. Le cœur pourtant n'y était plus. Il craignait que sa couverture ne soit balayée par l'aîné. Plus effrayant encore, il craignait d'y perdre d'un même coup Estelle et tous ses autres amis.

Soufflant une dernière fois, replongeant dans son personnage de bonne humeur, il rejoignit sa petite amie dans sa chambre pour l'y tirer et la ramener, comme demandé, à son père.

* * *

><p><strong>Finit ! Harry est en péril (son secret du moins), le frangin protecteur entre enfin en scène. <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Prochaine étape : la rentrée et enfin, la découverte du petit nouveau qui me tient tant à cœur ! **

**Passé un bon Week-end. **

**Skarine **


	5. Le petit nouveau

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Voilà la suite ! Enfin la rentrée avec l'arrivée du petit nouveau que j'adore ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Nalou666 : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! :D

**Juliette :** XD Harry ferait mieux de ce méfier tu as raison ! Donc voila la rentrée comme promis ! Et le petit nouveau… Je l'adore ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire lui aussi ! Oh et, ne t'en fait pas, David va revenir très bientôt…

**Duaran :** Merci :D j'espère que le suite sera tout aussi bonne ! Alors alors… il ne faut pas que j'en dise trop sinon le semblant de suspense que j'essaye tant bien que mal d'installer va tomber à l'eau… XD Donc… oui, la guerre aura son importance, on va entendre parler un peu plus de Voldy… Pour la naissance d'Harry… je planche dessus ! Mais j'ai encore du temps… Voila, je n'en dis pas plus ^^

**LuceInTheDark :** ça me fait le même effet en te lisant ! :D Trois reviews ? XD C'est bon, je te pardonne, ça m'arrive aussi d'oublier la moitié ! (souvent même…) Ah… pas mal, pas mal… je n'avais pas pensé à emmener Hélios en cours… je le garde dans un coin de la tête celle là ! Oh ? Tu n'as pas aimé mon petit préféré ? David ? Mais il est cool ce mec ! Un détective, un vrai ! Un mini Sherlock ! Justement, un peu de soupçons envers Harry pimente un peu la donne… XD Je te laisse te faire une idée par toi-même du nouveau… Personnellement, je l'adore aussi ! Je me demande ce que tu en penseras… Aller, merci pour ta review encore une fois, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Pour ton adresse, c'est comme tu veux ! Je ne sais pas si tu peux me l'envoyer par message privé sans être membre du site… ça éviterait de la mettre à la vue de tous… Oh… et un truc complètement hors sujet… Ton pseudo a un rapport avec la chanson des Beatles « Lucy in the sky » ? Je t'avais dit que c'était hors sujet ! Tu étais prévenue ! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Le petit nouveau<strong>

Le jour de la rentrée était finalement arrivé. Assit sur la première marche de l'escalier principal, Harry attendait, en compagnie de ses collègues, l'arrivée du fameux Giacomo Stigma Tornupco.

Hélios qui avait tenu à l'accompagner voletait à présent comme un dératé dans tout le hall sous les regards méfiants des tableaux. Zigzagant entre les professeurs réunis, il vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'Elu.

- Giacomo... l'homme mystère, souffla ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur les grandes portes en bois de l'entrée, se demandant bien comment allait être le nouveau.

- On a le droit au bizutage ? demanda innocemment Jones.

Minerva, qui avait depuis quelques heures repris son masque de sévérité si connu des élèves, s'autorisa un petit sourire moqueur.

- ça ne serait pas pour déplaire à Minerva, commenta Fillius. Je ne te pensais pas aussi sadique…

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, plaisant la concernée.

- Allons les enfants, soyez sages et gentils avec lui, les réprimanda doucement le directeur.

- Oui P'pa ! firent Arthur et Horace d'une même voix enfantine.

-Rhô, allez, Albus, on n'aura même pas le droit de s'amuser un peu ? Histoire de lui souhaiter la bienvenue ? demanda, suppliante, Estelle.

L'interpellé ne répondit rien mais lui fit un clin d'œil discret qui satisfit la jeune femme.

Pomona et Rolanda commençaient à perdre patience, si grande était leur curiosité.

Lorsque les portes du château s'ouvrirent enfin, tous les yeux s'étaient rivés vers l'entrée.

Devant eux venait d'entrer un jeune homme, dans la trentaine. Fort séduisant, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés maintenus par du gel, des pattes bien marquées, il avait regard brun à la fois malicieux et mystérieux. Son nez droit surplombait une bouche aux lèvres fines. Son sourire charmeur découvrait des dents bien rangées et d'une grande blancheur. Une sympathie se dégageait de lui qui ne cessait de sourire comme si l'on venait de lui conter la blague du siècle.

Il était grand, fin au point d'en être maigre. Sous un long et lourd manteau de cuir, il avait revêtu un simple t-shirt noir et un jean. Il portait à ses pieds une paire de baskets en toile rouge.

Tandis que tous le saluaient – les femmes les premières – le professeur de défense resta à le contempler. L'homme à l'allure si facétieuse était fort étrange. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait mettre de nom sur ce visage.

Sous le regard conquit des femmes, le nouveau s'avança vers l'Elu qu'il n'avait pas encore salué, lui tendant la main.

- Giacomo Sigma Tornupco, fit-il, la voix enjouée où même son sourire semblait transparaître.

Balayant son impression de déjà vu, le Survivant lui sourit prenant sa main avec un enthousiasme non feint.

- Harry Leroy Griffith ! Ravi de te rencontrer !

- Moi de même.

Mais lorsque le voyageur temporel lui serra la main, le contact lui offrit une drôle de sensation, comme un frisson qui lui remonta tout le long du bras. Il lui sembla également qu'une lueur sauvage passait furtivement dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Décidément, ce type était bien mystérieux.

- Mais, en fait, tu n'as pas l'accent italien !

- Non, en effet, répondit le nouveau, haussant les épaules de dépit. Ma mère était anglaise, elle me parlait souvent dans sa langue maternelle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me fabriquer un quelconque accent ! Dommage, ça aurait fait fondre les jeunes demoiselles.

Harry ne put que rire. La bonne humeur du premier semblait contagieuse.

- Bon, je vous propose de rejoindre la grande salle, s'exclama le directeur, ravi que son nouvel employé plaise tant à ses collègues.

Les professeurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle, montrant le chemin à Giacomo.

Albus, les yeux pétillants se pencha vers Poppy qui ne cessait de regarder le nouveau.

- Je vous avais dit qu'il vous plairait…

Tandis que les premiers élèves entraient à leur tour, quelques temps plus tard, la conversation chez l'équipe enseignante battait son plein. Ils faisaient connaissance, parlant de tout et de rien à la fois.

Le remplaçant de Klaus, assis entre Liva et Horace se révéla être un homme charmant et enthousiasme. Il riait pour tout, la moindre petite blague l'amusait.

Les étudiants s'assirent à leur table respective. Comme d'habitude, les maraudeurs se firent remarquer, parlant et riant fort tout en faisant de grands gestes.

Ils prirent place à la table des Griffondors et furent rejoint presque aussitôt par les chimères.

- Les filles ! Heureux de vous revoir, s'exclama Sirius à qui la présence des filles, pendant l'été, avait manqué.

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de sauter dans leurs bras, bientôt imité par les trois autres animagus.

- Bon sang, on aurait du se voir pendant les vacs, regretta Remus, dans les bras de Julie.

- Cette année, on ne vous quitte plus d'une semelle, les prévient James retenant Lily contre lui.

- Oh non… on ne pourra plus s'en débarrasser maintenant, se plaignit Mathilde.

- Non, plus jamais, fit Peter, souriant comme jamais.

- On vient d'adopter des glues… plus moyen d'être tranquille... ô joie, plaisanta la jeune Evans.

- Oh… regardez moi ça, les coupa Julie, les yeux brillants rivés sur la table des professeurs.

S'asseyant enfin, chacun regarda la table.

- Geschwafel a disparut et regardez ce qu'on a à la place, fit Mathilde la mine rêveuse.

- Mignon, confirma Lily. Décidément, entre lui et Griffith, Dumbledor commence à avoir l'œil pour les beaux garçons.

- Hé, protestèrent d'une même voix les trois jeunes garçons, jaloux.

- Il n'est pas plus mignon que nous, fit Patmol en se gonflant la poitrine pour tenter de les convaincre.

- En même temps, plus mignon que nous, mon vieux, pas sûr que ça existe, le soutint James.

- La modestie ne vous étouffe pas, ça va aller ? les piqua Lily, sarcastique.

- Non mais, faut être réaliste les filles, souffla Remus, lui aussi jaloux, ses yeux fusillant le nouveau venu qui, pour les filles, était plus beau qu'eux et surtout plus beau que lui.

- Hé, protesta Julie, fronçant les sourcils devant le comportement puéril des garçons.

Leur débat fut vite coupé par l'arrivée des premières années.

Le Choixpeau magique poussa son habituelle chansonnette devant de jeunes enfants émerveillés par le décor majestueux de la Grande Salle.

Il y avait de quoi rester bouche bée, avec les bougies allumées, flottant paisiblement dans les airs. Les fantômes avaient décidé d'assister, eux aussi, à la répartition et s'étaient mélangés aux plus âgés.

La répartition toucha à sa fin. Tous les élèves avaient été placés et avaient rejoints leur table respective.

Dumbledore se leva faire son discours comme le voulait la tradition.

- Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, aux nouveaux comme aux anciens. Je tiens également à souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous à monsieur Giacomo Stigma Tornupco. Il assurera les cours d'études de runes, monsieur Geschwafel nous ayons quitté.

Tandis que le directeur parlait, il capta le regard noir que lui lançais Sirius. Il rigola doucement et décida de mettre fin à la torture du jeune animagus.

- Mais, je m'arrête là. A voir la mine de certain, je devine sans peine que vous n'avez pas envie de d'écouter le discours d'un vieil homme gâteux… Vous préférez sans doute manger.

Sirius retrouva le sourire alors que le directeur concluait.

- Je m'arrête donc là et vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Il tapa dans ses mains faisant apparaître les différents mets.

Les tables croulaient à présent sous la nourriture. On y trouvait de tout et de rien, des plats fumants des plus goûteux et appétissants.

Profitant de la surprise de leurs cadets, les plus anciens et habitués de l'école se jetèrent sur la nourriture sans tarder.

A la table des professeurs, le nouveau était, lui aussi, resté pétrifié devant ce qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux.

- C'est ce que j'appelle un repas, souffla-t-il, les yeux brillants, sous les regards amusés de ses collègues.

Giacomo se lécha les babines avant d'attraper promptement une cuisse de poulet.

Harry avait eu un drôle de sentiment en voyant la langue du professeur de runes humidifier la commissure de ses lèvres. Restant concentré sur son nouveau collègue, son habituel sourire se crispa.

Un frisson l'avait de nouveau parcourut, tout comme lorsqu'il lui avait serré la main. La même impression, le même courant qui l'avait traversé. Décidément, depuis quelque temps, il avait de drôle de pressentiments. Une petite voix à son oreille lui soufflait de rester sur ses gardes, de ne pas lui faire confiance.

A partir de cet instant, il décida de garder un œil sur son mystérieux collègue.

Tendant la main il attrapa une brochette et s'appliqua à la dévorer.

Son regard parcourut la grande salle. Il retrouva, à la table des Griffondors, ses parents et leurs amis. Chez les Serpentards, il observa Severus Rogue parlait froidement avec Regulus Black, d'un an son cadet. A leurs côtés, Lucius Malfoy tenait dans ses bras Narcissa Black tout en rigolant fort avec Belatrix Black.

Harry reconnut également Rodolphus Lestrange, le futur époux de Belatrix, Crabe, Goyle et Avery Jr.

Le professeur reporta son intention sur Regulus et Severus, un sourire sur les lèvres en se remémorant leur rôle dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

A quelques chaises de là, Giacomo était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Les yeux rivés sur la table des Serpentard, brillant d'un étrange éclat, il mâchonnait avec détermination l'os de sa cuisse de poulet.

Lorsque Jones l'interpella, il retrouva son air facétieux et se lança dans la conversation.

- Tu es d'origine italien alors ? demanda Pomona, toujours sous son charme.

- Oui, de Calabre. Mon père possédait un petit domaine là-bas, perdu entre vignes et montagnes rocheuses.

A mesure qu'il se remémorait ses souvenirs de jeunesse, Giacomo tombait dans la nostalgie.

- Les cigales jouaient de la musique, le parfum des lauriers et des mimosas flottait dans l'air. Une campagne paisible sous les rayons du soleil brûlant, parcourue par les vents du sud...

Une drôle de petite voix vint encore chuchoter à l'oreille du Survivant que tout cela sonnait faux, que ce n'était que comédie, que de la poudre aux yeux. Harry eut du mal à se croire lui-même. Si son intuition ne le trompait pas, la comédie était fort bien exécutée. Tout le monde sembla s'y laisser prendre.

- Et que dire des plages de Calabre ? continuait le nouveau. Une mer d'un bleu époustouflant !

Comme le bon italien qu'il était, Giacomo accompagnait chacune de ses paroles de nombreux gestes de la main. D'ailleurs, il faisait tellement de gestes qu'il avait du mal à manger, ses mains étant toujours en déplacement dans les airs.

Harry sourit en pensant que si on le menottait, comme tout bon Italien, il ne saurait plus parler puisque ses mains seraient à l'arrêt.

- Il n'y a pas la mafia là-bas ? se souvint Poppy.

- Si, si, répondit-il en imitant l'accent italien. La mafia… Et bien, c'est vrai que dans certains villages, on peut voir des impacts de balles sur le crépi des maisons. La mafia rôde, c'est sûr. Une organisation où collaborent Moldus et Sorciers pour leur propre intérêt. Ils venaient parfois nous demander un tribut nous étions sur leur territoire. Mon père a refusé plusieurs fois de le leur donner, il en a payé le prix : ils lui ont coupé plus d'un doigt à la main gauche…

- Ton père n'avait pas peur qu'ils s'en prennent à sa famille ? s'étonna Minerva.

- Non, répondit-il catégorique. Il y a un code chez eux ! On ne s'en prend pas aux femmes où aux enfants ! Seul les hommes sont des cibles. Les affaires, ça se règle entre hommes !

- C'est pour ça que ton père et ta famille êtes venus ici, en Angleterre…, comprit Albus.

- Si ! C'est ça ! La mafia le menaçait de sa vie. On a donc fui pour nous installer ailleurs, loin d'eux de préférence.

Les plats disparurent pour laisser place aux desserts sur lesquels Albus et Harry se jetèrent, toujours sous le regard réprobateur de Minerva assise entre les deux énergumènes.

Giacomo parut un instant surpris par la quantité de plats sucrés en tous genres. Il s'était déjà goinfré avec les mets précédents – quand ses mains étaient à l'arrêt, bien sûr – ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cette nouvelle apparition.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, fit-il dans un souffle. C'est le paradis, ici.

Sa phrase terminée, il rejoignit le directeur et l'homme à la cicatrice dans leur concours qui consistait, sans aucun doute, à avaler le plus de part de gâteux en un temps record.

- Hé, rends- moi ça ! s'exclama soudain Harry, attirant l'attention de la tablée.

Perché à bonne distance du sorcier, Hélios dégustait une part de tarte à la mélasse qu'il venait de dérober chez son maître.

- Je rêve ! Tu n'es pas au courant qu'on ne mange pas dans l'assiette des autres ? le gourmanda-t-il.

Le jeune oiseau resta silencieux, trop occupé à déguster sa friandise.

Lorsque tous furent bien repus, les restes disparurent et aussitôt, le directeur se leva.

- Mes chers élèves, j'espère que ce dîner vous aura comblé. Avant de vous laissez reprendre possession de vos dortoirs, je souhaiterais soulever avec vous quelques points du règlement intérieur.

Sirius et James soufflèrent brillamment à l'annonce. La directrice de leur maison les foudroya du regard et Albus continua sur sa lancée, sans y prêter garde. Pourtant, un petit sourire en coin était apparu.

- La forêt interdite qui borde le parc du château est, comme vous l'aurez compris, interdite. Vous n'êtes pas bête au point de penser que le nom fut choisit au hasard. Quoique… pour certain, j'ai quelques doutes…

Etrangement, son regard perçant, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, se porta sur le groupe de joyeux farceurs.

- J'ai bien entendu ? Il a dit qu'on était bêtes là, non ? chuchota Peter à l'oreille de Remus qui confirma les yeux ronds.

- Ensuite, il est formellement proscrit de sortir de sa salle commune et de se promener dans les couloirs de l'école la nuit.

Les yeux de Dumbledore, scintillants, disaient pourtant le contraire.

- Tout élève surpris hors de son dortoir pourrait avoir quelques ennuis, continua-t-il… Sachez que monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, possède un chat très doué pour repérer fraudeur… Ne vous faites pas prendre, donc.

Il fit à l'assemblée un clin d'œil peu discret qui fit rire les élèves. Derrière lui, le personnel de Poudlard ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison d'une telle hilarité.

Certains, comme Harry, Estelle ou le petit nouveau avaient compris et s'étaient joint à leurs éclats de rire.

- Entre Griffith l'année dernière et maintenant Albus, ils cherchent vraiment à nous faire visiter le château de nuit, souffla Lily à l'oreille de James.

- ça ne me pose aucun problème quand c'est si gentiment demandé, ironisa Mathilde.

Le directeur voulut reprendre la parole et aussitôt le bruit cessa.

- Pour le reste des règles… je ne doute pas que monsieur Rusard se fera une joie de vous les apprendre. Vous saurez de quoi il en résulte assez tôt, à mon ce, je vous souhaite à tous de passer une bonne nuit !

Les préfets se levèrent pour encadrer les premières années et leur montrer le chemin.

La salle se vida petit à petit, laissant les professeurs de nouveau seuls.

- Un partie de carte, ça vous tente ? demanda Harry en brandissant victorieusement un paquet de carte qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

De leur côté, les maraudeurs et les chimères, délaissés par Lily, rejoignirent en un temps record la salle commune, bien avant l'arrivée des autres. Ils avaient emprunté plusieurs passages secrets, bien connus des garçons mais encore ignorés des filles qui les accompagnaient.

- Comment vous les avez trouvé ? s'étonna Julie, médusée.

- En suivant les conseils de Dumbledore et de Griffith, plaisanta Sirius.

- Bon, en attendant le retour de ma Lily jolie, on vous invite dans notre dortoir, les filles. Il est encore tôt et la pièce en question et toujours bien rangée ! Un exploit qui ne devrait pas durer…

Acceptant la demande de James, tous montèrent au dortoir des maraudeurs.

La pièce, encore inhabitée, avait été chauffée par les elfes de maison. Les bagages avaient été apportés et attendaient patiemment aux pieds de chaque lit le retour de leurs propriétaires.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Sirius sauta sur sa valise et l'ouvrit. Il fouilla à l'intérieur déversant le contenu sur le sol.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'écria Remus, désespéré voir le dortoir se transformer en champ de bataille en si peu de temps.

Pour toute réponse Patmol continua sa fouille redoublant d'effort.

- Voilà !

Il se releva, brandissant triomphalement un livre familier aux adolescents, les faisant tous sursauter d'un même coup.

L'ouvrage était épais, possédant une reliure de cuir noir. Le titre était gravé en grandes lettres d'or.

- Tu es génial Sirius !, le complimenta James en reconnaissant le livre sur la famille Griffith.

- Je l'ai piqué dans la bibliothèque familiale des Black une vraie mine d'or !, exulta-t-il comme s'il avait dévalisé Gringotts. Plus besoin de craindre Mme Pince !

Au même instant, Lily, qui venait de remplir ses devoirs de préfète, entra dans le dortoir. Elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers le lit de James où une place lui était réservée.

- On se lit une petite histoire ? proposa-t-elle en s'installant sur la couche du maraudeur.

- Qui fait le maître du feu de camps ce soir ? interrogea Mathilde, quelque peut inquiète que la tâche de la lecture ne reviennent à Sirius.

- Ben c'est moi, fit ce dernier pour le plus grand malheur des autres. C'est moi qui ai le bouquin, après tout !

Ceux-ci se regardèrent, dépités.

- Non, tu ne devrais pas, commença Julie.

- Oui, c'est une très mauvaise, continua Remus d'une vois plaintive.

- Oui, vraiment Sirius, poursuivit Peter sur le même ton.

- Tu devrais t'en abstenir, compléta James, sûr de lui.

- Je prends le relais, Sirius, termina la jeune préfète en s'emparant du livre. Mais c'était très gentil de te proposer.

- Ah bah, c'est sympa, se vexa-t-il. Dites tout de suite que je ne sais pas lire !

- Ne nous oblige pas à te faire de la peine…

- Merci Remus, je suis touché, grinça-t-il des dents.

Lorsque le silence fut revenu, Lily ouvrit le livre à une page, prenant la première biographie qui lui venait, s'éclaircit la voix et commença le récit.

_**Francesco Griffith, le prince escroc de Venise**_

_**Ce Griffith là fit sa première apparition dans la république de Venise, en l'an 1745. Il était tout juste âgé, selon ses dires, de vingt ans.**_

_**Rôdant dans les bas-fonds de la grande ville italienne, il se mêla aisément à la pègre. Sa vie de misère dura un an. En 1746, il fit la connaissance d'un certain Giacomo Casanova, jeune moldu du même âge et bien connu de notre monde actuel. **_

_**Très vite, les deux hommes se lièrent d'amitié. Ensemble, ils échafaudèrent une multitude de plans visant à faire fortune et à infiltrer les nobles de la république. **_

_**C'est lors d'un bal, le 15 août 1746, que les deux jeunes gens firent leur apparition parmi les hauts noms. Après plusieurs essais infructueux – les deux jeune gens étant fort têtus – ils réussirent à s'y faire accepter. **_

_**Multipliant les escroqueries, profitant de la crédulité de certain – on notera par exemple Madame Urfé – ils se firent très vite une place parmi les nobles. **_

_**Grands séducteurs, ils enchaînèrent les conquêtes de tout âge, célibataires ou mariées, femmes ou mères, libertines ou nonnes. **_

_**Les deux hommes faisaient preuve d'une grande complicité l'un envers l'autre. **_

_**Ils leur arrivèrent à de nombreuses reprises de se faire surprendre dans leurs frasques amoureuses. Après quoi, on pouvaient voir les deux jeunes hommes courir dans les rues de Venise, sauter de toits en toits, nager dans la lagune, poursuivis par une horde de soldats et de maris en colère. **_

_**La fougue du jeune Casanova et la magie de son ami Francesco, l'ingéniosité des deux réunis faisaient des miracles.**_

_**A la demande de Giacomo, Griffith lui enseigna l'alchimie, l'astrologie, la médecine et tout autre genre de science qui ne leur servit qu'à flouer les dupes, remplissant leur bourse et augmentant leur réputation. **_

_**Ils devinrent tour à tour musicien émérite, écrivain, diplomate, bibliothécaire, magicien et même espion. **_

_**Leurs années de gloires furent soudainement et brutalement interrompues en 1755. Arrêtés par la république vénitienne et condamnés pour leur nombreuses supercheries, Giacomo Casanova fut enfermé à la prison des plombs et s'en échappa, le rendant célèbre à travers toute l'Europe. **_

_**Francesco Griffith n'eut pas cette chance, il fut condamné à mort. Le jour même de l'évasion de son camarade, il fut pendu en place publique. **_

_**On raconte que lorsque le bourreau lui passa la corde au coup, il regarda vers la prison des plombs où était enfermé son ami. Lorsque lui fut demandée sa dernière volonté, il ne répondit pas, psalmodiant quelque formule magique. Selon la légende, ce dernier sort avait eu pour but de percer un trou dans le toi de la prison pour aider Giacomo à s'en échapper. **_

_**La légende veut aussi que le corps du sorcier, une heure après sa mort partit en fumée sous les yeux éblouis du prêtre. **_

_**De son côté, Casanova parcourut l'Europe entière, paysan ou noble, riche ou pauvre, s'invitant à la cour des plus grands rois.**_

_**Lorsqu'à la fin de sa vie, le vénitien, bibliothécaire au château de Dux, en Bohême, écrivit son histoire – parue en France sous le nom de Jacques Casanova de Seingalt (un titre inventé de toutes pièces) – il ne fit aucune allusion à son jeune ami. Oubli ou peur de se faire considérer comme un fou, l'histoire ne le dit pas… **_

La voix de la jeune femme s'éteignit, la lecture était close. Elle ne referma pourtant pas le livre, restant un moment perdue dans l'admiration de la page.

James se pencha sur son épaule pour voir ce qui la fascinait tant et en resta lui aussi bouche bée.

Sur la page consacrait à Francesco Griffith, sous le texte précédemment lu, se trouvait une représentation du prince escroc. En sa compagnie se tenait le fameux Giacomo Casanova.

Les deux hommes, côte à côte, vêtus de manteau de soie de Chine et de broderies de Florence du meilleur goût, cannes à la main, riaient de bon cœur en se jetant de temps à autre des regards complices.

- Waw, on dirait Griffith… notre professeur je veux dire… celui de Poudlard, souffla James en désignant de l'index l'homme de gauche.

- C'est lui ! s'exclama Qeudever qui s'était penché à son tour sur la peinture magique.

- Ne soit pas ridicule Peter ! s'exclama Mathilde, agacée par la remarque imbécile du maraudeur. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il aurait plus de deux cents ans. Aucun organisme vivant ne peut vivre plus de deux siècles. Il n'y a que Nicolas Flamel qui le puisse.

- Je le sais bien, mais regarde !

Mathilde s'approcha du livre pour mieux observer l'homme, elle en resta pétrifiée. La ressemblance était parfaite.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il découvrit un détail.

- Hé, regardez son front !

Julie s'exécuta.

- C'est pas possible ! s'écria-t-elle ne fixant la peinture magique, les yeux exorbités. La même cicatrice !

Cachée entre les mèches de cheveux, l'œil avertit pouvait en effet distinguer une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Je suppose que les cicatrices ne se transmettent pas de génération en génération, donc… ça voudrait dire que… Non, c'est impossible ! marmonna James entre ses dents, passant d'énervement la main dans ses cheveux.

- Ou alors, commença Remus en croisant le regard de Lily.

- Ou alors, il s'agit de la marque causée par un sort bien spécifique que les deux hommes auraient reçu…

- ça ne peut être que ça ! fit Peter convaincu.

Tous hochèrent la tête de façon affirmative.

- Oui, c'est obligé !

- Totalement indéniable !

- N'empêche qu'à un moment, on aurait pu y croire, conclu Mathilde, riant de sa propre crédibilité.

- Bon, on va partir, demain, les cours reprennent…

Ce disant, Julie se leva et prit congé des garçons, remontant dans le dortoir des filles, imitée par Mathilde et Lily.

Chacun se mit au lit sans plus attendre. Ils devaient se lever dans moins de sept heures.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au livre avant d'éteindre la lumière, Remus sourit : où allaient-ils chercher leurs idées, parfois ? Un professeur vampire ? Un professeur âgé de plus de deux cents ans, tout droit venu de Venise au temps de Casanova ? Qu'est ce que se sera la prochaine fois ? Un professeur martien peut-être ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà… Verdict ? <strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lue, **

**A la prochaine**

**Skarine **


	6. Enquête d'un autre temps

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà comme promit avec la suite ! **

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**Narcissss : **Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et ton mot d'encouragement me fait super plaisir ! Oui moi aussi je n'aime pas que tout le monde soit au courant des secrets d'Harry. Surtout quand c'est Dumbledore. D'accord c'est un génie mais il n'est pas obligé de tout connaître ! Mais je dois t'avouer que pour cette fic… je pense que quelqu'un va découvrir son secret… vu comment c'est parti… mais peut être ne le saura-t-il que pour quelques temps, je ne suis pas encore décidée. De mon côté aussi, j'adore les flash-back ! C'est super marrant à écrire ! On mêle la réalité à la fiction, ça m'amuse énormément ! Il y en a un de prévu déjà et un qui ne l'est qu'à moitié… Mais je prends note de ta requête et j'essaierais de les multiplier…

**OroN : **Oui, deux reviews mais pas de mal, ça m'arrive souvent ce genre d'erreur à moi aussi… Merci, merci, mille mercis ! Je suis toute contente que ça plaise autant ! Je fais de mon mieux ! Voila ta dose donc XD Ah et merci aussi pour la fameuse faute des « 2 ans »… J'ai honte… c'est corrigé en tous cas !

**Juliette : **Spécial ? Giacomo ? C'est peu dire ! XD Et tu n'as encore rien vu… Moi par contre, je l'adore ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise en tous cas !

**Voilà et maintenant, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Enquête d'un autre temps <strong>

Voila une semaine que les cours avaient repris. La vie au château avait retrouvée son activité annuelle sans aucun incident à signaler.

Les équipes de Quidditch s'étaient reformées, de jeunes éléments prenant la place des disparus.

Les premières années commençaient à poser leur marque dans l'école. Ils ne se perdaient plus et avaient vite compris les règles, Rusard s'étant fait un plaisir de les leur crier.

Ils avaient fait la connaissance de leurs professeurs et connaissaient déjà comment chacun fonctionnait.

Il fallait être attentif en cours de Métamorphose, le professeur étant sévère, ne laissant passer aucun écart de conduite. Flitwick, plus compréhensif, leur laissait plus de liberté. Emotif, calme et doux, il ne supportait toutefois pas les devoirs non faits, à l'instar de Chourave. Binns ne semblait pas les voir et fut vite élu professeur le plus ennuyant de la galaxie. Shlupgorn s'était fait ses préférés qu'il choyait. Et enfin, Griffith était un drôle de zigoto, chaleureux, compréhensif, sympathique et amusant et qui inspirait le respect. Il fallait lui obéir rapidement sans quoi le jeune professeur devenait vite froid et redoutable.

Les troisièmes années et leurs aînés avaient fait connaissance avec leur nouveau professeur de runes. Il se révéla être un homme plein de savoir, indulgent et facétieux mais avec un étrange côté sombre. Il parlait parfois d'une voix dure et était fasciné par des histoires morbides et sanglantes. L'œil scintillant devant la cruauté des personnages historiques célèbres, il se délectait du malheur des autres. Un tel comportement en effrayait certains, amusait d'autres, le trouvant très étrange et mystérieux.

Il ne fallait en outre pas le contredire ou lui faire la moindre réflexion, sans quoi le professeur n'hésitait pas à devenir blessant dans ses remarques.

Ce fameux Giacomo Stigma Tornupco s'était vite attisé la sympathie du corps professoral par son côté insouciant et facétieux. Fillius fut le premier à faire remarquer la ressemblance de l'italien avec Harry. Les deux jeunes gens possédant le même côté enfantin.

Minerva, quant à elle, dut quelquefois le rappeler à l'ordre en le surprenant à rire du malheur des autres.

Harry avait tenu sa promesse, il le garderait à l'oeil tout au long de l'année et plus si nécessaire. Il cachait quelque chose et de ça, l'Elu en était sûr.

Le vendredi soir, à table, un minuscule article de la Gazette, coincé entre deux colonnes, attira l'intention du professeur de sortilèges.

Rajustant ses lunettes sur son petit nez aquilin, il se plongea dans sa lecture.

_**Le mystère de Bradfield s'épaissit**_

_**Nous nous souvenons de la disparition de cinq étudiants au début de l'été dernier. L'enquête n'avait rien permis de mettre à jour et les aurors, à l'heure actuelle n'ont encore aucun indice. **_

_**Il semblerait pourtant qu'il faille se dépêcher; sept sorciers et moldus, de tous âges ont à leur tour disparu sans laisser de traces, dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi. **_

_**Cela fait à présent douze disparitions qui ont été signalées, en moins de trois mois, dans un rayon de six kilomètres.**_

_**Les aurors sont inquiets.**_

_**Qui ou quoi que ce soit le responsable, il ne semble pas décidé à s'arrêter en si bon chemin. **_

Lissant sa moustache et reposant la Gazette sur la table, le petit être réfléchit au mystère.

La situation s'aggravait et les aurors n'étaient en possession d'aucun indice.

- Inquiétant…, murmura-t-il.

Pas assez discrètement peut être car Harry l'entendit.

- Qu'est ce qui est inquiétant ?

- Lis ça.

Harry, attrapant le journal que lui tendait son collègue, s'exécuta. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son attitude changea, passant de la surprise et l'incrédulité, puis à l'inquiétude.

- Etrange… très étrange… Cinq étudiants avaient déjà disparus ?

Heureusement pour lui, son vis-à-vis possédait une mémoire remarquable.

- Oui, deux jours avant les vacances, se rappela le petit professeur. Ils s'étaient réunis pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux. Ils ne sont pas rentrés le lendemain. On a retrouvé l'appartement dans un état déplorable. On y détecta également des résidus magiques complexes, si je me souviens bien.

Le Survivant resta perplexe. C'était la première fois de l'histoire qu'une telle chose se produisait. Plus inquiétant encore était l'incompétence des autorités. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir y faire un tour mais jamais les aurors ne le laisserait rentrer sur les lieux du crime.

Réfléchissant au moyen de pouvoir passer outre, il ne remarqua pas Estelle s'appliquer à lire un pli qu'elle venait de recevoir.

**Miss Deirdre, **

**Le ministère a décidé, suite à une étrange affaire de disparition, de vous affecter à la brigade d'enquête. Votre présence sera requise le samedi 11 septembre à Bradfield. Soyez, vous et vos collègues, au 103 Bishops Road à sept heures précises. Toutes les informations concernant l'enquête en court vous seront révélées sur place. **

**En vous souhaitant la meilleure réussite dans votre mission, **

**Cordialement, **

**La direction du ministère de la magie. **

Relevant la tête de sa lettre, elle croisa le regard de Jones et de Liva. Tous deux avaient reçu le même courrier.

Jones paraissait ravi de participer à une enquête. Au contraire, Liva pestait contre le ministère.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller ? On est déjà en mission, il faut qu'il nous en rajoute !

- Allez, ça va être amusant, un peu de mystère ! Ça manquait, plaida Estelle enthousiasmée.

- Les devinettes, ça na jamais était mon fort, se plaignit Liva en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- On sait, un ancien comme toi préfères de loin la bataille, fit Jones en tapotant l'épaule de l'auror grisonnant à ses côtés.

- ça ne m'étonne même pas de vous… se battre… Incapable d'apprécier la subtilité du crime prémédité et exécuté avec la précision d'un véritable artiste…

Le soir venu, les professeurs rentrèrent tôt dans leurs appartements. Ils ne se rejoignirent pas comme tous les soirs; chacun ayant chose à faire.

Durant le trajet avec Harry, Estelle l'avait prévenu de son absence du lendemain.

- Je dois être à Bradfield à sept heures demain, pour une enquête…

- Une enquête ? Cela concerne les disparus ? fit-il tout excité.

L'auror, surpris de son intérêt soudain, resta sur ses gardes, redoutant ce que pourrait encore inventer son ami.

- Oui, précisément, le ministère nous envoie enquêter, Jones, Liva et moi.

- Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec vous ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Non, c'est impossible ! fit-elle catégorique.

- Oh allez, s'il te plait, je pourrais vous être utile.

- Tu ne peux pas venir Harry. Ils ne te laisseront jamais rentrer. Tu es un civil, pas un employé du ministère. Et puis, tu dois accompagner les élèves à Pré-au-Lard demain.

- Pour Pré-au-Lard, ce ne sera que l'après-midi, je serais rentré. Et puis, tu pourrais me faire rentrer toi. Tu me pistonnes un peu, tu forces la main et le tour est joué… Allez, s'il te plait, dis oui. Je serai sage.

Voyant l'air attendrissant du jeune professeur, elle ne put résister. Elle croyait vraiment voir devant elle un enfant demandant à sa mère une glace. Soufflant, elle céda.

- D'accord, j'essayerai mais je ne te promets rien.

- Merci, s'exclama-t-il, sautant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Le lendemain, comme promis, Estelle autorisa Harry à venir avec elle.

-Je ne te promet rien. Les aurors sur l'enquête risquent de vouloir te virer de la scène de crime.

Faisant la sourde oreille, le Survivant continua de marcher, l'auror soupirant à ses côtés.

Ils rejoignirent Liva et Jones qui attendaient leur collègue devant les grilles du château.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? fit le premier, surpris de le voir arriver.

- Je viens avec vous, répondit-il tout heureux.

- Mais tu ne pourras pas rentrer ! Tu es un civil, le raisonna Jones.

- Allez mon vieux, toi, Liva et Estelle vous allez m'y aider, pas vrai ?

- Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

- Parce que sinon, je ne joue plus au Quidditch avec toi et tu resteras sur ta défaite et moi, sur ma victoire, sans que cela ne puisse jamais changer…

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

Grognant que c'était du chantage, Jones transplana. Les trois autres l'imitèrent aussitôt.

Ils se trouvaient à présent 103 Bishops Road, dans le petit village de Bradfield. Sept heures sonnaient encore à l'église.

- On peut dire que vous êtes à l'heure vous alors, fit un petit homme, moustachu et au ventre proéminant.

- Abraham, ravi de te revoir, le salua Liva en lui serrant énergiquement la main.

- Liva, mon vieux, je pensais que le ministère ne nous laisserait plus jamais enquêter ensemble.

Le petit homme chauve et au crâne luisant tendit la main à Estelle puis à Jones, mais s'arrêta devant Harry.

- Une nouvelle recrue ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu…

- Harry Griffith, enchanté. Je ne suis pas un auror, juste un professeur.

- Mais alors, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Votre venue était prévue ? On ne me tient jamais au courant, se plaignit-il en se décidant enfin à serrer la main de son interlocuteur.

Il interpella un tout jeune auror à l'allure frêle et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas omis de lui remettre un quelconque message.

Ce dernier nia les faits, sans comprendre où voulait en venir son supérieur.

- Non, lieutenant, je n'ai rien oublié de vous dire…

- T'en es bien sûr, gamin ?

- Oui… oui... je…

Harry ce décida à voler à son secours.

- N'ayez crainte, ma venue n'était pas prévue, je me suis décidé au dernier moment, mentit-il.

L'homme se frotta le menton, dubitatif.

- Mouais, je me méfie avec Smith… On ne sait jamais… C'est un tout nouveau, encore gamin et pas très doué, si vous voulez mon avis… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir en faire. Avec son allure chétive, je me demande quel criminel aurait peur de lui…

- Détrompez vous, je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'expérience il sera un auror très capable, le défendit l'Elu.

Le lieutenant se contenta d'hausser les épaules, peu convaincu, avant d'entrer dans la petite maison, le lieu du crime. Sur le pas de la porte, il fit signe à Liva de le suivre qui s'exécuta.

- ça va… Ils ne font pas trop de chichi en fait. Ils ne savent même pas qui je suis et il me laisse entrer. C'est plus facile que prévu, fit Harry dépité devant la négligence du lieutenant.

Il monta les marches du perron, une à une, pour pénétrer dans les lieux du crime.

- Harry, fait attention aux indices, pas de bêtise, cria Estelle à son adresse.

Mais trop tard, l'Elu avait disparut de sa vue.

La maisonnette était d'allure rustique, ce genre de maison traditionnelle qui borde les rues de tous les vieux villages anglais.

Le mobilier était rustique, d'époque victorienne aurait-on dit.

Harry évita de justesse un auror en faction. La maisonnette grouillait de fonctionnaires pressés. Il en sortait de tous les côtés.

- Ils ont pour mission de détruire la moindre preuve rassurez moi, marmonna l'Elu. Des enquêteurs, hein ? Un troupeau de bison, ouais…

Sans plus s'attarder, il gravit l'escalier et se dirigea vers ce qu'il imaginait être le salon.

Bonne pioche.

- Oh, je suis tranquille, marmonna-t-il satisfait devant l'absence de personnel en ses lieux.

La pièce était dans un désordre innommable. Des feuilles jonchaient la moquette grise et les livres étaient tombés de la bibliothèque.

Sur un le sofa, installé en face la cheminée, une robe de chambre bleu roi avait été délaissé.

Lorsque le Survivant entra dans la pièce, il sentit les poils de son bras se hérisser. Nul doute qu'une forte magie avait opéré ici. La sensation s'accentuait à mesure qu'il avançait. La cheminée semblait en être la source.

L'Elu se dirigea vers le bureau, prenant bien garde à ne pas piétiner les documents au sol.

Le meuble massif était couvert, tout comme le sol, de papier en tout genre.

Harry en parcourut certain. Rien d'intéressant. Des publicités et des prospectus. Sous une pile, le Survivant découvrit un livre de compte. Il le lut avec application. Le compte en banque d'un certain John Williams, un des disparus, était fort bien rempli. L'homme n'avait aucun souci d'argent.

L'Elu continua son inspection du bureau. Il y trouva une multitude de plumes et plusieurs flacons d'encre noire et bleue.

Il ouvrit chaque tiroir. Le premier contenait une bourse de cuir bien remplie. Le second constituait la réserve de buvard.

Le professeur prit le premier de la pile. Tâchée, il avait dû servir récemment.

Il porta le papier absorbant à la lumière, devant un miroir.

- Testament ? proposa Harry à haute voix.

Il n'en était rien. Le message imprimé était une simple réponse à une lettre d'un proche.

Le troisième tiroir contenait toute sorte de bric-à-brac inintéressant.

L'homme à la cicatrice inspecta la cheminée. Sur le manteau reposait une unique horloge. Le cadran était brisé et le mécanisme avait cessé de fonctionner.

A genoux devant l'âtre, il attrapa le tisonnier et fouilla les cendres.

- Du bois, rien que du bois… Pas de lettres compromettantes…Pas de poudre de cheminette…Pourtant ça vient de là…

En effet, il pouvait sentir les résidus d'une forte magie.

Il penchait sa tête pour regarder dans le conduit lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans son dos.

- Non, dites moi que c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? s'écria une voix en colère. Estelle ! Bon sang, allez me chercher Miss Deirdre.

Harry n'eu guère le besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la « douce » voix de l'enquêteur Deirdre.

- David, fit-il en continuant son inspection. Comment vas-tu ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es un civil, tu n'as rien à faire sur les lieux d'un crime ! Qui t'as laissé entrer ?

- En fait, personne ne s'est inquiété de ça avant toi… Quant à ce que je fais ici, ça semble pourtant évident, non ? J'enquête !

- Tu n'as pas à enquêter, répondit le frère de son amie, hors de lui.

- Je vous donne un coup de main, je ne fais rien de mal.

- On n'a pas besoin d'aide, s'empourpra l'autre de colère. Encore moins d'une aide venant d'un civil comme toi. Nous sommes suffisamment qualifiés.

- Oh, donc… je suppose qu'une équipe aussi qualifiée que la tienne a dû remarquer ceci…

De son pouce, il pointa la cheminée.

- Quoi ? répondit l'autre de manière agressive. Rien ne cloche avec la cheminée.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Pris d'un doute, l'enquêteur prit la peine de vérifier les dires de sons vis-à-vis. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant l'intérieur du conduit lacéré, marqué d'une multitude de griffures.

- Quel bande d'incapables, pesta-t-il entre ses dents.

A pas furieux, il se rendit dans le couloir où Harry l'entendit interpeller un auror en faction.

- Et toi ! apostropha-t-il le planton, le faisant sursauter. Qui était chargé d'inspecter cette pièce ?

- C'est Smith, m'sieur !

- Va me le chercher !

David rejoignit Harry et s'accroupit une nouvelle fois devant la cheminée pour l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

Le fameux Smith arriva, essoufflé, il avait du courir. C'était la nouvelle recrue qu'Harry avait déjà croisé à l'entrée de la maisonnette.

- Oui monsieur ? haleta-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Vous m'avez demandé ?

- Tu as inspecté cette pièce ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit se dernier tout fier. Rien à signaler.

- Rien à signaler ? répéta l'autre en grinçant des dents. Mais tu n'es vraiment qu'un incapable. Regarde à côté de quel indice tu es passé. C'est un indice de taille.

Tirant le bleu jusqu'à la cheminée il le fit regarder dans le conduit.

- Oh… Monsieur je n'ai pas pensé à regarder dans la cheminée… Je vous jure que je n'avais pas vu, plaida-t-il.

- Non sans blague ? ironisa David en souriant de façon très méchante. Je ne m'en serais pas douté. Tu es vraiment inutile. Encore un coup de ce genre, le moindre oubli, tu es renvoyé, c'est clair ?

- Oui…oui monsieur… très clair…, balbutia le menacé, en s'en allant la tête basse.

- Tu y es allé un peu fort avec lui, tenta de plaider Harry.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait un coup comme ça… Il passe aux côtés d'indices capitaux. Et ils veulent que j'en fasse un enquêteur…Mais qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer ça ? se demanda-t-il en fixant l'intérieur du conduit.

- Quelque chose de gros, très gros, et de très féroce, si tu veux mon avis, conclu Harry. Le ou les responsables des disparitions…

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi…

- Ce qui veux dire que je suis en droit de continuer mon enquête ? demanda malicieusement l'homme à la cicatrice.

David le regarda soupirant et visiblement réticent à lui donner son feu vert.

- Vas y, si tu y tiens…

- Chouette, merci.

Avant de quitter la pièce, le professeur se retourna vers l'enquêteur.

- En fait, John Williams était-il seul lorsqu'il fut enlevé ? Il n'a plus de famille ?

- Il vivait avec sa femme, Martha, répondit David. Elle aussi, disparue…

- Quels liens avaient-ils avec les autres victimes ? poursuivit Harry tout à son travail d'enquêteur.

David écarta les bras en signe d'ignorance.

- Aucun lien, c'est bien là le problème… Ils avaient tous deux dans la soixantaine, un couple de retraités tout à fait ordinaire, moldus sans aucun problème. Ils vivaient paisiblement dans leur maison de compagne. Ils étaient très connus et aimés au village. Pour les autres victimes, on compte cinq étudiants dans la vingtaine, moldu et sorciers.

David utilisa ses doigts pour détailler les différentes victimes :

- Trois sorciers, donc : un homme de quarante-trois ans et deux femmes de cinquante et un ans pour l'une et quatre-vingt cinq ans pour l'autre. Pour les deux moldus : un enfant de six ans et un autre de quatorze ans. Aucun lien entre eux, ils ne se connaissaient que de vue. Tout ce qu'on peu en tirer, c'est qu'ils vivaient dans le même village. Les disparitions se sont succédées dans un rayon six kilomètres autour de l'église du village. Voilà tous ce que nous savons, peu pour une enquête…

- Merci pour ses infos…

Une heure durant, Harry inspecta le reste de la maisonnée. La chambre était impeccablement rangée, les lits faits, le linge propre, rangé méticuleusement dans leurs armoires. Le Survivant remarqua le radio-réveil. Etrangement son cadran était lui aussi brisé.

- Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance avec les horloges, eux…

Lorsqu'il en eu fini avec la maison, il descendit les escaliers. Il avait dans l'idée de se rendre à l'église du village. Après tout, c'était autour de ce bâtiment que s'étaient produites chaque disparition.

Au passage, il demanda à un auror où il pourrait trouver Estelle.

- Miss Deirdre est en charge du jardin, m'sieur.

- Merci bien, mon brave.

Il s'y rendit où il la trouva en train d'inspecter l'herbe, à la recherche d'empreintes.

- Ah Harry, tu es tombé sur mon frère, ironisa gentiment Estelle. J'ai entendu sa douce voix qui m'appelait d'ici…

- ça s'est arrangé, il veux bien de moi sur l'enquête, lui apprit-il tout heureux.

Estelle leva un sourcil intrigué.

- Comment t'y es tu pris ?

- Je lui ai offert un indice tout simplement. Bon, je te laisse, je vais faire un tour à l'église. Je ne dois pas traîner, je suis de garde pour Pré-au-Lard cette après-midi.

- A l'Eglise, toi ? Ça ne va pas, tu as un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se souvenant de l'état de son ami lors de la visite de la cathédrale de Bucarest.

- C'est pour l'enquête, ne t'en fais pas.

Sans plus tarder il transplana pour atterrir sous le porche du bâtiment religieux.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit dans les églises ? geignit-il en sentant déjà le malaise grandir en lui.

Soufflant pour se donner du courage, il entra.

Il y trouva plusieurs fidèles assis sur les bancs devant l'autel pour prier Dieu, Jésus Christ et compagnie.

Il se glissa parmi eux, faisant mine de se repentir pour pouvoir inspecter en toute tranquillité les lieux.

L'église était on ne peut plus typique avec son plafond haut, ses vitraux colorés et son crucifix trônant dans le chœur.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry remarqua, derrière une statue de la vierge, les marques semblable à celles découvertes dans le conduit de cheminée, un peu plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas le seul endroit abîmé. Les dalles du sol, au niveau de la troisième travée, étaient couvertes de longues et profondes griffures.

Les marques étaient bien en évidence, nul doute que le prêtre les avait lui aussi remarquées.

Lorsque l'homme d'église traversa la nef et passa tout près d'Harry, il se décida à partir l'interroger.

Il se releva de son banc mais fut prit d'un violent vertige qui le fit chanceler. Il se rattrapa à une colonne et passa une main tremblante sur son front moite. Il ne supportait pas mieux les lieux sacrés depuis le décès de son grand-père.

Il fit de son mieux pour récupérer puis se lança à la suite du vieille homme, prêcheur de la bonne parole.

- Pardonnez-moi, mon père, l'interpella-t-il, la voix faible.

Le prêtre se retourna vers celui qui l'interpellait et sourit.

- Mon fils ? En quoi puis-je… Oh mon dieu, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes fort pâle mon fils, s'inquiéta le prêtre en voyant son interlocuteur.

- Oui, je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, le rassura le voyageur temporel. Il y a seulement quelque chose qui me chiffonne…

- Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse.

- Et bien, cette église est fort belle pourtant… je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer les longues griffures qui marquent l'intérieur de la maison de Dieu. Qu'est-ce que qui a pu être assez effronté pour s'attaquer à la maison de Dieu ?

- Oh oui, c'est une magnifique église, mais comme vous l'avez vous-même remarqué, elle est très abîmée, expliqua le prêtre, passant du sourire à une petite grimace. C'est l'œuvre de ces jeunes brebis égarées : les enfants du village. Ils ont dû pénétrer le domaine la semaine précédent le mois de juillet… Voyez, un soir je quitte mon église en parfait état, le lendemain, aux petites lueurs de l'aube, je la retrouve saccagée.

- C'est regrettable, fit Harry, feignant la compassion.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête affirmativement, appréciant l'intérêt que son jeune vis-à-vis semblait porter à son histoire.

- Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à les surprendre ? s'enquit l'Elu de manière polie.

Tandis que son sang lui battait douloureusement aux tempes, il focalisa du mieux qu'il pu son intention sur l'homme d'église.

- Pour dire vrai je ne les ai pas vu, fit-il gêné. Mais qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?

- Certes, ils n'y a qu'eux, mentit-il. Encore trop jeunes pour se rendre compte pleinement de leurs actes…

- Mais Dieu est miséricorde, fit le prêtre d'une voix douce et assurée. Il pardonnera l'offense que Lui ont causée ces jeunes voyous et les remettra dans le droit chemin.

- J'ose espérer qu'ils n'ont rien abîmé d'autre, au moins, fit Harry, bien décidé à poursuivre cette conversation.

- Et bien… à part une pagaille innommable, seule mon horloge, que j'avais oubliée cette nuit-là, fut brisée, se lamenta l'homme d'église. Une magnifique montre.

- Puisse Dieu protéger Son domaine qu'un tel affront ne se reproduise plus…

- Puisse Dieu vous protéger vous, mon fils.

Puis le prêtre reprit son chemin et sortit du domaine, laissant le jeune professeur cogiter ses nouvelles informations. En jouant la carte de la pitié, le prêtre ne s'était douté de rien et lui avait délivré tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et d'avantage encore.

Le regard d'Harry croisa celui du Christ sur la croix et une fureur inexplicable s'empara de lui.

- Vivement que je sorte d'ici…

Se forçant à rompre le contact visuel, il s'approcha des marques derrière la statue et passa sa main sur chacune d'elles. Elles étaient vraiment immenses.

La encore, les poils de son bras se hérissèrent, signe d'une forte magie passé en ces lieux.

Cette fois pourtant, un frisson le parcourut.

- C'est plus intense ici, constata l'Elu dans un murmure.

Un nouveau vertige s'empara de lui, plus violent encore que le précédent. Il se hâta de rejoindre la sortie.

S'asseyant sur les marches de l'Eglise et passant une main tremblante sur son front moite, il entreprit de calmer son souffle et son cœur qui s'était emballé.

Une fois qu'il eu suffisamment récupéré, il repensa à toute cette histoire.

Des personnes apparemment sans histoires et sans aucun lien entre elles, qui n'avaient aucune raison de disparaître, étaient introuvables. On remarquait sur les lieux des crimes une pagaille de tous les diables et de longues et profondes griffures. Ses gigantesques marques portaient les résidus d'une forte activité magique. Les disparitions semblaient se propager dans un rayon de six kilomètres autour de l'église du village. Dans ce bâtiment, on retrouvait les mêmes marques de griffures et la même pagaille… Etrangement à chaque fois, les horloges sont brisées…

- Les griffes font penser à une créature, mais les horloges brisées à un coupable humain… Ce pourrait être la signature d'un quelconque tueur en série… Si on coupe la poire en deux…

- Cela nous donne un animagus, compléta une voix bien connu à ses côtés.

Estelle venait de transplaner à ses côtés et s'asseyait à présent près de lui, sur les marches.

- Bon sang, ça ne te réussit toujours pas les visite dans les églises, fit-elle en remarquant son état. Et ta cicatrice…

Harry releva la tête vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma cicatrice ?

- Elle s'est rouverte, tu saignes.

L'Elu porta sa main à son front. Sa cicatrice était devenue brûlante. Regardant sa main, il ne pu que constater qu'elle disait vrai.

- Tu es déjà là ? fit-il dans l'espoir de changer de sujet. Tu as fini d'enquêter ?

- Oui, j'ai vu tout ce que je voulais voir. Et toi ?

- Oui… marques de griffures similaires dans l'église, trace magique identique, lui apprit-il.

- Une chose est sûre, c'est le même mal qui est à l'origine de chaque disparition.

Elle lui tendit le café qu'elle lui avait apporté et tous deux se mirent à siroter le liquide en pensant à l'enquête.

-Tu penses vraiment à un animagus ? fit Harry, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Non, pas vraiment, fit Estelle, pensant tout haut…ça me semblerait bizarre aux vues des traces laissées. Un animagus de cette taille ! Ça ressemble aux marques d'un dragon. Personne ne peut se transformer en dragon…

- Non, le dragon est une créature magique, la règle veut que nous ne puissions nous transformer en ce genre de créatures…

- Quel genre de bestioles est-ce, dans ce cas ? Tu penses à un dragon en liberté qui se nourrit des habitants du village ? Ça expliquerait les marques, la trace magique et le désordre sur son passage…

- Quelqu'un l'aurait vu tu ne penses pas ? objecta Harry avant de penser à l'histoire du Basilic qui se déplaçait dans les conduit de Poudlard.

- Pas forcément, les disparitions se font de nuit… Si le dragon se tapit dans l'église de jour et part en chasse de nuit, s'il tue les seules personnes qu'il croit susceptible d'être témoins de sa présence ? Je vais en informer mon frère qu'il envoie une équipe fouiller l'église.

L'hypothèse d'Estelle se tenait, Harry dut bien l'avouer. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que la solution n'était pas aussi simple. Un sorcier aurait très bien pu organiser toute cette mise en scène, créant les marques à l'aide de sa magie pour lancer les limiers sur une mauvaise piste. Et puis… pourquoi un dragon s'amuserait-il à briser des horloges ? Non, la solution était tout autre. Mais qu'elle était-elle ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou… Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**A la prochaine **

**Skarine**


	7. Semer le trouble

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Voila… chapitre sept… les choses vont changer ! Je vous laisse découvrir… surprise ! **

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**Narcissss : **Oui… mais David est quand même plus compétent et moins vantard que Lestrade ! Et plus fin ! XD Oui…non… les personnages secondaires sont parfois mes préférés ! Tu ne devines pas ? Un qui est à la fois froid, intelligent, rusé, insouciant, acteur… tout à la fois… Non, ça ne vient vraiment pas ? Tu n'auras pas d'autres indices ! Pas la peine de me torturer ! XD

**rastaman29 : **Merci, je suis très contente que ça te plaise !

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews plus qu'encourageantes !**

* * *

><p><strong>Semer le trouble<strong>

Il était prêt de minuit lorsqu'Harry, assis à son bureau, entendit les premières gouttes de pluie tapaient contre la fenêtre du salon.

Comme souvent depuis le début de l'enquête, il tentait de trouver la solution au mystère, sans y parvenir. Cinq nouveaux malheureux avaient disparu dans les mêmes circonstances que leurs prédécesseurs. Le rayon d'action du ou des responsables, s'élargissait d'avantage chaque fois qu'il frappait.

Plusieurs fois, Estelle, Jones et Liva furent appelés à enquêter, sans parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. A chacune de leurs interventions, Harry se mêlait aux aurors, pour le plus grand désespoir de David.

Pour ne rien arranger, les médias s'étaient emparés de l'affaire. L'opinion publique se laissa aller à des élans de panique il devenait urgent de trouver la cause de ces disparitions.

David, l'inspecteur en chef chargé de cette mission, faisait de son mieux pour apaiser les esprits. Dans un même temps, il s'évertuait à garder un œil sur le mystérieux Griffith. Ce dernier remarqua à plusieurs reprises ses regards soupçonneux.

Rageant de ne parvenir à trouver la solution au problème, Harry se leva de son bureau pour se laisser choir sur le sofa. Depuis quelque temps, il ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil, passant des nuits blanches à cogiter. Outre l'affaire des disparition, une autre affaire le tourmentait : celle du mystérieux collègue Giacomo Tornupco.

Son mal de crâne empirait et sa cicatrice l'élança de nouveau. Apparemment, le Voldemort de l'époque et lui-même étaient déjà connectés.

- ça ne devrait pourtant pas ! ragea-t-il. Mais c'est la seule explication...

A bout de nerfs, il laissa aller sa tête sur le rebord du sofa. Hélios volta jusqu'à lui, sifflant une mélodie apaisante. L'Elu se détendit, chassant ses préoccupations pour enfin de s'endormir.

A l'autre bout du château, Estelle déambulait dans le couloir, sa baguette levée. Ses tours de garde commençaient à devenir épuisants. Trois heures qu'elle tournait dans les corridors obscurs et silencieux. Rien ne se passait jamais mais elle était, tout comme ses collègues, tenue de surveiller et de protéger Poudlard.

Baillant d'ennui, elle gravit un escalier pour inspecter l'étage supérieur.

Elle aurait tout donné pour ce retrouver dans les bras d'Harry. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Il ne dormait plus et malgré tout l'effort que faisait le concerné pour paraître joyeux, elle voyait bien que quelque chose le tourmentait.

Elle ne put s'enliser d'avantage dans ses pensées peu réjouissantes. Un bruit à l'autre bout du couloir l'alerta. Pressant le pas et éteignant sa baguette, elle alla voir de quoi il en retournait.

Reconnaissant le professeur de runes, elle baissa sa baguette.

- Giacomo, qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? fit-elle étonnée de le trouver là à cette heure. Tu n'as pas cours demain ?

- Ah Estelle ! fit-il, souriant. Je m'ennuyais, j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Et par la même occasion, j'avais une question à te poser…

- Oui ? insista-elle en voyant la gêne du professeur.

- Tu connais Harry depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Estelle, déconcertée par la question, prit quand même la peine de répondre.

- Et bien… depuis l'année dernière. Pourquoi ?

- T'a-t-il raconté un peu son passé ? poursuivit le professeur de runes. Que sais-tu de lui ?

- Qu'il vient de Belize, que ses parents sont décédés lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an, qu'il à beaucoup voyagé et que…

Elle s'arrêta. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui.

- C'est une version assez officielle, tu ne trouves pas ? rit doucement le professeur, haussant les épaules un peu bête. Le genre de chose que l'on pourrait trouver dans un livre d'histoire. Mais de son enfance, que sais-tu ? De ses cachettes que tout enfant possède, de ses cabanes où il rencontrait ses camarades, de ce vieux chêne où il embrassa une fille pour la première fois ?

Estelle ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas la moindre réponse à cela.

- Et bien… j'imagine qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de m'en parler, finit-elle par dire d'une voix qui cherchait plus à la convaincre elle que son interlocuteur.

Giacomo, profitant du trouble de l'auror s'approcha d'elle, un air de confident sur le visage.

- Lorsque tu le regardes dans les yeux, tu vois quelque chose de caché, pas vrai ? commença-t-il. De vieux, d'antique même. Tu te demandes comment un si jeune homme peut avoir un regard aussi ancien. Il regarde le monde comme un grand-père regarderait ses petits-enfants. Sa façon de parler et ses manières viennent parfois d'une tout autre époque. Il connaît l'Histoire comme s'il l'avait vu de ses yeux, comme s'il l'avait vécue.

Estelle fut troublée de constater que le professeur disait vrai. Elle l'avait déjà senti auparavant.

- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-elle soudain prise d'un doute.

Giacomo hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas, le visage grave.

- Oh oui, je le connais. Je le connais depuis bien longtemps, je l'ai vu enfant, et lui me connaît depuis d'avantage encore…

- Comment était-il, plus jeune ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Dangereux, lui chuchota-t-il. Très dangereux, même. Il a fait des choses que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer, même dans tes rêves les plus fous. Tu l'as déjà vu faire des choses que tu n'avais encore jamais vues ? Il t'en a montré, des endroits cachés qu'il est seul sur Terre à connaître … Il se souvient de ce que tous ont oublié avec le temps… Tu ne peux le nier ! Il ne t'a pas tout dit, loin de là. Il en a tué. Il en a tué plusieurs...

- Il a certes tué, mais il en souffre encore !

- C'est ce qu'il veut que tu vois en lui : un être repenti. Serais-tu aveugle ? Mais les faits sont bien là, il a tué deux hommes, ce soir là, l'un d'eux était son ancêtre…

- Rien ne me prouve que ce que tu me dis soit la vérité ! objecta-elle vivement.

Malgré le ton qu'avait employé Estelle, il ne leva pas la voix. Il semblait regretter l'incompréhension de la jeune femme. Sa voix se fit plus douce.

- Non, c'est vrai, rien ne te force à me croire, mais tu ferais mieux d'être sur tes gardes, pour ta propre sécurité…Tu l'as déjà vu tuer, pas vrai ? Et ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il a fait. Je l'ai déjà vu détruire des hommes, les réduire à un état que tu ne peux imaginer et que je saurais détruire. Pour certains, la mort aurait été préférable…

- Rien ne me prouve que tu dis la vérité, répéta-elle avec moins d'entrain toutefois.

L'homme en face d'elle paraissait si franc. Fut-il possible qu'il dise la vérité ?

- Il tient un carnet à la reliure de cuir dans lequel il raconte toute sa vie… Tu n'as qu'à y jeter un coup d'œil. Mais tu auras peut-être du mal à l'ouvrir. Méfies toi de lui. Il est vil et puissant. Tu n'es pas la première qu'il trompe avec ses manières séduisantes. Il est le rejeton de Judas lui-même. Sache que les chiens ne font pas des chats. Le sang qui coule dans les veines du plus grand traître de l'histoire coule aussi dans les siennes. C'est à toi de voir. Crois-moi ou prend moi pour un fou, je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est te mettre un garde. A toi de voir ce en quoi tu crois.

Sans plus rien ajouter, l'homme fit volte face et s'éloigna dans le couloir obscur. Estelle le regarda disparaître, l'esprit troublé.

Il lui revient alors en mémoire leur expédition sur la lune et leur rencontre avec les astronautes de la mission Apollo.

« Je vous est regardé grandir, évoluer, vous perfectionner, apprendre à maîtriser le feu, découvrir l'agriculture, l'écriture… et survivre ! Je vous ai regardé survivre tandis qu'à côtés de vous, les espèces animales, mammouths, tigre à dents de sabre, s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. » Tels avaient ses mots.

Elle se souvint de son étonnement en l'entendant prononcer pareille affirmation. Plus tard, elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il avait bluffé pour pouvoir échapper aux scientifiques mais après son entrevue avec Giacomo…

Elle revit alors Harry se soigner par sa propre magie, après son combat contre le vampire.

Là aussi, la chose était étrange. Dumbledore serait-il capable d'en faire de même ? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

Harry était puissant, elle ne pouvait le nier. Il évitait toujours les sujets trop personnels sur son passé. Là encore, elle ne pouvait proclamer le contraire. Une part de mystère enveloppait le professeur de défense.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait ressenti le sentiment étrange qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance, s'il lui mentait ? Quel fait voulait-il lui cacher, à elle comme aux autres ?

Giacomo disait l'avoir connu par le passé. Elle-même avait remarqué l'étrange comportement du Survivant lorsque son regard se posait sur son collègue. Il semblait en effet qu'ils n'étaient pas inconnus l'un à l'autre.

Alors ? Giacomo lui avait-il dit la vérité ? Il avait paru si sincère et soucieux à son égard, comme si un danger la guettait.

Mais là était le problème. Le professeur de runes pouvait très bien jouer un rôle, tel un acteur dans son théâtre.

Le refus d'Harry de lui parler de son passé lui donnait-elle le droit de faire plus confiance à Giacomo qu'à lui ?

Que devait-elle faire ? Chercher la vérité ? Si Harry refusait de la lui donner elle pouvait très bien la trouver par elle-même.

Ses interrogations durèrent tout le long de sa garde. Vers quatre heures du matin seulement, elle put rentrer dans ses appartements.

Elle y retrouva Harry, assoupi dans le sofa.

Elle le regarda dormir d'un sommeil profond, la main sur sa poitrine, qui se soulevait de façon régulière, l'autre sur sa cicatrice, Hélios blotti dans son cou.

Les flammes de la cheminée dansaient une valse lente sur sa peau pâle.

Elle voulu s'en approcher mais un sentiment de doute l'en empêcha. Son ventre se serra et sa gorge se noua, l'empêchant d'accomplir le moindre pas dans sa direction.

Retirant son manteau, elle rejoignit la chambre. Aussitôt, elle s'effondra sur le lit. Le trouble subsistait en elle. Qui devait-elle croire ? A qui devait-elle accorder sa confiance ? Au petit copain un peu trop mystérieux à son goût ou à son collègue aux allures d'homme franc ?

Son regard se porta sur le meuble de chevet dans lequel Harry conservait ses affaires les plus précieuses à ses yeux. Et si…

Lentement, elle tendit la main puis ouvrit le tiroir. Elle y fouilla un moment. N'y trouvant rien, elle s'apprêtait à le refermer quand sa main entra en contact avec ce qui semblait être un carnet de cuir.

Elle hésita un instant puis le prit dans ses mains.

L'ouvrage à la reliure de cuir était fort épais. Plusieurs feuillets, des coupures de journaux, des photographies, dépassaient du livret.

Pouvait-elle ouvrir et lire le carnet pour violer d'un même coup la vie privée de son compagnon ? Nul doute que ce dernier n'apprécierait guère de se retrouver ainsi mis à nu.

Pourtant le doute s'empara d'elle. Giacomo avait semé le trouble en elle

Il avait dit la vérité pour l'existence de cet objet, peut être avait-il était honnête pour le reste.

- Juste un coup d'œil pour me prouver qu'il a faux, se murmura-t-elle en fixant de ses yeux agates la couverture en cuir du journal.

Sa main se posa sur le cadenas rouillé qui scellait le livret. Il paraissait bien vieux et usé.

Respirant un bon coup, l'impression d'être coupable de trahison, elle tenta de l'ouvrir par sa magie. A sa plus grande surprise, le livre entre ses mains s'ouvrit sans peine.

- Il a oublié de fermer, se dit-elle.

Le papier entre ses mains semblait ancien. Jauni par les années, il craquait sous ses doigts à chaque fois qu'elle en tournait les pages. Celles-ci étaient tâchées par endroit. Harry y avait écrit à l'encre noire.

En ayant l'impression de commettre un acte de bassesse, elle s'assit en tailleur et commença sa lecture.

**Avril 45 av.J-C**

**Jules m'a donné la direction d'une partie de ses troupes : deux légions, soit vingt cohortes, dix mille hommes à mes ordres, en somme. **

**Nous n'avons que 48 000 hommes, les armées pompéiennes en comptent prés de 70 000. Nous sommes en infériorité numérique et tout le monde le sait ici, dans le camp… **

**Nous faisons de notre mieux pour faire remonter le moral des troupes. Nos hommes sont vaillants et zélés mais loin d'être idiots… Ils sentent qu'ils devront se battre non pour la victoire mais pour leur vie. Il commence par avoir de l'agitation dans les rangs… Et pourtant, volontaires, ils se battront jusqu'au bout, je les connais assez. Quant à moi, je ne leur ferais pas défaut, qu'ils en soient sûrs ! **

**L'épée de Griffondor est près de moi et je suis juché sur Atrazine. Je me battrai avec toute la fougue dont je suis capable. **

**Jules prendra le commandement de l'aile droite, je me chargerai de la gauche. **

**D'après mes souvenirs, la bataille se déroulera dans les plaines de Munda, un terrain bien difficile d'accès… **

**Il y a peu, je me suis rappelé toutes les fois où je jouais avec Ron aux échecs, ceux de la version sorcier. Il était un fin stratège, j'aurais eu bien besoin de lui en pareil moment ! **

**Un soldat vient me chercher, Julius souhaite me parler. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut. Sûrement quelques mises au point sur la stratégie d'attaque. Je ferais bien d'y aller, je ne voudrais pas que nous perdions cette bataille par ma faute. **

**15 Décembre 1469**

**Un mois que Dracula est emprisonné dans la ville de Buda, future Budapest. Cette nuit, je suis parti lui parler. Je l'ai trouvé dans sa cellule en proie à une grande fureur. Bien que le sachant inoffensif à mon égard, je pris soin de mesurer mes propos. **

**Il ne pouvait sortir de sa geôle sans éveiller le doute dans les esprits. S'il voulait continuer son petit jeu sur cette terre en temps que prince de Valachie, il ne devait en aucun cas révéler ses vrais pouvoirs. Se transformer en brume ou user de sa force pour s'échapper était exclu, il se trahirait. **

**Matei Corvin, le reconnaissant comme vampire, le tuerai avec tout le rituel qui lui serait dû. Rien ne lui serait épargné : il serait décapité et démembré avant d'être exposé aux rayons solaires qui le consumeraient. **

**A partir de cet instant, il ne pourrait plus s'amuser à commander son armée… Lui qui aime tant perpétrer ses massacres, il en serait fort déçu. **

**Je n'apprécie guère son petit jeu et moins encore ses méthodes cruelles, mais je me dois de lui obéir… **

**Vlad avait été enfermé dans la plus haute geôle de la tour. Ce ne fut donc pas une mince affaire que de le rejoindre. Il me fallu gravir la façade en toute discrétion. Si un garde me surprenait ici, je me ferais aussitôt descendre à coup de pierres…**

**En me voyant, il me sauta pratiquement dessus. Enragé, il pesta et injuria de tout son vocabulaire Matei Corvin, qui l'avait trahi. Judas trahi ? Un comble ! Sa fureur se dirigea ensuite vers Jan Jiskra qui avait procédé à son arrestation. **

**Il m'ordonna de tuer ce dernier, préférant se réserver le traître. En effet, l'Iscariote trahissait fort bien mais n'aimait pas se faire trahir… **

**Ma prochaine mission sera donc d'assassiner, en toute discrétion, Jan Jiskra. Fort bien, c'est un mercenaire et un scélérat, cela ne me gêne pas. Lui non plus, n'est pas tout blanc. Il est à l'origine de bien des massacres envers des civils, des femmes et des enfants. Par contre, il est aussi fin stratège, je vais devoir me méfier… Sûrement s'attend-t-il déjà à un tel acte. **

**Je le suivrai en toute discrétion et le tuerais en me mêlant à la foule.**

**22 Décembre 1469**

**Voila qui est fait : Jan Jiskra est mort. Je l'ai suivi plusieurs fois dans les rues de la capitale, le surprenant aux bras de sa maîtresse. Quel misérable ! Le voilà qu'il trompe sa femme. Son exécution n'en serra que plus simple, pas d'état d'âme avec cet individu. **

**Il est sorti, cet après-midi, comme chaque après-midi depuis le début de la filature. J'ai attendu la fin de son rendez-vous pour me glisser parmi la foule. C'était jour de marché aujourd'hui, ce fut tâche facile. **

**Sa maîtresse partit de son côté et lui continua de flâner d'étales en étales : c'était l'occasion rêvé.**

**Je patientai jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne, seul de la place fréquentée.**

**Au détour d'une ruelle, je me glissai dans son dos pour l'égorger. Mon coup fut vif et précis, la lame tranchant sans effort la gorge de ma victime. Il n'eu guère le temps de crier, il mourut aussitôt. **

**Un assassina propre et sans bavures. Mon contrat était rempli ! **

**Mais alors que je me relevais du corps sans vie de Jan, je croisai le regard d'un soldat de sa compagnie. **

**Il m'avait surpris dans mon geste. Apeuré, il voulu s'enfuir mais je ne pouvais laisser de témoin. Je dus l'éliminer, lui aussi. Il était innocent et encore jeune, dommage… Son corps me servira de cobaye pour mes expériences. **

**Je suis sur le point d'inventer un tout nouveau sortilège, mais je dois encore m'entraîner et le mettre au point. Ce jeune homme m'y aidera, nul doute. **

**Janvier 1764**

**C'est pour bientôt, je dois redoubler d'effort ! **

**En premier : une femme avoisinant la trentaine. Elle dort, baignée par la lumière du clair de lune des conditions idéales pour ma besogne à venir. **

**Paisiblement, j'ouvre ma valise et déballe mon matériel. Les bistouris, scalpels, pinces et compagnie luisent d'un éclat semblant surnaturel. **

**Je regarde à nouveau la jeune femme, calme et impassible dans son sommeil. **

**Je m'approche d'elle à pas de loup. Je dois faire vite, la nuit est déjà bien avancée. **

**Sans attendre, comme si je redoutais son réveil, j'enfonçai le bistouri à la base du cou et descendis jusqu'au pubis. La lame a du mal à inciser, il faudra penser à la changer, celle-ci a eu son temps. Malgré tout, j'exécutai une incision propre, l'entraînement y était pour quelque chose. **

**La femme poussa un dernier soupir, son abdomen retomba pour ne plus se relever. **

**J'écartai la peau qui se détacha sans résistance du corps puis coupai les os du thorax. Je remarquai que mes gestes sont devenus bien plus précis qu'auparavant. Il faut dire que ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière à y passer… **

**J'écartai la cage thoracique qui céda dans un bruit de tous les diables. En espérant que personne ne m'a entendu, je ne voudrais pas être dérangé dans ma besogne ! J'en ai horreur. Malheur à qui troublera ma tranquillité ! **

**Je plongeai ensuite mes mains dans ses intestins. Le sang est encore chaud et… **

Estelle ne pu en lire d'avantage, trop dégoûtée.

Lorsqu'elle identifia les tâches sur la page du carnet comme étant du sang, elle s'en éloigna prestement.

La bile montait en elle. Fermant ses yeux, elle tenta de calmer ses sueurs froides. Elle avait envie de vomir mais se retint.

Tremblante, elle ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle lisait.

Avait-il réellement tué cette femme ? Avait-il eu le cran de tout raconter dans son carnet ? Il semblait même y prendre du plaisir à son crime ! Elle se croyait en plein cauchemar.

Giacomo avait donc dit la vérité ? La preuve était là, devant elle…

Le professeur de défense avait-il réellement accompli de tels actes ? Il s'était pourtant montré charmant, attentionné. Il lui avait chuchoté son amour à son égard. Il lui avait montré les lieux les plus merveilleux et féeriques de la Terre et d'ailleurs. Tout cela n'était donc que poudre aux yeux ?

Se jouait-il d'elle depuis le début ?

Et que faire à présent ? Arrêter Harry, son petit ami pour le faire comparaître devant le Mangenmagot ? Elle avait de quoi le faire envoyer à Askaban. Elle était une auror, après tout ! C'était son devoir que de faire justice, d'arrêter les coupables et de les livrer au tribunal sorcier.

Non, elle ne saurait s'y résoudre. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard le lui interdiraient.

Mais alors ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser un assassin, un tueur en série, en liberté.

Un terrible dilemme ce dessinait devant ses yeux.

Toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle tentait de percevoir la solution au problème, peine perdue ce dernier était bien trop insoluble.

Non, il devait y avoir une explication plausible à tout cela.

Estelle parcourut une nouvelle fois les pages. Les dates indiquées lui sautèrent aux yeux. 45 avant Jésus Christ, 1469, 1764… Un écrit de fiction ! Voila tout ! Harry aura voulu écrire une histoire inventée de toutes pièces.

Mais le ton employé dans le « récit » la troublait. Il semblait prendre de la joie à raconter un meurtre.

Peut-être écrivait-il le journal d'un de ses personnages… oui, c'était sûrement cela, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle ne put réfléchir d'avantage. Un bruit en provenance du salon la fit sursauter. Hélios sifflait, de mauvaise humeur. Harry était réveillé et venait de se lever du sofa.

Elle entendit les pas du professeur se rapprocher, il venait par ici.

Ni une ni deux, elle referma prestement le carnet et le rangea à sa place. Elle n'eut juste que le temps de pousser de sa main tendue le tiroir que déjà, Harry apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il avait encore l'air endormi. Les cernes lui creusaient ses yeux embrumés et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air de revenant.

Il bailla sans retenue, massant sa joue à la barbe naissante, sur laquelle la marque du sofa s'était imprégnée.

Estelle eut volontiers éclaté de rire, en d'autre circonstance. Un jeune homme de la sorte pouvait-il réellement être un meurtrier ?

L'auror se contenta de lui offrir un sourire factice.

Harry, trop fatigué, ne remarqua pas la mâchoire crispée de sa compagne.

Il nota en revanche son air troublé.

- Tout va bien ? interrogea-t-il la voix pâteuse en se passant une main dans sa chevelure devenue crinière.

- Oui, je viens de rentrer la garde fut aussi ennuyeuse que d'habitude !

Elle pria un moment pour qu'il ne remarque pas son manque d'entrain. Il ne sembla y faire attention, trop épuisé qu'il était, et il vint s'écrouler à ses côtés, sur le lit.

Il se redressa soudain et regarda le tiroir de sa table de chevet : il n'était pas bien fermé.

Se levant, il le referma lentement, les sourcils froncés, toute fatigue semblant l'avoir quitté.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Estelle qui appréhendait ce moment fatidique et la regarda d'un œil suspect, ses yeux émeraude luisant de surprise.

Il ne dit pourtant rien et retomba mollement sur le matelas pour s'y endormir aussitôt.

La jeune auror resta figée, sans même oser respirer.

S'était-elle fait prendre la main dans le sac ? Avait-il deviné ses actes coupables ?

Elle se posait de nombreuses questions mais n'avait aucune réponse.

Après un temps, elle décida de faire comme si de rien était afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son ami. Elle s'activerait pourtant, discrète, cherchant le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ce carnet n'était qu'un livre de fiction et tout ceci n'était qu'une blague du facétieux Giacomo après tout ! Elle ne tarderait pas à le voir riant aux éclats le lui révélant… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà… fin… Alors, vous aimez toujours autant Harry ? XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ma bêta vous a concocté quelques explications sur l'armée romaine. Un vrai casse-tête, j'ai eu du mal a m'y retrouver lorsque j'ai du écrire dessus ! <strong>

**une centurie est composée de 80 à 100 légionnaires, dirigée par un centurion (officier subalterne) : l'engagement des légionnaires était généralement d'une durée 20 ans.**

**une cohorte est composée de 6 centuries (2 de jeunes, 2 d'âge mûr et 2 de légionnaires expérimentés), sauf la Ière cohorte qui est composée de 5 groupes de 160 hommes,**

**une légion est composée de 10 cohortes numérotées de I à X (la Ière est la plus prestigieuse et la plus nombreuse) : cela représente environ 6000 légionnaires. La légion est commandée par un légat (général d'armée), 6 tribuns et une cinquantaine de centurions.**

**A chaque légion sont attachés :**

**un corps de cavalerie de 120 à 300 hommes (dirigé par des décurions et un préfet), **

**des troupes légères et mobiles recrutées dans les Provinces : les auxiliaires,**

**des troupes recrutées à la frontière de l'Empire et qui conservent leurs armements et leurs usages de combats : les numéri. **

**http: / jean-francois. mangin. /romains/z_**


	8. Promesse tenue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà, comme je l'avais promis hier à Mililys, je poste le chapitre suivant ! **

**Comme il n'y a toujours pas de neige pour enchanter le paysage, je publie en espérant apporter un peu de magie ! **

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**Juliette : **XD ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu vas finir par aimer Giacomo, promis ! Peut être pas tout de suite mais bon…

**Constance : **Merci ma 80ème ! D L'histoire de Casanova a son importance, tu as raison. Dave ? David non ? Tu regardes Incroyable Talent toi aussi ? Un duo ça te dis ? Et un deux trois : Vanina aaa ! XD Moi je l'aime bien Dave ! David aussi, mais Dave beaucoup ! ^^ Les réponses viendront…

**Et merci aux reviewers surtout !**

* * *

><p><strong>Promesse tenue<strong>

Le lendemain, on apprit la disparition de dix autres personnes. Aucun lien entre eux. Ils n'appartenaient ni à la même famille, ni au même sexe, ni aux mêmes groupes d'âges. Ils habitaient seulement la même ville. A chaque fois, on retrouvait sur les lieux des crimes de profondes et démesurées entailles sur les murs, les sols, les plafonds ou encore sur les meubles alentours.

Estelle resta allongée sur le lit un moment, se remémorant les évènements récents.

Il était devenu évident que le petit village de Bradfield était la source, de même que « le responsable » se disait à présent au pluriel. Et qui étaient ces responsables ?

Chaque nuit, plusieurs disparitions avaient lieu, simultanément, à des endroits de plus en plus espacés. Un seul homme ou une seule chose n'aurait pu y parvenir. Ils agissaient donc en groupe.

Telle une épidémie, les disparitions s'étendaient d'avantage à chaque fois. Le centre semblait se trouver dans l'église.

Lorsque les aurors, alertés par Estelle et Harry se rendirent sur les lieux pour effectuer leurs fouilles, ils n'y trouvèrent rien de suspect.

Ils gardèrent toutefois un œil sur le village, organisant des rondes nocturnes. De tels dispositifs n'aboutissaient jamais à rien. Les aurors en faction ne remarquaient ni n'entendaient jamais rien de suspect et cela ne dissuadait guère les responsables qui continuaient à perpétrer leurs crimes en toute impunité.

David ne pouvait que constater sans agir. Il ne comprenait plus grand-chose au mystère qui ne faisait que s'embrouiller.

Il pestait en même temps sur ses subalternes qui ne trouvaient jamais aucun indice, passant derrière eux sur chaque scène de crime pour vérifier leurs dires. Il fut pourtant obligé de constater qu'ils ne lui mentaient en rien. Aucun indice nouveau, toujours les mêmes marques, rien de plus ni de moins.

Harry, quant à lui, en voyait d'avantage mais pas suffisamment pour en tirer les moindres conclusions.

L'enquête était au point mort et cet échec ne faisait que baisser le moral des troupes, David le premier.

Estelle soupira cette année, rien n'allait. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni de l'enquête, ni de Harry.

Il était temps qu'elle commence ses recherches sur ce dernier.

Durant la journée, Estelle, sans même le vouloir, se montra distante avec son petit ami.

L'Elu le remarqua aussitôt. Elle était même tendue lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls trop longtemps.

Elle gardait ses distances avec lui et semblait l'éviter.

Mettant son comportement sur son inquiétude pour l'enquête, il ne fit aucune remarque, laissant aller.

Le soir venu, Harry et elle rentrèrent immédiatement après dîner à leurs appartements. Les disparitions, de plus en plus fréquentes et importantes, rendaient les habitants du château maussades, élèves comme professeurs.

Ils marchaient donc vers leurs appartements, dans les couloirs déjà sombres du château. Ils ne se parlaient guère et le silence s'installa bientôt entre eux.

Leurs pas raisonnaient sur les murs de briques, rendant le couple mal à l'aise.

Là encore, Harry remarqua les regards mi-apeurés mi-tristes que lui lançait sa compagne.

Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, réfléchissant au pourquoi d'un tel comportement, sans le lui faire remarquer.

La jeune femme finit par rompre le silence.

- Euh… Harry ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Regardant la montre à son poignet, il lui répondit sans comprendre.

- Vingt-deux heures et demie. Pourquoi ?

- Dans une heure et demie, je devrai partir au ministère.

- Pourquoi donc ? fit-il, intrigué.

- Je voudrais rejeter un coup d'œil au dossier, mentit-elle.

Le mensonge fit mouche car Harry hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

- D'accord, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa-t-il de manière spontanée.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais se risqua tout de même à poser la question.

- Non, ça ira merci, reste au chaud et essaye de dormir, tu as mauvaise mine, déclina-t-elle.

Elle ne mentait guère le repos qu'Harry s'était accordé hier ne l'avait en rien soulagé.

Une heure et demie plus tard, la jeune auror quitta les appartements pour accomplir son travail, laissant Harry seul avec Hélios.

Malgré son manque de sommeil flagrant, il n'avait aucune envie de dormir.

- Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? Geignit-il en tournant en rond. On est tous seuls, abandonnés de tous…

L'oisillon s'approcha de son maître avachi sur le canapé. Ce dernier l'observa, son plumage dans l'obscurité de la pièce semblait scintiller.

- Ha, je sais ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bon, faisant d'un même coup sursauter la minuscule bête. Allez, suis-moi au lieu de te cacher dans ton nid !

Franchissant le tableau de Silver, il se dirigea vers la tour des Griffondors au pas de course, Hélios sur ses talons.

Ils arrivèrent en un rien de temps au tableau de la grosse dame. Là, l'Elu se figea. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. A sa surprise pourtant, le tableau pivota sans un mot, lui laissant l'accès à la salle commune, rouge et or.

Le privilège des professeurs, on dirait…

Lorsqu'il revit la salle après de longs siècles d'absence, une nostalgie certaine s'empara de lui. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs, la tapisserie au mur, les fauteuils, l'âtre de la cheminée, rien n'avait changé.

Le salon était désert, tous étaient déjà montés se coucher.

Le sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il gravit l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs.

Sans frapper, il entra dans la chambre des troisièmes années où dormaient paisiblement les maraudeurs.

S'approchant du lit de Peter, le plus proche de la porte, il l'appela doucement, le secouant légèrement pour le faire émerger.

- Qu'est ce que…, marmonna-t-il la bouche pâteuse en se retournant lentement vers l'opportun.

Reconnaissant le professeur Griffith, l'animagus fit un bond.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il, la peur au ventre.

- Je tiens ma promesse, lui répondit Harry de manière laconique. Réveilles les autres, habillez-vous et descendez me rejoindre dans la salle commune. Et soyez discrets, rajouta-t-il avant de franchir la porte en sens averse.

- Où est-ce que vous allez ?

- Réveiller les filles.

- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas…

Souriant des avertissements de son élève, Harry gravit sans problème les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

Il avait prit garde, avant tout chose, d'ensorceler l'escalier et de bloquer le piège. C'était de l'ancienne magie qu'il maîtrisait à merveille.

En haut, il réveilla Mathilde qui fut chargée de la mission attribuée plus tôt à son condisciple.

Le professeur se rendit ensuite dans la salle commune où il attendit patiemment l'arrivée de ses élèves.

Ils finirent par arriver ensemble et sans bruit.

Harry leur fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur et tous s'exécutèrent, se demandant ce que pouvait bien leur vouloir leur professeur de défense.

- Monsieur, chuchota Julie après l'avoir suivit quelque temps.

- J'ai décidé de tenir ma promesse !

- Qu'elle promesse ? fit Sirius, sans comprendre, à l'instar de ses camarades.

- Celle que je vous ai faite avant les vacances, lui annonça Harry, tout sourire.

De nouveau, les jeunes gens se jetèrent des regards interrogatifs. L'incompréhension régnait.

L'aîné se décida à les aider.

- Dans la bibliothèque…

Lily, James et Remus avaient enfin saisit le sens des paroles sibyllines de leur professeur. Ils ne emblaient pourtant pas vouloir y croire.

- Si, si, vous avez bien devinez, je vous emmène vous promener au quatrième sous-sol…

Les sept adolescents ne purent retenir leur cri de victoire.

Sirius sauta au coup de James comme s'ils venaient de remporter le tournoi annuel de Quidditch, sous les yeux amusés de l'adulte.

- Bon, allez, en route pour l'aventure !

Guidant sa petite troupe à travers les couloirs du château, Harry descendit plusieurs escaliers, s'enfonça dans les couloirs les plus obscurs.

Les jeunes gens sortirent leurs baguettes pour se faire un peu de lumière tandis que le professeur, qui n'avait guère besoin de cela pour voir de nuit, suivait des yeux Hélios qui voltigeait au dessus d'eux.

Plus ils se rapprochaient du sous-sol quatre, plus il semblait faire froid. L'état du couloir empirait de mètre en mètre, la poussière gagnait du terrain.

Bientôt, Harry dut s'arc-bouter pour ouvrir une lourde porte sortie de ses gonds. Le panneau de bois grinça en dévoilant la porte d'une petite pièce dans laquelle les adolescents suivirent leur professeur.

- Par ici…

Il s'approcha du mur opposé et le désigna de l'index.

- Il n'y a pas d'accès ici, c'est bloqué, professeur…

- Sort d'illusion…

Il passa sa main sur les briques qui se brouillèrent pour totalement disparaître, laissant voir un trou dans le mur, de petite envergure.

- Par là…

Sans plus attendre et souriant malicieusement, il enjamba les briques et se courba pour passer dans l'espace restreint.

Les élèves hésitèrent un instant, se demandant ce qu'ils découvriraient une fois le mur passé. Ils se décidèrent enfin à suivre leur aîné.

Un par un, ils passèrent de l'autre côté, rejoignant les précédents déjà occupés à observer un décor à couper le souffle.

Lorsque le jeune Potter, dernier du groupe se redressa, il ne pu que constater de la beauté des lieux. Il lui sembla être passé dans un tout autre monde, plus grand, plus mystique encore.

Dans les airs, à plusieurs dizaines de mètre au dessus de leur tête, des filets de magie brute couraient lentement, illuminant le paysage d'une lueur bleutée.

Hélios monta haut pour atteindre ses filaments lumineux et joua avec un moment, s'amusant à passer au travers comme il traverserait une couche de nuage. La magie s'enroulait autour de lui, le faisant devenir bleu à son tour. Puis il s'éloignait à toute vitesse pour se défaire de la magie qui lui collait au plumage.

Les adolescents reportèrent leur attention sur le paysage alentour.

Le décor était celui d'une large grotte au plafond s'élevant à perte de vue. La roche brute s'était écroulée à certains endroits, donnant aux environs une allure accidentée.

Partant de ces tas de pierres éboulées, de hautes arcades, finement sculptées, s'élevaient haut dans les airs, si bien qu'il était tâche ardue que de vouloir en discerner le point culminant.

Derrière ses arches, une multitude de colonnes massives avaient été construites, certaines brisées, d'autres resplendissant encore de leur allure d'autrefois.

A côté de tout ce décor, le groupe de sorciers semblait bien petit.

- C'est pas vrai, souffla Lily, s'approchant d'une colonne et la touchant, comme pour vérifier que celle-ci soit bien réelle.

- Il y a ça dans le château ?

- Et oui, Miss Butler, fit-il à l'adresse de Mathilde. Et encore, le château regorge d'endroit merveilleux… Il faut juste apprendre à les trouver.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette pièce ? demanda Remus qui s'était accroupi un peu plus loin du groupe.

Il était en train d'examiner une pierre gravée qui avait subi les dégâts du temps et de l'usure.

- Nous sommes ici, monsieur Lupin, commença l'Elu en s'approchant de son élève, dans la salle la plus étrange du château. C'est l'entrée de la tanière du dragon dirons nous. Là où la bête des quatre fondateurs vivaient et vient sûrement toujours. Ce que vous voyez ici, c'était un temple. En bien mauvais état aujourd'hui, hélas. Dans sa jeunesse pourtant, elle resplendissait de mille feux à en faire pâlir le Parthénon ! Quant à ceci… (Il s'accroupit auprès du lycanthrope en caressant la pierre gravée) ce n'est ni plus ni moins que le fronton du temple. Ce qu'il en reste, du moins !

Les adolescents restèrent un instant émerveillés par les vestiges de la construction.

- A quoi servait ce temple, Monsieur ? demanda Peter.

- Et bien, monsieur Petitgrow, ce temple marquait surtout l'entrée dans l'antre du dragon. Les fondateurs, s'ils souhaitaient venir pour tenir compagnie à leur bête, devaient passer par là. C'était un portail vers « un autre monde » si vous voulez…

- A quoi ressemblait la tanière du dragon ? demanda James, intéressé.

- Et bien, fit Harry souriant malicieusement. Vous allez pouvoir la voir par vous-même…

A grandes enjambées, évitant les pierres éboulées, il traversa le temple, se faufilant entre les immenses colonnes. Les adolescents le suivirent avec empressement.

- Mais en fait, vous avez dit que le dragon était sûrement encore en vie ? C'est impossible ? fit Julie avec l'espoir que le professeur lui certifie la mort de la bête.

- Oh si, ça l'est, miss Mason…

- Mais comment ? Aucun organisme biologique ne peut se conserver autant de temps !

- Vous verrez, répondit-il, riant intérieurement.

Si la jeune fille connaissait son secret…

Avec sa démarche féline et ses pas légers qui le caractérisaient tant, il conduit son petit groupe à travers les ruines du temple, jusqu'à une deuxième arche qui, cette fois, marquait la sortie du bâtiment sacré.

Il fit un pas sur le côté et observa ses élèves découvrir l'antre du dragon.

Il ne fut pas déçu. L'admiration qu'il lu sur chaque visage l'enchanta il avait toujours aimé partager ses trésors.

Ils se retrouvaient à présent dans un tout autre univers, plus grand encore que le précédent. On ne pouvait en distinguer les limites. La roche sur le sol accidenté s'emblait avoir été sculptée par les éléments.

Les stalagmites montaient haut et rejoignaient de parfois des stalactites aux allures de dentelles pour former d'impressionnants et colossaux piliers stalagmitiques.

Ruisselant parmi ses architectures naturelles, un ruisseau d'eau clair zigzaguait, crépitant doucement. Suivant des yeux le cours d'eau, James perçut, au loin, un lac souterrain à la surface calme et lisse.

Un magnifique terrain de jeu, pensa immédiatement le jeune Potter. L'envie de se transformer en cerf et de galoper dans ce lieu magnifique lui prit aux tripes mais il dut se retenir.

Souriant, un air émerveillé sur le visage, il s'avança lentement, explorant ce nouvel environnement.

Ses camarades limitèrent. Prenant doucement de l'assurance, ils allèrent plus loin, s'éloignant de leur professeur pour aller admirer chaque recoin. La pièce, si on pouvait encore appeler ça une pièce, regorgeait d'endroits plus magnifiques les uns que les autres.

- Faites attention, les prévint le professeur en s'avançant lui aussi.

Les adolescents eurent vite fait de repérer une pierre gravée d'un pentacle et d'étranges symboles. Les yeux plissés, ils tentèrent en vain d'en comprendre le sens.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie, professeur ? demanda Sirius, désespéré de ne pouvoir comprendre les signes cabalistiques.

- Ah, vous l'avez trouvée, fut tout ce que lui répondis le professeur. J'ai eu bien du mal à la décrypter, celle-ci…

- C'est quelle langue, monsieur ? demanda l'élève Potter.

- Franchement, monsieur Potter, je ne saurais vous dire. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Pour en saisir le sens, ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir.

- Mais vous y êtes quand même arrivé, se rappela Julie, espérant connaître la signification des signes gravés.

- Certes…

-Alors ? Qu'est-il écrit ? interrogea Mathilde au comble de l'impatience.

- « Quand tout espoir disparaît, Quand la mort paraît, Demandez, Il sera là, Ses ailes, il déploiera, Car une aide sera apportée, A quiconque en sera la volonté. Endormit en ces lieux, Le maître des cieux, Naissant des quatre unis, Attend l'ennemi. Troublez son sommeil, L'hostile le paye blessez les siens, laissez vos moyens. N'oubliez guère, La devise du domaine : Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. »

Lorsque le plus âgé cessa de parler, sa voix raisonna en écho sur la roche brute.

- Qui a inscrit ça à votre avis ? s'étonna le lycanthrope. Les fondateurs ?

- Sans aucun doute, Monsieur Lupin. Pour prévenir les éventuels ennemis du danger qu'ils encouraient à s'en prendre à Poudlard.

- Ils disent que le dragon naquit des quatre unis ? Des quatre fondateurs je suppose, mais qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Que ces quatre mages sont à l'origine de la bête…

Les adolescents le regardèrent perplexe.

-Vous allez comprendre… Par ici… il faut monter dans la ville…

- La ville ? Quelle ville ?

Le professeur ne répondit rien. Marchant vers le lac, il invita ses élèves à le suivre.

Ils longèrent le bord de l'eau sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres jusqu'à trouver l'endroit où le lac se prolongeait sous la roche. Se plaquant contre la paroi, ils contournèrent les eaux, faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur la pierre humide.

Un tunnel s'offrit à eux, ils le traversèrent.

Arrivaient au bout, ils débouchèrent sur une véritable ville troglodyte. Les maisons étaient gravées à même la roche. Des escaliers permettaient l'accès aux étages supérieurs. De véritables ponts aériens faisaient le lien entre les façades, permettant de se déplacer plus facilement dans le village de pierre.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier sur leur gauche et montèrent quatre étages puis déambulèrent dans des galeries couvertes.

Plus ils avançaient, plus les lieux étaient bruyants. Ils n'arrivèrent malgré tout pas à en connaître l'origine.

- Pourquoi être monté ? On n'aurait pas pu continuer par la voix principale ? cria l'adolescent à son aîné pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant des lieux.

- Regardez en bas, monsieur Petitgrow.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, se penchant par-dessus la balustrade.

En contre bas, la rue principale du village s'était écroulée laissant place à un abîme vertigineux.

Pris de vertige, l'animagus rat fit un bond en arrière sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades. Ces derniers s'étaient à leur tour penchés pour admirer le vide.

Une immense cascade couvrait toute une façade de la ville. Les eaux s'écoulaient avec tumultes et forces, semblant venir tout droit des cieux. Les élèves venaient de découvrir la source de tout ce bruit.

-Hey ! s'exclama Julie, ébahie par tout ce qu'elle découvrait. Mais il y a des sous-sols aussi !

Julie venait de distinguer, entre la furie des eaux, les tunnels creusés dans les parois de l'abîme.

- C'est là que nous allons.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le professeur tourna sur la droite où la balustrade prenait fin. Il dévala les marches d'un escalier extérieur, tranquillement, faisant fi du vide à ses côtés.

Sirius et James, habitués aux hauteurs le suivirent sans aucun problème. Remus fit de même, plus lentement toutefois. Remarquant la peur de Julie, il la prit par la main et avec un sourire rassurant l'entraîna à sa suite.

Sirius et James, remarquant l'absence des filles, les attendirent galamment, avant de prendre exemple sur Remus et de leur prendre la main.

Peter s'emblait quant à lui peu enclin à jouer les acrobates. C'est tremblant qu'il descendît les marches une à une. Certaines, à moitiés éboulées, ne furent pas pour rassurer Queudver.

- Attention, ça glisse ! s'écria l'Elu après s'être rattrapé de justesse.

Les adolescents déglutirent difficilement mais continuèrent leur escapade, curieux de découvrir ce qui les attendait en bas.

Ils descendirent loin dans les profondeurs du château. C'est avec un certain soulagement que le petit groupe reprit pied sur un sol plus sûr, dans un tunnel couvert, une rambarde de sécurité à leur côté.

- Ce n'est plus très loin, les rassura le Survivant.

- Il faudra refaire le chemin en sens inverse ? demanda Peter avec angoisse.

Le professeur feignit la quinte de toux pour ne pas à répondre, puis reprit la marche.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à déboucher sur une place, suspendue dans le vide entre les deux façades de la ville.

Harry s'avança sans précaution sur cette place décorée de stalactites, stalagmites, piliers stalagmitiques et autres sculptures rocheuses.

- C'est assez solide monsieur ? demanda Lily, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- C'est tenu par une magie très puissante, ne vous inquiétez pas…

- Si c'est la même magie qui faisait tenir le temple à l'entrée, marmonna Mathilde à sa camarade, peu rassurée.

Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur l'avait entendu. Il rigola de bon cœur.

- Ce n'est pas la même magie, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, si c'est assez puissant pour supporter le poids de ceci…

Ce disant, il pointa le fond de la place. Les adolescents y virent alors une chose qui les laissa coi.

Assoupi sur la pierre, entre les rochers éboulés, roulé en boule, un magnifique dragon ronflait paisiblement.

La bête, de grande taille, inspirait le respect. Ses écailles, d'un blanc nacré, scintillaient dans la pénombre, semblant diffuser une lumière calme et apaisante.

James s'en approcha avec précaution. Les griffes qu'il aperçut auraient suffit à tenir quiconque en retrait.

- Approché, il n'est pas dangereux, les rassura l'homme à la cicatrice en s'avançant lui-même vers le dragon.

De sa main, il caressa le flanc de l'animal. Là où sa peau entrait en contact avec le cuir de la bête, une lueur rouge, jaune, bleue ou verte se diffusait sur le nacre avant de disparaître, laissant de nouveau la robe du dragon immaculée.

- C'est le dragon des fondateurs ? chuchota Julie, plus pour elle-même.

A cet instant, le dragon ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses prunelles d'or et d'argent.

Les adolescents firent un bond en arrière et regardèrent l'animal se réveiller avec effroi.

- Il… il… il est réveillé ! bégaya James à son professeur qui lui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste.

- Il n'est pas dangereux, répéta-t-il. Souvenez vous de ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur la pierre. « Troublez son sommeil, L'hostile le paye blessez les siens, laissez vos moyens.». Il n'est à craindre que si vous êtes hostile au château, sans quoi, il vous protègera… N'ayez crainte.

Quelque peu rassuré, mais toujours tremblant, Sirius s'approcha du dragon, tendant la main vers lui.

L'animal ne fit rien, aucun geste hostile, restant calmement allongé.

Timidement, le maraudeur posa sa main sur le cuir qui se révéla diffuser une grande chaleur.

Voyant que l'animal ne bronchait pas, il le caressa doucement.

Le dragon se tourna vers l'élève, le regarda un instant puis approcha sa grosse tête vers lui, le bousculant doucement.

Patmol rit devant le comportement joueur et amical de la grosse bête.

-Allez, venez vous aussi, fit le professeur à l'adresse du reste du groupe.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent puis vinrent, eux aussi, caresser le dragon. Ce dernier les accueillit avec joie, heureux de recevoir de la visite.

- Mais, il est fait de… de magie…

- C'est cela, monsieur Lupin, de magie. Voila pourquoi il peut vivre tant d'années sans vieillir ou même s'affaiblir.

- Mais à la mort des fondateurs, il aurait du disparaître…

- En le créant, les fondateurs ont pensé à tout. Comme pour le Choixpeau magique, ils ont fixé leur magie dans le réel, permettant à leur gardien de perdurer.

Le dragon rugit, semblant approuver les paroles du professeur. Se remettant d'un bond sur ses pattes, il joua avec les sorciers pendant un bon bout de temps.

Il les prit dans sa gueule avec précaution pour les poser sur son dos où ils s'accrochèrent avant de dévaler la queue de leur protecteur comme sur un toboggan.

Deux heures plus tard, le petit groupe était épuisé. Ils se laissèrent tomber contre le dragon, entre ses pattes, reprenant leur souffle.

Harry agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître l'heure. Les nombres se matérialisèrent dans les airs : cinq heures.

- Bon, il est temps de remonter, fit-il, au grand désespoir de ses élèves.

- Allez monsieur, on est bien là ! fit Sirius en se blottissant d'avantage contre l'animal.

- Et puis, on est fatigués, on ne pourra jamais faire le chemin en sens inverse, se plaignit Mathilde.

- Il faut remonter. Je vous signale que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être hors de vos dortoirs à cette heure de la nuit, ou du matin comme vous voulez. Si jamais vous vous faites surprendre, vous pourriez fort passer la fin de l'année scolaire en retenue. On est en septembre, ça risque de faire long… Et si on me surprend à vous entraîner dans pareils lieux à cette heure… je ne donne pas cher de ma place…

Soupirant, mais consentant à obéir, les adolescents se levèrent, caressant une dernière fois le dragon.

- On pourra revenir le voir ? fit Julie, pleine d'espoir.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Par contre, pour remonter professeur, je suis de l'avis de Mathilde, on ne pourra jamais remonter… geignit James.

Le dragon rugit alors, pour attirer l'attention sur lui. De sa tête, il désigna son dos.

- Je crois qu'il nous paye le voyage de retour, décrypta Harry.

L'animal rugit une nouvelle fois puis prit dans sa gueule Lily pour l'envoyer sur son dos.

Surprise, la jeune préfète faillit glisser du dos de la bête mais se rattrapa de justesse.

Le reste des adolescents suivit le même traitement. Harry, qui avait prévu le coup, escalada la queue du dragon.

Lorsque tout le monde eut embarqué, l'animal déploya ses ailes, battit plusieurs fois les airs et finit par s'envoler.

- Accrochez vous ! les prévint le professeur, s'exécutant lui-même à la tache.

Le dragon des fondateurs les mena à travers les différentes salles déjà visitées. Les voir de cette hauteur faisait un tout autre effet.

Faire le trajet à dos de dragon était une expérience très impressionnante pour les élèves. Le vent faisait volter leurs cheveux tandis que la sensation euphorisante de vitesse leur prenait. Même Peter semblait en oublier son vertige.

Hélios voletait autour du dragon tout heureux d'avoir un camarade de vol. Il tenta de lui faire la course mais le dragon était bien plus rapide lui était encore trop jeune et inexpérimenté.

Ils traversèrent le village troglodyte. Peter, découvrant l'abyme en dessous de lui crispa ses doigts sur la corne à laquelle il s'accrochait.

Le dragon alla toucher de ses ailes la cascade puis remonta en piqué. Ils débouchèrent en un rien de temps sur la deuxième salle. Le dragon zigzagua entre les stalactites puis piqua vers le lac. Des ses pattes griffues, il frôla la surface du point d'eau avant d'atterrir devant le temple.

Quelque peu déçus que le voyage ne s'arrête si tôt, les adolescents descendirent du dos du dragon, le remerciant avec chaleur.

Harry s'approcha du dragon et se pencha à son oreille pour siffler en Fourchelangue.

- _« Merci pour le voyage ». _

_- « Merci pour la distraction, je m'ennuyais au fond de ma tanière ! Depuis que les fondateurs sont morts, emportant bien des secrets dans leur tombe, je n'avais plus reçu la visite de jeunes enfants. Python, dieu des dragons, sait bien que je les adore, pourtant ! » _

_- « Je te promets de revenir ! Et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que ces sept zigotos ne reviennent aussi, avec ou sans moi d'ailleurs…Promets-moi de prendre soin d'eux si cela se produit. Le chemin qui mène jusqu'à toi est accidenté en dangereux, ils pourraient facilement tomber dans un ravin… »_

_- « Fais-moi confiance, je garderai l'œil ouvert » _

Leur conversation pourtant à voix basse étonna Remus à l'oreille développée.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

- Ce n'est que moi qui sifflais, mentit le professeur, ravalant son Fourchelangue et sifflant une chansonnette moldue pour excuse.

Le lycanthrope resta malgré tout septique.

Il avait bien entendu ? Avait-il rêvé où bien ? Le professeur n'avait pas sifflé, il parlait Fourchelangue avec le dragon ! C'était un Fourchelangue ? Décidément, ce personnage était bien étrange.

Il décida d'en toucher un mot à ses camarades plus tard, après une bonne nuit de sommeil…

Avant d'atteindre le lit dans lequel ils rêvaient tant de s'effondrer, il leur fallait traverser une nouvelle fois le château. Ils s'y attelèrent sans plus tarder.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voila, fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Les réponses sont pour le prochain chapitre, promis ! <strong>

**Kiss tout le monde, **

**Skarine**


	9. A qui sont ces serpents

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Après une longue absence, je suis enfin de retour. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour ce hiatus imprévu. Un Hiatus qui aurait pu durer d'avantage en raison d'un petit problème technique… En effet, ma bêta ne peut plus assurer les corrections. Je me suis relue mais ce chapitre n'est donc pas, à proprement parler, corrigé. Si l'un ou l'une de vous a le courage de reprendre le flambeau, je lui en serais très reconnaissante. **

**Je poste donc ce chapitre en espérant n'avoir pas trop fait de fautes et en attendant que quelqu'un se dévoue…**

**Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour cette attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même. **

**Réponses aux anonymes **

**Oonrion : **Merci pour les compliments, c'est super sympa. Oui, on commence de plus en plus à douter au château, ça ne serait pas drôle si non ! Giacomo ? Vaut mieux ne pas lui faire confiance en effet… XD

**0100110001 : **Un peu difficile comme pseudo non ? XD Merci

**Juliette : **Merci ^^ De mon côté aussi, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Estelle a déjà eu un choc en apprenant que son « beau-père » était Dracula mais là… je crois que je l'ai achevée ! XD

**Voila, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>A qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur vos têtes ?<strong>

Après avoir quitté le dragon des fondateurs, les sept amis, précédés de leur professeur, se dirigèrent en vitesse vers la tour des Griffondor. Personnes ne devaient les surprendre hors de leur dortoir à cette heure indue. Même accompagnés d'un professeur, leur comportement paraitrait suspect.

La marche de retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs passages secrets dissimulés par les tapisseries si bien qu'il ne leur fallut guère plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le deuxième étage.

Ils s'apprêtaient à monter au troisième étage lorsque l'Elu se figea, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Il lui semblait avoir perçut un sifflement non loin de lui. Il cru d'abord avoir rêvé et l'espéra fortement d'ailleurs, mais resta statique, tendant l'oreille.

Les adolescents crurent d'abord qu'il avait entendu des bruits de pas si bien qu'ils éteignirent immédiatement leur baguette et attendirent les ordres de leur ainé.

Le sifflement se refit entendre, plus proche à présent.

-Fourchelangue… murmura Harry pour lui-même.

-« Enfin réveillé, trop longtemps assoupi. Du sang, je veux du sang, lacérer, tuer ! Doucement, pas maintenant, il faut attendre, ce n'est pas l'heure… Le maître ne le veut pas… pas encore…»

Cette voix, il la connaissait il l'avait entendu lors de sa seconde année de scolarité au château.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnut l'intonation froide et dure du Basilic de la chambre des secrets.

-Mais qui… ? Bon très bien, vous sept, retournez à vos dortoirs !, fit-il prestement en se retournant vers les Griffondors. Faites vite et surtout, surtout, ne trainez pas dans les couloirs !

Les sept camarades se regardèrent sans bien comprendre. Quelle mouche venait de piquer Griffith ?

Le professeur pâle, les regardait d'un air qui ne laissait place à aucune protestation. Frénétiquement, il jetait de coups d'œil rapides par-dessus son épaule, là où se trouvaient les anciens toilettes des filles.

-Allez, filez, et faite attention à vous !

Obéissant, les jeunes gens s'en retournèrent. Harry les regarda, l'œil inquiet, gravir quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et disparaitre à l'angle du couloir de l'étage supérieur.

Attendant quelque temps, il se dirigea lentement vers les toilettes des filles, tendant l'oreille. Il craignait de croiser à tout instant le regard meurtrier du Basilic mais continua son avancée il devait tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

Même Hélios avait fait silence en voyant le regard inquiet de son maître. Lui n'avait pu entendre le Basilic parler mais sentait le danger.

-Attention, croise son regard et tu es mort, lui chuchota le sorcier. C'est un Basilic.

Un nouveau bruit attira son attention. Ce n'était pas le sifflement du serpent cette fois mais bien des bruits de pas.

Se tapissant derrière une armure, le Survivant attendit de voir qui venait par ici. Cela pouvait être une ronde tout comme la personne responsable du réveil du monstre de la chambre.

Les pas se rapprochaient, bientôt le personnage serait dans son angle de vue.

Le voyageur temporel attrapa prestement Hélios d'une main et le fourra sans ménagement dans la poche de sa robe son pelage luisant dans l'obscurité aurait suffi à les faire repérer. Le sorcier sentit la petite bête prisonnière s'exciter et tenter de s'échapper, d'une main impérieuse, il la repoussa au fond de sa poche. L'oiseau se débâtit encore un peu avant d'abandonner, bougon.

Une seconde plus tard, le nouveau venu fut dans la ligne de vue d'Harry. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y percevoir le professeur Tornupco.

Ce dernier, toujours (ou déjà) habillé, se dirigeait vers les anciens toilettes des filles, jetant de temps à autre des regards soupçonneux par-dessus son épaule.

Harry attendit patiemment que ce dernier n'entre dans les toilettes pour le suivre furtivement.

Le sachant coincé, l'Elu ouvrit la porte sans précaution la faisant grincer au passage.

Devant lui Giacomo, alerté par le bruit s'était retourné vers l'entrée et tenait à présent son collègue en joute.

-Ah, ce n'est que toi !, fit-il en retrouvant son sourire malicieux, visiblement soulagé.

-Tu pensais que ce serait qui ?

-Il faut toujours être prudent des imposteurs arrivent toujours à s'infiltrer, même dans une école aussi sûre que Poudlard.

-Tu en connais quelque chose pas vrai ?

-Quoi, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?, fit le professeur de runes, perdant son sourire pour adopter cette fois un air de totale incompréhension.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Giacomo. D'ailleurs, aucun Giacomo Tornupco n'a jamais existé, pas vrai ?

-Hum… attends…non… je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… Aurais tu perdu l'esprit par le plus grand des hasards ?, répondit-il goguenard.

-Tu n'es pas Giacomo…, répéta Harry convaincu.

- Ro bon très bien, si tu insistes ! Je ne m'appelle pas Giacomo…, fit-il souriant de plus belle. Mais j'aimais bien ce nom, Giacomo, c'était celui de Casanova… Et Stigma c'est… eu… non enfaite… c'est rien du tout… Mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas le mien…

- Alors donne-moi ton vrai nom.

-…

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-…

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-…

- Parle-moi bon sang !

-D'accord… eu… Enfaite…non !

Enervé par l'obstination de son collègue et ce sourire narquois qu'il ne perdait toujours pas, l'Elu l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua violement contre la porte d'une cabine.

Giacomo ne perdit toutefois pas son sourire malicieux, il semblait même ce moquer de son collègue. Par réflexe nerveux, il passa sa langue sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Un tel geste fit renaitre en l'Elu le sentiment étrange de déjà vu.

-Qui es-tu ? Je t'ai déjà vu, j'en suis convaincu !

-Tu sais très bien qui je suis… Fait marcher ta mémoire, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille pouffant de plus belle.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Mais pour toi, pardi !, s'écria-t-il riant comme un dément.

-Qui es tu ?, s'énerva l'Elu en resserrant sa poigne sur son collègue.

Ce dernier passa encore une fois nerveusement sa langue sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Mon visage ne te dit rien ?

-Si… mais…

Cette fois s'en fut trop, le professeur de runes éclata de rire, se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Ses gestes le faisaient glisser mais Harry le rattrapa aussitôt pour le plaquer une nouvelle fois contre la paroi de la cabine.

Giacomo réussit à maitriser son fou rire et, passant prestement sa langue au coin de ses lèvres, se moqua de son agresseur de plus belle.

-Mais tu ne sais plus où tu m'as vu ? Je te comprends, avec tous les souvenirs que tu as entassé dans ta cervelle… halala Harry, Harry, Harry... mon pauvre Harry… la sénilité de guette on dirait… après toutes ces années, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour où l'autre…

-Qui es-tu, répéta une dernière fois le voyageur temporel troublé par les paroles de son vis-à-vis.

-Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a survécu, l'Elu… Mais pour une légende, je te pensais plus malin que ça !, se moqua Giacomo, humidifiant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

-Comment…, murmura-t-il, dérouté.

-Tornupco… pas terrible comme nom, hein ? Mais je n'ai trouvé que ça… je voulais te laisser un indice, une chance de retrouver mon identité, ça n'a pas marché on dirait… Laisse-moi t'expliquer… Tornupco, tu n'as rien remarqué, non ? Prend les lettres, mélange les et remet les dans l'ordre…. Tu verras…

-Croupton…, marmonna Harry, les yeux ronds. Bartemius Croupton Junior ?

-Tout juste, fit-il, la langue passant sur ses lèvres, souriant comme un fou. Heureux de me revoir ?

-Mais… c'est… c'est impossible…, bégaya l'homme à la cicatrice.

Sous le choque de la révélation, il lâcha Barty et s'en éloigna machinalement.

-Regarde.

Ce disant, Croupton tira la manche de sa robe et lui présenta son avant bras nu. Sur la chaire pâle du sorcier, la marque des ténèbres se mouvait paisiblement, plus foncée que jamais.

Harry regarda le serpent du tatouage magique sortir du crâne, sans bruit.

Le mangemort lui sourit d'un air malsain avant de rompre le silence.

-Infiltrer Poudlard… ça commence à devenir une habitude ! Déjà la dernière fois, j'avais réussi à tenir ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledor en échec durant toute une année. J'avais berné toute l'équipe enseignante sous les traits de Folle-œil ! Et à présent, je m'apprête à recommencer…

-Non, n'espère pas trop, je vais te dénoncer !

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Salut, en faite, le type là, c'est Barty Croupton Jr, enfin, pas celui qui a dix-sept en ce moment, enfin si, lui mais avec une vingtaine d'années en plus. Il vient du futur. C'est ce que tu comptes leur dire ? Très convaincant n'est ce pas Harry ? C'est plutôt toi qui serait pris pour un fou tu ne crois pas ?

-Comment est-ce possible ? Comment as-tu fait pour passer de ton présent à ce présent ?

Barty Croupton Jr perdit son sourire au profit d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux. Cet air, Harry le lui avait déjà vu prendre c'était l'air qu'il prenait lorsque, déguisé en Maugrey, il parlait à sa classe des sortilèges impardonnables.

-Je suis passé au travers la trame de l'espace et du temps..., lui apprit-il.

Devant le regard perdu de l'Elu, le mangemort continua.

- Tes interventions dans le passé l'ont fragilisée, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que l'équilibre ne se rompe, ouvrant une brèche dans l'espace –temps. Je suis passé par cette brèche. Croyais-tu pouvoir changer le cours du temps impunément ? Pensais-tu, peut être, que tes chevauchées victorieuses allaient pouvoir passer inaperçu ? Tu n'as donc jamais remarqué tous ses changements ? Les maraudeurs déjà animagus avec une carte déjà complète, tes parents en troisième année qui se parlent de façon civilisée, ils ont un an d'avance sur ce que nous connaissons. D'autres aussi ne sont pas non plus dans leur bonne année, certains mangemorts auraient déjà du quitter Poudlard. Et puis tous ces signes, tous ces indices dispersaient dans l'histoire. Néfertiti qui te nomme l'ange solitaire… depuis quand y a-t-il des anges en Egypte à son époque ? Ils étaient Polythéistes, ils croyaient en leurs dieux : Osiris, Anubis et compagnie. Plus récent, Apollo 16 avec un an d'avance la mission 16 aurait du se poser sur la lune le 27 avril 1972 ! A Poudlard même, les préfets en seconde année… Souviens-toi ! On ne pouvait devenir préfet qu'en cinquième année. Je m'arrête là, je ne vais pas plus loin. C'est inutile…

Maintenant que Barty pointait du doigt toutes ces incohérences, Harry se demandait bien comment il pu ne pas les remarquer. Il était resté aveugle, ignorent des faits qui pourtant étaient aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure.

Le survivant avait presque honte ne pas avoir noté tout ces changement dans le temps. Dumbledor, lorsqu'Harry était encore élève au château l'avait pourtant bien mis en garde contre les effets secondaires des voyages temporels et pourtant…

Il était un idiot fini et Barty ne se priva pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Mais tous ses signes… Tu es resté aveugle, aveugle à ces alertes ! Et maintenant, tu en payes le pris fort ! Tu as sauvé des milliers d'hommes et de femmes à travers les siècles et créais quelques milliers de paradoxes ! Ce sont des milliers d'hommes sensés n'avoir jamais existé qui marchent là dehors ! Par ta faute, le cours du temps a était changé ! Tu as blessé l'espace-temps, créé une plaie dans la toile, une fissure que j'ai emprunté pour te rejoindre ici ! Mais autre chose est passé dans ce monde avec moi…

-Quoi, qu'est-il passé avec toi ?

Souriant toujours, son air de dément plaqué sur le visage, il s'avança vers le robinet cachant l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

-Ouvre le passage…

-Le Basilic est réveillé…, protesta Harry.

-Mais tenu en laisse… Ouvre !, cria-t-il impatient.

Harry ne le fit pas le Basilic pouvait se trouver derrière.

-Si tu refuses, tu ne sauras jamais ce qui est passé avec moi à travers la trame de l'espace- temps…, lui susurra-il à l'oreille, un sourire toujours plus malicieux éclairant son visage.

Comme le mangemort l'avait prévu, la curiosité du Griffondor fut plus fort que son bon sens, il ordonna à la chambre de s'ouvrir en Fourchelangue. Celle-ci obéit. Le mécanisme se déclencha faisant apparaitre la plomberie.

Barty s'approcha du bord du tuyau, succombant à son tic nerveux : humidifia la commissure de ses lèvres plusieurs fois avant de se retourner vers le Survivant.

Le sourire malsain que lui adressa son vis-à-vis ne dit rien de bon à l'Elu.

-Allons-y !, s'écria le mangemort avant de sauter soudainement dans le tuyau.

Harry s'approcha à son tour du bord lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de chute du faux professeur.

-Bon c'est quand tu veux Potter !, cria se dernier de l'antichambre.

Sa voix étouffée parvint aux oreilles de l'homme à la cicatrice qui a son tour se glissa prudemment dans la plomberie.

Comme lors de sa seconde année au château, Harry dévala le conduit à toute vitesse passant d'un tuyau à l'autre, priant pour que la chute ne soit pas trop brutale.

Lors de sa descente, il passa une main sur sa cicatrice. Cette dernière devenue chaude commençait à l'élancer.

Sa course trouva son terme lorsqu'il se sentit propulsé dans les aires et qu'il atterrit lourdement sur le sol jonché de squelettes de petits rongeurs en tout genre. Un reflexe le fit atterrir sur ses jambes mais la violence du coup le fit basculer douloureusement sur ses genoux.

Engourdi, il se releva, cherchant de ses yeux prudents la moindre présence du monstre. Rien ne semblait bouger.

La mue du Basilic n'était pas encore là à cette époque.

Barty l'attendait à quelques mètres de lui. Son pied battant nerveusement le sol trahissait son impatience.

-Attention au Basilique, il peut être n'importe où…, le prévint le Survivant.

-Je sais… C'est excitant n'est ce pas ?

Harry se surpris à se demander si son collègue n'était devenu suicidaire en plus d'être fou allié.

Le Griffondor s'approcha finalement du mangemort.

Celui-ci ce retourna aussitôt et partit vers l'entrée de la chambre d'un pas pressé et décidé.

Harry le suivit jusqu'à la porte gardée par deux serpents de pierre aux yeux incrustés d'émeraudes.

Il hésita encore une fois à ouvrir la porte, peut être par prudence ou par peur qui sait ce qui se cachait derrière, qui sait quelle chose avait pu passer avec Barty dans ce monde.

Jetant un dernier regard à son imposteur de collègue, il le vit sourire à la façon d'un dément, ses yeux pétillants d'une joie peu rassurante.

Déglutissant et se préparant à découvrir ce qu'il y aurait à découvrir, priant pour que le Basilic ne l'attende pas au prochain tournant, il parla Fourchelangue.

Comme auparavant, les serpents glissèrent et la porte coulissa.

Aussitôt après et avec entrain, Barty se jeta littéralement sur l'échelle qu'il dévala à toute vitesse.

Harry le suivit, moins enchanté toutefois.

Il se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de sa vie dans la Chambre des secrets, œuvre du grand Salazar Serpentard bâtie à l'insu des trois autres.

Dans la longue salle souterraine faiblement éclairée régnait une atmosphère angoissante. Le plafond haut était soutenu par de grandes colonnes autour desquelles s'enroulaient de monstrueux serpents sculptés. Leurs orbites creuses firent frissonner le Survivant.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le font de la chambre, il vit l'immense statue du fondateur des verts et argents. Ses souvenirs de seconde année revinrent alors le hanter. Il revit le corps glacé de Ginny étendu sur le sol humide se vider inexorablement de toute sa vitalité. Il revit Tom Jedusort à ses côtés lui dévoilant sa véritable identité avant d'appeler le monstre. Il se revit enfoncer l'épée de Griffondor dans la gueule béante du serpent. Il se revit avec Fumseck, le phénix qui l'avait sauvé du venin redoutable et mortel du Basilic.

Soufflant pour chasser tous ses souvenirs, il revint à la réalité. Barty s'était avancé dans la chambre, sautillant comme un enfant le ferait dans une prairie en fleurs.

-Houhou, on est là, je suis de retour ! Vient voir qui j'ai amené !, s'écria-t-il au comble du bonheur.

De l'ombre d'une colonne, un homme s'avança lentement, d'une démarche féline, le dos droit, exposant son visage à la lumière verdâtre.

Il était grand, mince et habillé d'un costume strict mais élégant. Il tenait dans sa main gantée une canne d'argent.

Ses cheveux sombres et impeccablement coiffés luisaient sous la brillantine. Son visage fin au menton proéminant dévoilait sa personnalité volontaire et décidée. Ses joues creuses et son teint pâle n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté particulière. Il possédait ces aires de dandy venu tout droit de l'époque victorienne.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, ses yeux noirs étincelèrent d'une lueur dérangeante qui mit mal à l'aise l'observé.

-Harry !, fit l'homme d'une voix haut perchée, douce et chaleureuse. Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps ! Je t'avais envoyé une lettre d'avertissement avec un cachet émeraude représentant un phénix et un basilique. Tu l'as surement remarqué, le papier n'est pas celui que l'on trouve à cette époque, il a du te paraitre étrange. Tu l'as forcément reçu mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu !, continua-t-il feignant son chagrin.

-Qui êtes vous ?, demanda l'interpelé d'une voix on ne peu plus froide.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Voyons Harry ! Un vieil ami comme moi, tu n'as pas pu m'oublier tout de même, continua-t-il visiblement déçu.

-Il a la mémoire qui flanche…, chuchota Barty sur un ton de confidence, riant et se penchant vers l'homme.

-C'est regrettable…, dit ce dernier en faisant la moue.

-ça suffit tous les deux !, s'énerva l'Elu menaçant. Arrêtez de jouer avec moi et dite moi qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici !

Les deux hommes qui jusqu'alors pouffaient ensemble sur le dos du Griffondor se tournèrent vers lui surpris. Le professeur de défense les dardait d'un regard des plus colériques en levant vers eux sa baguette.

-Il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter si tu veux mon avis, grimaça le jeune Croupton.

-Mouai…Bon, un indice pour toi : cela fait deux fois que nous nous rencontrant dans cette même chambre… alors ? Qui suis-je ? Tic tac, tic tac, attention, le temps s'écoule…

-Tom ?

-Et il mérite la médaille !, s'exclama Barty alors que son ami faisait la courbette pour saluer la réponse correcte.

-Le seul, le grand, le magnifique, l'unique, le tout puissant Tom Elvis Jedusort !, se venta-t-il, bombant son torse de manière comique.

Le mangemort à ses côtés le regarda de travers. Son opinion sur Tom semblant tout autre.

-Les chevilles vont bien, oui ?, demanda-t-il sarcastique.

Le vantard jeta un regard blessé au mangemort, son torse se dégonflant aussitôt.

-Mais… c'est vrai, non ? Ne suis-je pas magnifique ?, demanda-t-il suppliant.

-Je préfère me taire je ne voudrais pas te blesser…

Dans la poche du Survivant, l'oisillon commençant à trouver le temps long s'agita en cherchant la sortie. Son maître n'esquissa pas un geste pour venir à son secourt, figé par sa découverte.

Le petit PoussièreDeFeu parvint, aux termes d'une lutte acharnée à se libérer de sa prison de tissu.

Il volta jusqu'à l'épaule de l'Elu pour s'y poser et prendre le temps de découvrir son nouvel environnement.

Il regarda intrigué la chambre puis posa son regard flamboyant sur les deux énergumènes en face d'eux en train de se fendre la poire.

-Oh… c'est quoi ce truc ?, s'exclama Tom visiblement surpris de voir la petite bête perchée sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-C'est Hélios, l'oiseau de Potter. Les enseignants le lui ont offert pour son anniversaire, lui appris Barty qui avait déjà croisé l'oisillon auprès de son collègue. Aller vient là mon petit, rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'animal.

Ce dernier reconnaissant le visage du mangemort, siffla doucement avant de s'envoler à sa rencontre quérir quelques caresses, et avec un peu de chance, de quoi se remplir la pense.

Croupton l'accueillit dans sa main et lui lissa les plumes tout en lui offrant le biscuit qui venait d'apparaitre.

-Tient, regarde, je te présente Tom… ou Voldemort, comme tu veux.

L'homme à la cicatrice, de son côté, semblait bien loin des deux autres. Le regard vide, il réfléchissait aux nouvelles.

-Vous vous moquez de moi…Ce… ce… Comment…, balbutia-t-il, trop éberlué pour aligner deux mots.

Il ne pouvait y croire et pourtant… Devant lui se tenaient, côte à côte, le maître et son Mangemort, deux fantômes du futur…

De son côté, Estelle, en arrivant au ministère, était tout de suite descendue au quatrième sous-sol. C'est dans la salle cinq de l'étage qu'étaient entreposés les actes de naissance et de décès de tout sorciers.

Colonie de la couronne, le Belize était gouverné par la reine d'Angleterre et référé donc au ministère de la magie britannique. De ce fait, tout sorcier naissant dans cette colonie devait être déclaré au ministère et y possédait son dossier.

Ainsi, Harry, originaire de Belize devait être répertorié ici aussi.

La jeune aurore commença ses recherches.

Les dossiers étaient disposés dans une immense bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Sur chaque étagère était gravée un mois et une année.

Elle s'enfonça parmi les rayonnages, cherchant juillet 1954, la date de naissance du professeur.

Elle trouva enfin le rayonnage correspondant et attrapa les dix premiers dossiers de la pile.

Ceux-ci n'étaient pas ordonnés si bien qu'elle retrouva des Zigorman parmi des O'Conel.

-Ben… pour ton anniversaire, je t'achète le livre du « classement pour les nuls »…, murmura-t-elle dépitée en pensant au vieux Benedict Thomas chargé de la classification administratif.

Comble de malchance, personne n'avait jugé nécessaire d'installer le moindre système magique ayant pour but de facilité d'éventuelles recherches. De même, aucun sort d'attraction ne pouvait être utilisé la salle était protégée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer en revu chaque dossier un à un. Devant l'ampleur de la tache, elle ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde qui décide de naitre à cette date précise ? Je vais y passer ma nuit !, fit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Il ne lui fallut pas moins de trois heures de travail acharné pour éplucher les dizaines de dossiers datés de juillet 1954. Elle n'obtient aucun résultat : nulle trace d'un quelconque Harry Griffith.

L'individu ne semblait même n'avoir jamais existé.

-Aucun Griffith n'est né à cette date, finit-elle par soupirer.

Assise au sol parmi les tas de documents, elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Peut-être Harry était-il né plus tôt…

Peut-être que…

Il pouvait voir dans la nuit et possédait une ouïe, un odorat et une vue bien supérieure aux autres humains. Peut-être était-ce un legs de la part de son ancêtre Dracula. Mais peut-être avait-il reçu en héritage bien plus. Peut-être possédait-il lui aussi une longévité hors du commun.

Ainsi, Harry serait-il bien plus âgé qu'il ne le laissait croire. Un tel fait pouvait expliquer l'inexistence de tout acte de naissance à son nom.

Ce ne pouvait être un oubli, chaque sorcier à sa naissance est répertorié magiquement et automatiquement personne n'y échappait.

Le carnet citait trois dates : -45, 1469, 1764.

Mais si Harry était né bien plus tôt, les dates indiquées dans son journal pouvaient être exactes. Il aurait alors très bien pu vivre les situations et effectuer les actes qu'il avait décrits dans son carnet, aussi atroces soient-ils.

Seulement voila, Dracula était Judas l'Iscariote. Hors, le Grand Traite de l'Histoire était né aux environs de l'an moins trente. Comment aurait-il pu enfanter d'un enfant qui aurait combattu les pompéiens en -45 ?

Cela n'avait véritablement aucun sens.

Mais alors, comment expliquer l'absence de dossier à son nom ?

Estelle resta une heure durant à se triturer les méninges. Aucune des solutions qu'elle imaginait ne lui convenait réellement.

Dans la pénombre de la salle poussiéreuse, elle se remit sur son céans, attrapant au passage les dossiers.

En vitesse, elle les remit à leur place sur l'étagère.

Lorsqu'elle consulta la grande horloge du niveau, il était cinq heures du matin il était grand temps de rentrer.

Ses recherches avaient été veines. L'enquête des disparitions n'avançait guère et celle sur son petit ami se soldait par un échec.

Resserrant les pans de sa veste, elle sortit du ministère dans la nuit noire et froide.

Baillant, elle tourna la tête vers le firmament scintillant de mille lueurs nocturnes et, les yeux levés au ciel sans voiles, elle interrogea, farouche et calme, les étoiles…

* * *

><p><strong>Encore une fois, désolé d'avoir était aussi longue ! <strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu (et que l'orthographe ne vous a pas choqué…). **

**A la prochaine, **

**Skarine **


	10. Deux serpents et un lion

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous aller tous bien et que vous profitez de ce break de Pâque. Moi, de mon côté, je suis en vacances. C'est pourquoi j'en profite pour avancer dans la rédaction de ma fic et que je vous publie le chapitre 10. **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira et que je me serais rachetée (un petit peu pour le moment) auprès de ceux qui trouvaient Voldy trop gamin… **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Constance : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Certains ont trouvé Voldy trop immature… c'est pas faux. Mais bon, j'essaye de gérer. XD oui Barty, je voulais absolument le faire venir ! Il est génial ce type ! Il n'est pas assez présent dans les livres, c'est dommage. Il à l'aire d'être un perso assez complexe… je vais essayer de faire ressortir ça. David aussi jouera un rôle important, peut être pas tout de suite, mais je lui réserve sa part de « gloire ». La vérité éclatera… mais quand… je ne sais pas moi-même, j'hésite… Je vais essayer de ne pas trop me faire attendre la prochaine fois, je fais de mon mieux ! Encore merci pour tout la 100 ème review. mdr

* * *

><p><strong>Deux serpents et un lion<strong>

-Comment ? Mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué Harry !, fit Barty exaspéré. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu aurais gagné en intelligence, apparemment non…

Tom soupira un bon coup avant de se lancer dans l'explication. De son ton d'aristocrate posé, il s'évertua à exposer la situation à son vis-à-vis.

-Chacun de tes actes a modifié en profondeur l'Histoire. Seulement, en la modifiant, l'équilibre naturel des forces c'est brisé. Le temps est une dimension fragile et dangereuse à manipuler. L'ordre naturel des choses a été chamboulé fragilisant toujours d'avantage la barrière de protection de l'espace temps. Une sorte d'infection si tu veux des bactéries qui ne devraient pas y être se sont retrouvées ici. Le voile temporel, sans protection et affaibli par les bactéries a fini par se briser, créant une brèche dans l'espace-temps. Cette plaie a permis le passage d'éléments futurs dans un contexte passé.

-En empruntant cette voix d'accès nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, finit par dire le faux italien.

-Bon, est quelle heure est-il maintenant ?, fit soudain Tom en fourrant la main dans sa poche.

Il en tira une montre à gousset attachée à une chaine. Le cadran de l'objet brisé ne permettait plus son utilisation.

Accablé par cette perte, l'homme aux allures de dandy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, elle s'est cassée lors de notre petit saut temporel… Les montres et horloges ne supportent pas le champ de force alors créé…

Une telle remarque fit tiquer l'Elu. Il commençait à y voir un peu plus clair…

-Les gens du futur ne connaissent que la version qu'ils sont en train de vivre, comment ce fait-il que vous en connaissiez les deux versions ?, demanda Harry intrigué.

-En passant par la brèche, nous avons prit conscience des différences entre les mondes, l'original et celui que tu as changé par ton incursion dans le passé.

-Nous avons vécu en accéléré la vie qui nous était destinée à l'origine, compléta Voldemort.

-Comment est le futur ?

-Complètement différent de celui que tu as connu, revisité de fond en comble…, lui répondit Barty l'air pensif.

-Tu n'as qu'à me regarder pour en juger ! Dans la version originale, je n'étais qu'un idiot, faible et d'apparence repoussante de surcroît ! Dans ta version, je suis plus sportif, plus puissant, plus intelligent et j'ai pu retrouver mon corps. Je suis devenu parfait en fait !, se vantât-il.

Il reçut en échange un regard peu convaincu de l'assistance.

-Tu as oublié « plus modeste », se moqua le mangemort.

-Mais ne crois pas que je suis un ingrat ! Je sais à qui je dois tout cela !

Voldemort posa un regard carnassier sur l'Elu.

-Moi aussi, je te dois des remerciements. Même si mon histoire et sensiblement identique à la version originale, je ne suis plus le chien de l'autre modeste !, fit-il désignant du pouce son camarade.

-Le futur que tu as créé est un vrai paradis à mes yeux. Tout y est, la souffrance, la douleur, la peur, le sadisme, l'idiotie et l'égoïsme humain, le crime…, conclut Tom rêveur.

-Serait-il possible qu'autre chose encore soit passé avec vous dans la brèche ?, lâcha soudain le Survivant.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?, interrogea Barty intrigué.

-Tu n'as rien remarqué dans les journaux récemment ? Tout le monde en parle !

-Je ne lis pas les journaux et me fiche pas mal de ce que racontent les autres…, éluda Croupton.

-Depuis juillet dernier ont lieu d'étranges évènements, des disparitions pour être plus précis…, commença Harry sous les yeux intéressés des deux autres. A Bradfield, chaque soir depuis, des personnes disparaissent sans raison apparente. J'ai enquêté pour ne rien trouver…

Les personnes n'ont aucun rapport entre eux. Mais une chose reste intrigante à mes yeux tous les crimes, sans exception, se déroulent selon le même modus operandi et dans un rayon de plus en plus étendu. La source semble être l'Eglise du village mais les aurors n'y ont rien trouvé. Sur les scènes de crime, le seul indice que nous possédons sont des traces profondes de griffures semblant appartenir à un être de grande taille. En outre, les horloges présentes sont toutes brisées…

Les deux hommes du futur qui l'avaient écouté avec grand intérêt se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu. Ils semblaient en savoir d'avantage.

-Tu penses que les responsables sont des créatures venues du futur ?, demanda Tom.

-C'est ce que je pense en effet. C'est l'explication la plus plausible du moins.

-Il y a que…, hésita Barty. Il y a en effet des créatures dans notre futur qui pourraient correspondre…

-Vois-tu Harry, tu ne t'es pas contenté de chambouler un futur, tu y as créé une espèce… Une charmante espèce qui me plait énormément. Une espèce très divertissante… , fit Voldemort avec un rictus sadique qui ne disait rien de bon à son vis-à-vis.

-Et bien par ta faute Potter, le futur est mis à feu et à sang. Viens, lui dit le Mangemort en lui tendant la main. Nous allons te le montrer. Tu vas voir à quoi ressemble ta création par nos souvenirs. Tu risques de ne pas être déçu !

Son rire résonna dans la chambre humide des secrets, promettant le pire au Griffondor.

Hésitant, il tarda à s'approcher des deux compères.

Il ne croyait qu'à moitié les paroles de ces interlocuteurs.

-Le seul moyen de nous croire, c'est de le voir par toi-même…, lui susurra Barty, jouant une fois de plus sur la curiosité de l'homme à la cicatrice.

Il les darda une dernière fois de son regard émeraude et méfiant.

Barty Croupton succombant à son reflex nerveux passa sa langue à la commissure de sa lèvre. Tom, le dos toujours droit siffla d'impatiente.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, lui fit-il d'un ton cassant.

Debout côte à côte, tous deux arboraient un sourire cruel qui ne disait rien de bon au troisième.

Un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il attrapa la main rugueuse de l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban et celle gantée de son Némésis.

Aussitôt, Harry sentit un mal insupportable lui vriller les tympans. Il tenta d'y résister mais y succomba rapidement. La douleur fut si vive qu'il sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le ciel gris d'une fin d'après-midi orageuse au-dessus de lui.

Il chercha des yeux Tom et Barty pour les trouver, à quelques mètres de là, penchés sur une palissade, aux côtés de leur version « souvenir ».

Se massant le crâne et grimaçant douloureusement, il se remit debout en titubant.

-Ah, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée !, s'exclama Croupton en se retournant vers Harry tout sourire.

-Allez ! Potter, debout et vient voir ça !, fit Tom visiblement ravi de revivre son souvenir.

Le Survivant obtempéra et s'approcha de la balustrade. Jetant un coup d'œil en contrebas, il comprit qu'ils se trouvaient sur le toit d'un appartement en plein centre de Londres.

Un Londres que l'Elu eu du mal à reconnaître.

Le Gherkin, cette tour de verre dont sa ressemblance avec le cornichon lui avait valu son nom, était dans un état déplorable. Des pans entiers de la façade étaient brisés laissant à nu la structure de métal du bâtiment.

Le reste de la capitale n'était pas en meilleur état. La tour de l'horloge où avait été installé Big Ben était en partie écroulée, les gravats s'étaient éboulés sur le parlement y faisant de nombreux dégâts.

La grande roue surplombant la Tamise s'était écroulée sur les bâtiments à l'arrière y déclenchant des incendies.

Le Tower Bridge n'existait, quant à lui, tout bonnement plus. Il en était de même pour la plupart des lieux de la capitale, ne laissant à leur place qu'un champ de ruines.

Soudain, la ville entière trembla tandis que dans un vacarme de tous les diables, un bâtiment en feu s'écroulait.

Harry resta figé devant le spectacle tandis que Tom et Barty s'en délectaient avec cruauté.

-Digne des plus grandes guerres n'est-ce pas ?, commenta Jedusor visiblement ravi du massacre.

-C'est ton œuvre Potter…Et on ne devrait pas tarder à voir TON espèce…, fit le Mangemort, trop heureux de pouvoir blesser moralement son collègue.

Le bourreau ne se trompait pas car bientôt, une créature démesurée fit son apparition, perchée sur la façade de la tour de Londres, non loin des observateurs qu'ils étaient.

La bête ressemblait assez à un dragon avec son corps couvert d'écailles et ses longues ailes de chauve souris. Ses griffes redoutables lacéraient sans pitié la façade du perchoir. La tête du titan, pourvu de cornes semblable à des pieux, se tournait dans tous les sens, cherchant sans doute quelque chose à ses mettre sous la dent. Les yeux de braise dardaient leur regard impitoyable sur la capitale en ruine. Un museau disproportionné et aplati, semblable au groin du cochon, reniflait les fumées du carnage avec délectation. Ses oreilles d'éléphant tentaient de percevoir le moindre bruit.

N'y trouvant rien d'intéressant, la créature fit claquer sa queue d'agacement contre la tour d'où un pan entier se détacha.

Elle poussa un cri aigu, faisant vibrer le vitrage alentour, dévoilant d'un même coup ses crocs tranchants qui n'avaient rien à envier au Basilic.

Sa longue langue fourchue de reptile battit violemment l'air, claquant tel un fouet.

Déployant ses ailes, le Titan s'envola dans le ciel gris, décrivant des cercles concentriques dans le ciel Londonien.

Poussant une nouvelle fois son cri haut perché, elle piqua à toute vitesse dans une ruelle, tendant son cou.

Lorsque sa tête émergea d'entre les bâtiments, Harry put voir que la chose venait d'attraper dans sa monstrueuse gueule son repas.

Le Titan fit voler au dessus de sa tête le corps sanguinolent et désarticulé de sa victime pour la rattraper dans ses mâchoires d'acier et l'engloutir aussitôt.

Dans sa patte gauche, une petite fillette aux côtes brisées, pleurait sur son sort.

Harry perçut avec effroi qu'elle serrait contre son cœur une petite poupée de chiffon.

Le reptile lança son prochain festin en hauteur pour l'attraper dans sa gueule.

La petite poussa un cri de douleur lorsque ses jambes furent transpercées par les crocs acérés du monstre.

Elle fut encore consciente lorsque la bête lui dévora le ventre. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps mais refusait de lâcher sa poupée.

S'en fut trop pour le sorcier spectateur de la scène, pâle, l'Elu détourna son regard. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir une si petite fille se faire dévorer et souffrir autant.

-Par ta faute…, lui souffla Tom qui s'était approché.

Harry sentit soudain une douleur lancinante lui monter au crâne. Une tâche noire dans son champ de vision grossit peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

En se réveillent, il reconnut la chambre des secrets.

Barty et Tom, adossés contre la statue de Salazar Serpentard, le regardaient avec un sourire malveillant.

Ils avaient rompu le contact et tiré ainsi le professeur de défense de leur triste souvenir.

L'Elu resta sans voix. Assis à même le sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine, il tremblait de tout son corps.

La vision du futur l'avait effrayé.

-C'est à cause de moi…, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. Mais comment ? Comment une telle chose a pu se produire.

-Et bien, nous n'en s'avons rien, mais c'est arrivé !, lui fit Barty.

-Quel futur réjouissant non ? Tu n'as pas hâte d'y être ?, s'enthousiasma Tom, la voix dégoulinante de cruauté.

Le Survivant resta dans ses pensées, fixant de ses yeux vides le sol humide de la chambre.

D'une voix chevrotante, il leva un regard abattu vers ses vis-à-vis.

-Comment les arrête-t'on ?

-En abattant leur reine, lui apprit Barty comme si ce n'était qu'une évidence. Ce genre de créature vit en bande. En fait, ils appartiennent tous à une seule et même famille. La reine, comme chez les abeilles, est la première de l'espèce, celle qui a enfanté de tous les autres.

Ils vivent tous dans une sorte de ruche, un nid où sont élevés les plus jeunes. Si la reine disparaît, c'est l'anarchie, menant tous les individus à leur perte.

- Très bien !, Ce n'est pas très compliqué alors !, s'exclama Harry soulagé, reprenant espoir de supprimer cette race abjecte.

-Oui, sauf qu'il y a un léger problème…, objecta Tom sarcastique.

-Lequel ?

-Comment vas-tu faire pour la tuer ? Il faudrait déjà savoir où sa majesté loge, tu ne crois pas ? Et le plus important, comment la tuer ! Dans ton magnifique futur Potter, personne n'y est jamais parvenu…, minauda Croupton.

-Même toi, Tom ?

-Je n'ai pas essayé. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est bien plus amusant de voir les sorciers s'agiter, trembler et supplier devant ses monstres avant de se faire dévorer chacun à leur tour. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ecoutez-moi, je vous en prie aidez-moi ! Il faut qu'on tue ces monstres !

-Qu'ais-je à y gagner ? Je me fiche bien du sort de ces andouilles !

La voix utilisée fit froid dans le dos au Survivant qui malgré tout ne se démonta pas.

-Tom, ton but n'est-il pas de les voir te craindre ? Mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas devant Voldemort qu'ils tremblent mais devant ces monstres !

-Par moment, cela m'aurait certainement mis dans une colère noire, mais plus maintenant, commença-t-il avec un sourire doucereux. Raté Potter, tout ce qui m'intéresse maintenant, c'est de te faire la peau. Juste ça, rien d'autre.

-Si vous ne m'aidez pas, tu n'auras pas la chance de me tuer de tes mains, les monstres l'auront fait avant toi…, contra-t-il avec ruse.

-Oui, et si toi tu ne te sentais pas obligé de voler à la rescousse de tous ces minables…, bougonna Voldemort. Saint Potter, toujours prompt à sauver le monde, tu n'es qu'un idiot voilà tout !

-Aidez-moi ! Et nous aurons tout le temps de nous entretuer… après…

L'argument sembla faire mouche. Tom prit le temps de réfléchir posément, la main sur son menton.

-Fort bien, je ne résiste pas. Je t'aiderai à éliminer ces monstres… à condition que tu me promette un duel, conclut-il avec résignation.

Harry, reconnaissant, lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Barty.

-Et toi ? Consens-tu à m'aider ?

Barty qui avait depuis un certain décroché de la conversation se retourna vers son collègue, délaissant Hélios avec qui il jouait jusqu'à lors.

-Tu proposes une alliance ? fit-il suspicieux. Et qu'ais-je à y gagner moi ?, explosa-t-il. Je me fiche pas mal de tout cela… Tom veux te tuer de sa propre main, soit. Moi, ce qui m'importe c'est le résultat et non le pourquoi du comment. Tant que tu es mort, ça me va. Par qui, ou par quoi, peu m'importe !

-Je… je ne sais pas… Je…, balbutiait Harry sans trouver d'arguments convaincants.

Soudain le mangemort perdit son air menaçant pour éclater de son rire si spécial qui n'avait rien à envier aux déments de l'asile.

-Je blaguais Potter ! Ce que je veux, c'est m'amuser !, lui dit-il, les yeux pétillants. Détruire une race aussi géniale devrait faire l'affaire ! Le mieux, c'est de savoir qu'à tout instant, on peut y laisser la peau c'est excitant !

Cette fois, l'Elu n'hésita pas à le désigner comme fou. Devant lui, le mangemort visiblement tout heureux du programme à venir passa sa langue à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Finalement, l'Histoire n'avait pas beaucoup changé Croupton Junior. Le Survivant se souvenait à présent fort bien de l'expression et du regard que lui avait jeté le faux Maugrey lorsque lui, adolescent et champion du tournoi des trois sorciers était revenu en vie du cimetière. Une expression d'où ressortait toute la démence d'un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban.

D'autre part, il était obligé d'admettre que ce dernier était devenu un acteur hors pair. Sa prestation de professeur italien était fort bien exécutée. Il avait su mettre en avant ses soi- disant origines avec un accent léger et sa manie de parler avec les mains. Il se montrait même mélancolique lorsqu'il parlait de sa pseudo patrie qu'il avait dû fuir sous les menaces de la mafia.

Harry lui-même avait failli si méprendre, si ce visage aux allures charmantes ne lui avait pas donné cette impression dérangeante de déjà-vu.

Tom Jedusort était lui aussi resté le même, toujours aussi cruel et capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins ici, tuer son Némésis. Il avait pourtant gagné dans son physique et ses manières sophistiquées. Il était devenu un vrai Dandy en costume, canne et chapeau un noble de l'ére Victorienne. Il l'était devenu dans les moindres détails, la montre à gousset, bien que pour le moment brisée, complétant à merveille la panoplie. Il n'en était pas moins inquiétant avec l'aura de cruauté qui l'entourait.

En outre, selon leurs dires, tous d'eux avaient gagné en puissance. Mensonges destinés à l'effrayer où faits avérés, Harry ne pouvait trancher.

Si tel était réellement le cas, jusqu'à où se poussaient leurs limites ? Il était impossible de le déterminer.

Mais une chose était sûre, tous trois allaient devoir se faire confiance, former un trio, collaborer pour parvenir à leur fin.

-Bien…, fit Harry, rompant le silence. Où irez-vous vous installer en attendant ?

Tom et Barty lui jetèrent un regard intrigué.

-Hé bien… cela va de soi, s'étonna le mangemort. Tom restera ici, dans la chambre et moi je continuerai à enseigner. Où est le problème ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas !, s'écria le Survivant inquiet quant à la sécurité des élèves.

-Et pourquoi cela Harry ?, fit la voix haut perchée de Jedusor.

-Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous ne ferez pas de mal aux autres ?

-Euh… rien…, lui répondit son collègue tout sourire.

-Vous ne pouvez tout bonnement pas rester ici !

-Ecoute-moi bien. Que nous soyons ici où là-bas, si nous décidons de nous amuser, nous le ferons.

-Tu aurais tout à gagner à nous laisser, ici. Au moins tu pourras nous garder à l'œil, compléta le mangemort un peu fou. Réfléchit… en dehors du château, on pourrait mettre une ville à feu et à sang. Ici, je tiens à mon poste et à ma tranquillité.

-Si je vous dénonce comme Mangemort –je te signale que tu as la marque des ténèbres sur ton avant-bras vous serez envoyés à Askaban. En prison, que comptez vous faire ?

-Si tu fais ça, je crée le plus lourd paradoxe de l'Histoire. Le seul problème, c'est que l'Univers, lorsqu'un paradoxe trop compliqué apparaît, il se défend et se modifie pour l'annuler. L'Univers exploserait pour tout remettre les compteurs à zéro…, le menaça le plus sérieusement du monde l'ancien prisonnier.

-Et comment t'y prendrais-tu ?, le questionna Harry peu convaincu par sa capacité à mettre en œuvre une telle entreprise.

Ce fut Tom qui lui répondit.

-Si je tue tes parents, qui te met au monde ? Si tu ne nais pas, qui retourne dans le temps pour fragiliser la trame de la Réalité ?

Si personne ne fragilise cette trame et modifie le futur, comment apparaissent les créatures et comment Barty et moi retournerons-nous dans le passé à ta rencontre ? Si nous ne revenons pas à cette époque, qui tue tes parents t'empêchant ainsi d'exister ? Si personne ne le fait, tu nais. Mais si tu nais, tu retournes dans le passé, tu changes l'histoire et tu permets notre passage par ici. Mais dans ce cas, nous tuons tes parents… et l'histoire se répète ainsi de suite. Tu comprends ?

-Tu vois comme il est simple de supprimer la réalité ? Il suffit que l'un de nous deux tue l'un de tes parents avant ta naissance pour que l'Univers cesse à la minute d'exister. Effrayant n'est ce pas ?

-Toute la subtilité de la chose est là… Car si une autre personne décide de tuer un de tes parents avant ta naissance, rien de tel n'arrivera. L'histoire redeviendrait telle qu'elle était avant ton voyage dans le temps. Elle serait légèrement modifiée de façon à ce que tu n'existes jamais. Je déciderai alors de tuer Neville Londubat qui prendra ta place en tant que Survivant.

-Neville serait en charge de combattre Voldemort lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il deviendrait le quatrième champion du tournoi des trois sorciers… Mais l'Univers survivrait à un tel changement, ce ne serait pas un paradoxe suffisant pour le mener à sa destruction…

Harry resta sans mot dire. En effet, ce que lui disaient ses deux interlocuteurs était d'une logique imparable et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler devant la tournure que prendraient alors les évènements.

-Donc, voilà qui est clair, conclu Tom ravi. Nous restons ici, chacun à notre poste respectif, sans rien révéler aux autres. Harry, tu nous laisses vivre en paix au château, en contre- partie, nous promettons de ne pas faire sauter l'Univers et de t'aider à combattre les monstres. Cela me semble juste…

-Très bien pour moi, acquiesça Barty. Ainsi, chacun est garant de l'autre. Nous nous tenons tous à l'œil…

Se faisant le faux professeur de runes tendit sa main vers Harry pour la lui serrer.

-Je suis d'accord. Je rajouterais juste une condition. Pour le bien de l'entreprise, que chacun puisse faire confiance à l'autre et l'aide en cas de problème…

Pour toute réponse, Barty lui serra la main, passant sa langue à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Tom fit de même, hochant la tête à l'affirmative.

Harry crut pourtant percevoir une lueur de ruse dans le regard de ses deux vis-à-vis mais ne dit rien.

-Tiens au fait, les monstres, on ne leur a toujours pas trouvé de nom !, fit remarquer Barty.

-C'est vrai ça ! A notre temps, on ne les nomme jamais, nous sommes condamnés à les appeler monstres, choses, trucs… c'est ennuyant à la longue !

-Il faudrait leur trouver un nom… Que dites vous de… MadeinPotter.

Le concerné grinça des dents devant la pique du Mangemort qui rigolait en compagnie de Tom.

-Pas très classe…, objecta ce dernier. Je propose Hippalectryon. Ça n'y ressemble pas tout à fait, enfin pas du tout mais le nom me plait bien !

-Un peu long à dire… Pourquoi pas Hippal tout simplement ?, proposa l'homme à la cicatrice.

-Oui !, fit Barty enchanté !

Tom secoua la tête de haut en bas signifiant ainsi que le nom lui convenait.

-Et bien soit, nous irons nous amuser à détruire les Hippals !, termina le mangemort avec entrain.

Harry de son côté montra bien moins d'entrain que son interlocuteur.

-Il faut les attraper. Ils doivent être dans l'église de Bradfield.

-Non, ça m'étonnerait... Ils sont très intelligents, ils nous auront sentis bien avant. De plus, en règle générale, ils n'élisent pas domicile dans les églises. Combien de temps sont-ils restés à Bradfield ?

-Ils y sont depuis le début de l'été.

-Dans ce cas, intervint Barty, ils sont sur le point de changer de nid… Ils ne restent jamais plus de deux mois sur un même lieu. Certains de la famille sont déjà en route vers un nouvel endroit à conquérir. Mieux vaut attendre que tous soit réunis. Dans ce genre de moment, la reine, lors des migrations est introuvable. Ça ne servirait à rien d'y aller maintenant. Ne nous précipitons pas, c'est inutile.

- Comment trouverons-nous leur nouvelle retraite ?

-En regardant les journaux…, répondit Tom malicieusement.

Hélios, jusqu'à lors perché sur la statue de Salazar vola en sifflant jusqu'à son maître qui pourtant ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard rivé sur ses deux vis-à-vis.

L'idée d'aller se confronter à une race qui lui était inconnue mais non moins dangereuse faisait monter en lui une drôle de sensation. Ce n'était pas de la peur car il se savait entouré de compagnons redoutables, peut être pas sûrs mais redoutables.

Le plus étrange à ses yeux était la tournure que prenaient les choses. Qui aurait cru qu'il en arriverait à un tel point. Il allait devoir collaborer étroitement avec les deux Némésis qu'il avait si souvent combattu par son passé, un deal aux conséquences qui pourraient se révéler dramatiques tant pour lui que pour la Création elle-même.

Ses « alliés » s'il pouvait ainsi les nommer étaient intelligents, forts et rusés. S'ils le désiraient, ils pouvaient à tout instant se retourner contre lui et devenir des ennemis mortels.

Mais chacun se tenait en joute, dans ce jeu dangereux, aucun n'ayant droit à l'erreur. Le premier qui irait de travers serait responsable d'un drame... Si le pacte était rompu, s'en était fini de tout…

Ce soir là les trois hommes venaient de se lier dans un équilibre fragile et menaçant…

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà… Comment trouvez vous mais « petits » animaux de compagnie ? Plutôt simpa non ? Des espèces de graoully bien de chez moi. <strong>

**Kiss tout le monde, je vais plancher sur les prochains chapitres. **

**Bonnes vacances à ceux de la zone A, ça viendra pour les autres, **

**Skarine **


	11. Sur les traces des dinosaures

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Alors, voilà, je poste le chapitre 11 aujourd'hui, juste avant de me plonger dans mes devoirs… Oui c'est déjà la rentrée pour moi, je n'aurais rien vu des vacances… Mais c'est la vie ! **

**Un grand merci à Slarai qui a corrigé ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Sur les traces des dinosaures<strong>

Leur entrevue terminée, Barty et Harry remontèrent vers la sortie, laissant Tom, seul, dans la chambre des secrets.

Le Mangemort avait repris son air détaché de professeur de runes on ne peut plus commun, redevenant Giacomo Tornupco, le charmant petit italien, souriant et aimable.

Les deux collègues s'étaient séparés à la sortie des toilettes des filles. Harry avait suivi du regard Croupton, son nouvel allié contre les Hippals, s'éloignant dans l'obscurité.

Il ne détourna son regard que lorsque le dos de son collègue ne fut plus en vue.

Il avait ensuite repris le chemin de ses appartements, discrètement, espérant ne croiser personne.

Par la fenêtre, il jeta un coup d'œil au parc endormi. Le Soleil pointerait bientôt à l'horizon, chassant l'obscurité. Cette dernière devrait bientôt céder le trône pour ne revenir qu'une journée après.

Mais pour le moment, la nuit continuait de se battre avec ardeur pour rester maitre des lieux quelques temps durant.

Les couloirs du château étaient déserts. Les rondes avaient cessées depuis longtemps, laissant le champ libre au professeur.

Les tableaux eux-mêmes avaient fini par s'endormir. Les personnages ronflaient, calmes et paisibles dans leur cadres.

Harry rejoignit prestement son appartement, espérant ne pas réveiller Estelle lorsqu'il entrerait. Il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre debout à une telle heure.

Sa relation avec elle était déjà devenue bien froide et distante, reposant sur le doute. Si elle s'apercevait qu'il découchait une nuit entière, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il frissonna en repensant à sa réaction lorsque l'année dernière, en Roumanie, il lui avait faussé compagnie en pleine nuit. Elle s'était imaginée des choses qui auraient bien pu mettre un terme à leur relation.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il finit par s'arrêter devant le tableau de Silver, l'interpellant à voix basse, en espérant que cela suffirait à le réveiller.

Les oreilles de l'animal se dressèrent et Harry l'entendit grogner de mécontentement.

Le loup bailla, endormi, il demanda d'une voix pâteuse le mot de passe sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il tourna immédiatement les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir sa petite amie apparaitre au tournant.

La jeune auror le remarqua enfin et se figea net. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et marquée de profondes cernes tout comme lui, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Ils se regardèrent avec stupeur, visiblement surpris et gênés de se trouver ainsi l'un devant l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?, demanda brusquement Harry.

-Je te pose la même question ! J'étais au ministère, je te l'ai dit, mais toi ?

-Tu étais au ministère ? A cette heure-ci ?, fit le professeur suspicieux en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait cinq heures et demie.

L'auror reprit sa marche tout en lui répondant.

-L'affaire est compliquée je te rappelle. J'ai relu chaque dossier dans le détail, ça ma prit un temps fou…, mentit-elle. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ! Pourquoi es-tu debout ?

Sa question avait été posée avec une voix tranchante et une lueur de défit dans les yeux, si bien qu'Harry en fut quelque peu déstabilisé.

-Je voulais vérifier une hypothèse… à la bibliothèque…

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, les deux sorciers, pris la main dans le sac, rentrèrent à leurs appartements.

Harry se doutait bien qu'elle lui avait menti. Il ne croyait pas son excuse. Lui-même n'avait pas été franc avec elle.

Ils se faisaient des secrets l'un l'autre et le professeur ne pouvait qu'en être peiné.

L'auror aussi avait de nombreux doutes quant à la véracité de ses dires.

Estelle se posait déjà beaucoup de questions sur son compagnon. A celles-ci s'ajouterait à présent le mystère de cette nuit. Que pouvait-il bien faire debout à cette heure indue de la nuit ? Que manigançait-il ?

Elle était également gênée de s'être fait surprendre par celui dont elle se méfiait depuis peu une erreur de débutante.

Sans lui décocher le moindre regard, elle prit la direction de leur chambre où elle se laissa choir sur le lit.

Harry fut tenté de la suivre mais se retint. Elle ne voulait surement pas de sa présence et il ne voulait s'imposer. Elle n'allait guère bien et c'était surement de sa faute. Il préféra, à regret, la laisser seule avec ses pensées.

Abattu, il finit par s'allonger sur le canapé.

Fatigué de sa nuit blanche, il ne trouva pourtant pas le sommeil. L'état de sa petite amie l'inquiétait et il souffrait de son éloignement.

Le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, projetait des ombres étirées sur le salon obscur.

Sur la bibliothèque, Hélios, ayant rejoint son nid, dormait paisiblement la tête sous son aile.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence le plus oppressant qui soit, à tel point que même les tic-tac de l'horloge sur la cheminée ne parvenaient pas à le rompre.

L'aiguille du cadran avançait d'ailleurs bien trop lentement au goût du professeur.

-Chronos, je te déteste ! Tu le fait exprès de retarder le temps ? On croirait qu'il avance à reculons !, maugréa-t-il à voix basse.

Agacé de ne trouver le sommeil tant recherché, il se leva, passant une main las sur son visage fatigué.

Sur la pointe des pieds, de sa démarche féline, il traversa le salon et rejoignit la porte de sa chambre.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, il poussa le battant et entra.

Dans la chambre obscure, Harry pouvait entendre la respiration calme de l'auror.

Parfaitement nyctalope de par ses origines, il l'observa, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Même dans son sommeil, elle n'avait retrouvé son calme et sa sérénité d'entant. Ses joues pâles étaient encore humides de larmes.

L'enquête avait dégradé sa joie de vivre et ses doutes sur son petit ami n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Harry, se sentant coupable de son état, n'eut pas le courage de l'approcher.

Résigné, il referma la porte de la chambre et repartit au salon. Il ne s'y arrêta pas, franchissant aussitôt le tableau de Silver. Il l'entendit le maudire de tous les noms tandis que son tableau réapparaissait, couvrant l'accès des appartements, puis se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs du château, laissant ses pas le guider.

Ils les menèrent jusqu'au parc. Là dehors, l'aurore pointait la nuit venait d'abdiquer. Le Soleil, bas à l'horizon, commencait son ascension, chassant peu à peu les ombres. Le ciel ensanglanté ne présentait pas le moindre nuage. La journée s'annonçait belle.

Harry était le seul humain présent en ses lieux à espionner la nature, le premier à fouler le sol de cette journée.

A l'abri des regards, les arbres squelettiques se dénudaient de leurs dernières feuilles flamboyantes.

Les mésanges, seuls êtres à braver l'hiver imminent, saluaient de leur perchoir l'astre solaire.

Sur le miroir du lac se reflétait la forêt interdite. Une feuille y chuta, déformant la surface des eaux calmes.

Le sorcier s'allongea au bord du lac glacé, frissonnant sous le vent hivernal.

N'y tenant plus, il claqua des mains et se retrouva emmitouflé d'une cape de fourrure qu'il resserra autour de lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixa le ciel où un oiseau passa, retardataire de la migration annuelle.

Dans son esprit, l'image des Hippals revint le hanter.

-Quelle créature abjecte et effrayante…, se chuchota-t-il. Comment une nature si merveilleuse et précise a pu enfanté d'un tel fléau ? Tous craignaient Dracula et pourtant, il y a pire… Dire que j'en suis le responsable…

Amer, l'homme à la cicatrice ferma les yeux.

-Je dois les faire disparaitre… Je devrais aussi les éliminer une deuxième fois dès leur apparition, les empêchant ainsi de mettre le Royaume à feu et à sang. Londres en ruines… quelle vision effroyable… Je dois à présent réparer mes erreurs et rétablir l'Histoire…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une lueur de détermination farouche les illuminait. Il était décidé mais un détail l'attristait pourtant.

-Mais si je les élimine cela veut dire… un nouveau génocide ? Non content de détruire les vampires, je vais maintenant raser de la Réalité une nouvelle espèce ! Mais cela est nécessaire…

Un terrible dilemme se jouait maintenant dans son esprit troublé. L'idée de commettre ce crime ultime pour la seconde fois le révulsait.

Se remettant assis, il défia son reflet dans les eaux trouble du lac.

-Qui suis-je pour décider de la survie ou de la mort d'une espèce ? L'éternité est un véritable fléau ! J'ai vu tant de choses affreuses… Mais tant de choses merveilleuses également… Et me voilà qui parle à voix haute, tout seul ! Je vais devenir cinglé !

Poussant un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, il s'allongea à nouveau dans l'herbe fraiche.

Refermant s/l es yeux ( Ses yeux ou les yeux ? Il y avait que « es yeux »), il tenta de se concentrer sur les Hippals, cherchant leurs points faibles. Il ne put s'empêcher de les comparer aux dinosaures. Les deux se ressemblaient au plus haut point tant par leur physique et leur comportement que par leur féroce appétit.

Pourtant, il existait entre eux des différences capitales. Les Hippals présentaient, contrairement à leurs ancêtres dinosaures, un goût prononcé pour les jeux cruels.

Ainsi, ils ne chassaient par pour se nourrir mais pour le simple plaisir de tuer et ça, Harry ne pouvait le supporter.

Allongé sur l'herbe humide de rosé, les yeux clos, il repensa à ces monstres légendaires d'une toute autre époque qui excitaient tant la curiosité des scientifiques. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres fines.

Les scientifiques tentaient de reconstituer l'Histoire, lui l'avait vécu.

_**Flash back**_

_Harry rouvrit les yeux sous un soleil de plomb. Allongé sur une plage de graviers au bord de la Panthalassa, il profitait du climat tropical du crétacé. _

_Autour de lui, le vent soufflait paisiblement faisant frissonner la flore alentour. _

_Des fougères lui chatouillaient ses pieds nus tandis que les Ginkgos projetaient leur ombre sur sa tête. _

_Tout était paisible… _

_Soudain, un cri de ptérodactyle rompit le calme ambiant._

_Le reptile volant, perché sur un conifère, déploya ses ailes de chauves-souris d'un mètre d'envergure. Dans un cri strident, il s'élança dans le vide rasant les eaux calmes de la Panthalassa. _

_Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil. _

_Si l'animal ne cessait pas immédiatement de se montrer, nul doute qu'il serait bientôt rejoint par un de ses congénères volant aux intentions plus que douteuses. _

_Cela ne rata pas. _

_Un deuxième ptérodactyle venait à tire d'ail à sa rencontre, la gueule ouverte, les crocs menaçants. _

_Un combat s'en suivit aussitôt où chacun tentait de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. _

_Les reptiles se battaient avec hargne, mordant et griffant impitoyablement. Dans ce duel pour la survie, tous les coups étaient permis. _

_Le sorcier toujours allongé regardait le combat se profiler, pariant sur la victoire du second venu. _

_Bientôt, le premier, l'aile déchiré et le cou en sang, piqua vers l'océan sans pouvoir se rattraper dans sa chute. _

_Tandis que le vainqueur, voyant sa proie irrécupérable s'en retournait à sa chasse, le vaincu hurlant sa douleur. _

_Avant même qu'il n'eut touché la surface de l'eau, un terrible Mégalodon en surgit. Le colosse de quinze mètres de long pour une cinquantaine de tonnes souleva une immense vague qui vint se fracasser sur les falaises. _

_Le terrible prédateur marin ouvrit sa puissante gueule aux dents démesurées pour la refermer violement sur le pauvre ptérodactyle._

_Les cris du reptile cessèrent aussitôt et le titan des mers replongea dans les abysses. _

_Absorbé par le spectacle, Harry n'avait pas senti le sol vibré derrière lui. _

_Un cri féroce, tout prêt de lui, le fit sursauter. _

_Il se mit en position assise, n'osant pas se retourner par peur de ce qu'il y découvrirait. _

_Un deuxième rugissement le décida. Il y vit avec horreur la gueule aux allures de crocodile d'un Spinosaurus. _

_Faisant un bond en arrière et criant de surprise, il s'en éloigna de quelques mètres. L'homme à la cicatrice resta figé un bon bout de temps, observant bouche bée le monstre le plus imposant de l'Histoire._

_Debout sur des pattes antérieures musclées pourvues de griffes terrifiantes, le titan atteignait sans problème les dix-huit mètres. _

_Il portait sur son dos un voile dorsale des plus impressionnants. _

_A chacun de ses mouvements, on pouvait percevoir ses muscles roulant sous une peau d'écailles écarlates. _

_Les yeux apeurés du sorcier s'attardèrent longuement sur la rangée d'épines menaçantes couvrant toute la colonne vertébrale, du crâne jusqu'au bout de la queue. _

_Le dinosaure rugit une nouvelle fois, faisant fuir les premiers petits mammifères de l'Histoire encore attardés à ces lieux. _

_Harry eu alors une vue imprenable sur la gueule béante de son vis-à-vis ainsi que sur sa mâchoire aux dents acérées. _

_Le sorcier chancela en arrière. _

_-Pwa… l'haleine…Si tu veux te trouver une petite copine avec ça, c'est pas gagné…Et puis niveau hygiène dentaire, ce n'est pas le top non plus… Tu as les dents cariées ! _

_Le monstre pencha la tête de côté et frappa violement le sol de sa queue. La terre trembla faisant chanceler à nouveau le voyageur temporel. _

_-Hey, c'était une blague ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te faire rire apparemment… Bon alors… je vais te laisser, d'accord ? _

_Sans attendre de réponse, Harry fit volte-face et prit ses jambes à son cou. _

_Il plongea aussitôt parmi les conifères bordant la plage. _

_Le dinosaure malgré sa taille parvint à le suivre sans problème, écrasant les arbres sur son passage. _

_Harry courait, sans se retourner, il courait pour sauver sa vie. _

_Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et fétide du colosse qui le poursuivait. _

_Malgré son poids, le dinosaure se mouvait avec une célérité surprenante._

_Chacun de ses pas faisait trembler le sol, chassant les êtres alentours. _

_Les bras devant son visage, Harry tentait en vain de se protéger des branchages qui lui affligeaient de profondes blessures._

_Le Spinosaurus qui le talonnait projeta sa tête un avant en essayant d'attraper sa proie. Cette dernière, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser croquer, roula sur le côté, se cognant violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre. _

_Le dinosaure en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup de queue qui lui coupa aussitôt lui souffle. _

_Telle une poupée de chiffon, il fut projeté une dizaine de mètre plus loin. Il n'eut que le temps de se rattraper à une racine avant que son corps n'aille se balancer dans le vide d'une falaise. _

_Il regarda avec effroi le Spinosaurus s'approcher, la tête haute, la mine victorieuse._

_Sous lui, quelques mètres plus bas, les eaux de la Panthalassa n'étaient guère plus accueillantes. _

_Il était coincé. _

_Déjà, les Ptérodactyles s'étaient approchés, espérant bien chaparder la proie du Spinosaurus dès que l'occasion se présenterait. _

_Une ombre fit alors son apparition à la surface de l'océan. _

_Harry y reconnut la silhouette du féroce Mégalodon. _

_Le maître de la terre, le maître des airs et le maître des eaux s'étaient tous trois réunis en ses lieux, attendant, la gueule ouverte, leur proie. _

_Le sorcier l'avait bien senti. Il ne pouvait remonter sur la terre ferme le Spinosaurus l'y attendait. S'il sautait pour échapper à ce dernier, les Ptérodactyles s'empresseraient de le rattraper au vol et de le dévorer. _

_Si par miracle ces rapaces du Crétacé le loupaient, il tomberait tout droit dans la gueule du Mégalodon. _

_Toutes ces options le mèneraient aussitôt à la mort. _

_Une douleur lui irradia le dos, là où l'avait frappé le dinosaure. Il ne pouvait se permettre de tomber. Serrant les dents, il tenta de faire fit de la douleur plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il devait tenir bon coûte que coûte, il n'avait pas le choix. La moindre erreur mettrait un terme à sa vie. _

_Il lui fallait trouver une solution pour s'en sortir. _

_Peu disposé à se faire dévorer, il réfléchissait en vitesse, grimaçant de douleur son dos le lançait. _

_Si seulement il pouvait… _

_C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait déjà été dans pareille situation et il s'en était sorti alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? C'était peut-être son ticket pour la survie. Il se devait de tenter la chose._

_-ça passe ou ça casse, comme on dit..._

_Les yeux pétillants de malice, il desserra son étreinte sur la racine qui jusqu'à présent le retenait et chuta dans le vide. _

_Le Spinosaurus hurla sa colère tandis que les reptiles volants se précipitaient sur leur futur festin. _

_Ce dernier ne fut guère de cet avis. Il sortit de sa poche une petite dague qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. _

_Tout en chutant, le sorcier assena un vicieux coup de couteau au Ptérodactyle le plus proche, le faisant reculer aussitôt. _

_Le second chargea à son tour mais il fut poignardé à l'aile._

_Il poussa un cri strident et dans sa douleur frappa de façon désordonnée. _

_Harry fut touché par un coup de crâne mais il n'y prit garde, trop occuper à se défendre du premier, revenu aux triples gallots. _

_Il l'entailla profondément, lu arrachant un cri suraigu de douleur. _

_Harry continuait quant à lui de chuter. L'eau se rapprochait de plus en plus et avec elle la menace du Mégalodon. Il espérait que sa commande ne tarderait pas d'avantage. _

_Pourtant, il avait beau tourner la tête de tous côté, elle ne venait pas. _

_Il eut encore une fois à subir les assauts des deux volatiles avant que ce qu'il attendait tant ne fasse son apparition. _

_Son balai ! Avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide, il avait fait appel à son balais comme lors de sa quatrième année. _

_Il l'avait laissé dans une grotte, creusée naturellement à flanc d'une jeune montagne. L'entrée était cachée à la vue acérée des dinosaures par une flore luxuriante. Il y avait élu domicile, y déposant tous ses objets de valeurs. _

_Le cri haut perché des volatiles le fit revenir à la réalité. _

_Il ne put éviter la gueule de l'un dont les crocs vinrent se planter douloureusement dans son bras gauche._

_De sa droite, il attrapa le manche de son balais et s'y issa. _

_Ni une ni deux, il piqua vers l'océan, rasant les eaux de prêt, les deux reptiles à ses trousses. _

_Le Mégalodon qui l'attendait patiemment surgit la gueule grande ouverte. _

_Harry évita de peu sa morsure. Ce ne fut pas le cas de ses poursuivants qui se firent tous deux gobés par le monstre marin. _

_Harry, débarrassé des Ptérodactyles, remonta prestement, évitant un deuxième assaut. _

_Il rejoignit sans tarder le couvert des conifères. _

_A l'abri de la menace, il se laissa tomber de son balai. _

_Essoufflé, il s'adossa à un Ginkgo. Son bras gauche lui faisait un mal de tous les diables et son dos le lançait à chacun de ses mouvements. _

_Passant une main sur son front en sueur, il examina la morsure du Ptérodactyle. _

_Ce n'était que superficiel et pourtant… Il devait s'en méfier, car si ses monstres carnivores possédaient des dents cannelées, ce n'était pas un hasard. En effet, la viande s'y coinçait et y pourrissait. Les crocs, alors réservoirs de bactéries en tout genre délivraient une dose de ce cocktail mortel à la moindre blessure occasionnée. _

_Harry risquait l'infection mais c'était sans compter sur sa magie qui lui nettoya la plaie. _

_Une fois soigné, il s'assit au bord de la falaise. De ce lieu, il avait une vue imprenable sur le Crétacé. Un paysage merveilleux, peuplé de dinosaures légendaires. _

_De là-haut, dans ce décor de cinéma à la végétation luxuriante, il pouvait admirer les magnifiques et dociles Stegosaurus, rouge vif à la queue hérissée de piques et au dos couvert de plaques osseuses, se désaltérer dans la Panthalassa. _

_Les petits Agilisaurus faisaient quant à eux la course aux abords de la forêt, un rameau dans la gueule tandis que les monumentaux Diplodocus, debout sur leurs pattes arrières et soutenus par leur queue mâchaient tranquillement les feuilles des cimes. _

_Un peu plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir d'autres espèces moins fréquentables de la Création tels les premiers Majungasaurus, nouveaux nés de l'évolution, à l'affut, tapis dans les buissons. _

_Dans la roche des falaises, les reptiles volants, ancêtres des oiseaux, avaient creusé leur nid. _

_L'océan aussi était peuplé d'une faune et d'une flore exceptionnelle. _

_Pourtant, dans quelques temps, chacune de ces créatures qui dominaient le monde disparaitraient. C'est une fin inévitable, le lot de chacun. _

_Ces tyrans du règne animal devront céder leur trône aux mammifères plus évolués. _

_Chaque espèce connaitra un jour ou l'autre sa fin, c'est une des règles de l'évolution. _

_Assis au bord de la falaise, les pieds balançant dans le vide, Harry pensa à ce jour. L'extinction des dinosaures approchait plus rapidement qu'on ne le pensait. _

_Par la faute d'une météorite, d'un volcan, d'une accumulation de désastres naturels, personne ne connaitra ces géants. _

_Le sorcier, conscient de sa chance, contempla longuement ces reptiles, pensant que leurs jours étaient comptés. _

_Il appréhendait également ce jour funeste où la vie s'arrêta pour beaucoup. Comment allait-t-il survivre là où la plus redoutable et la plus robuste des créatures avait sombré ? _

_Comment survivrait-t-il aux changements climatiques, aux grandes gelées… ? _

_Il se débrouillerait coûte que coûte. _

_-Si je meurs ici, je risque de bouleverser toutes les théories sur les origines de l'humanité… L'homme est contemporain aux dinosaures… Impossible d'énoncer la théorie de l'évolution… La pagaille dans le milieu scientifique !, s'inquiéta-t-il à haute voix. _

_Une telle situation l'amusait mais il ne la laissera pas se produire, jamais, c'était chose décidée. _

_La Terre avait connu nombre de désastres, éliminant des espèces entières et lui, simple sorcier avait l'audace de se prétendre plus fort que la nature… _


	12. Words words

**Bonsoir tout le monde, et oui je suis toujours en vie ! **

**Je suis retombée sur deux chapitres de ma vieille histoire en faisant le tri sur mon ordinateur. J'ai donc décidé de les publier. Il faudrait que je relise un peu l'histoire pour me rafraichir la mémoire et étant donné que je suis en vacances, il se pourrait que je me remette à écrire. **

**En tous cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à crier pour mon retard (je le mérite bien après tout ce temps)...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Words… words ! …<strong>

A quelques mètres de là, les maraudeurs venaient de s'éveiller pour tenir conseil. Assis en tailleur sur leur lit respectif, ils attendaient patiemment le retour du quatrième compagnon, manquant à l'appelle.

Peter Pettigrow, en charge de prévenir les filles de leur réunion imminente, avait quitté le dortoir pour monter les chercher.

Cette fois, il ne s'était pas laissé surprendre par la ruse des escaliers. Plus malin encore, il s'était transformé en rat pour détourner le sortilège de reconnaissance empêchant les adolescents de rejoindre leurs homologues féminins.

Ainsi camouflé, il s'était introduit dans le dortoir des trois amies assoupies.

C'est donc un rat et trois adolescentes en pyjama, bayant et clignant des paupières qui entrèrent ensembles dans la chambre les maraudeurs.

-Les gars… geignit Julie en se frottant les yeux embrumés de fatigue.

-Il est cinq heures du matin… se plaignit à son tour Mathilde en s'approchant titubante du lit de Sirius où elle s'écroula soudain.

-Vous auriez pu nous laisser dormir, on est rentré tard hier…, soutint la dernière des trois en passant une main las dans sa chevelure flamboyante.

-On doit vraiment parler les filles !, s'excusa Remus en aménageant une place à ses côtés pour Julie.

-Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

-Arrête de te plaindre, tu es avec moi, ça devrait te ravir !, plaisanta Sirius en attirant à lui Mathilde.

-Oh joie… si je suis avec Dieu, tout va bien…, se moqua, sarcastique cette dernière.

-Bref, plus vite on en aura fini, plus vite je pourrais retrouver mon lit !, fit Lily boudeuse.

-Très bien, conclut James, prêt à se lancer dans le vif du sujet. Remus, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

-C'est à propos de Griffith…, commença-t-il gêné. Je… je n'en suis pas sûr mais… il semblerait qu'il parle le fourchelangue…

-Ah ! Je le savais ! Je vous l'avais dit, c'est un mage noir !

-James ! Parler fourchelangue ne veux pas forcément dire qu'on est un sorcier maléfique !, le morigéna la préfète.

-Serpentard parlait la langue de reptile, il a mal tourné. Tu-sais-qui aussi, tous les sorciers fourchelangues sont louches ! Sinon, pourquoi nous aurait-il caché sa faculté ? Il a eu peur qu'on le démasque !

-Peut être qu'ils ne sont pas tous menaçants…, objecta le lycanthrope gêné du sujet. Il n'y a rien qui l'oblige à avouer sa faculté.

-Ce ne sont que des préjugés ils ne sont pas tous comme ça James, intervint Julie septique

L'interpellé fit la moue, peu convaincu.

-Et pourquoi nous l'avoir caché alors ?

-Peut être… peut être que c'est comme pour Remus…, fit la voix hésitante de Queudvers. C'est un loup-garou mais il n'est pas méchant, au contraire. Il n'a pas voulu le révéler par peur de ne pas se faire comprendre… S'il l'a caché c'est justement à cause des préjugés, il connait la réputation des fourchelangues…

-Les fourchelangues sont rares après tout ! On ne les connait pas et tout le monde sait que l'humain à peur de ce qu'il ignore…, argumenta avec justesse Lily.

-Mouai, vous pensez ce que vous voulez… Mais moi, je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance…

-Aller Jamesis ! Il est génial ce prof ! Il nous a emmené dans des endroits interdis du château ! On a vu des choses que personne d'autre ne verra !

-Justement Patmol… C'est louche. On a des soupçons à son égard et comme par hasard, c'est nous qu'ils emmènent visiter les sous-sols… un accident est vite arrivé dans ce genre d'endroit…

-Tu deviens vraiment parano toi !, fit Mathilde hilare.

-Réfléchit un peu ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il tenterait un truc de ce genre avec Dumbledore dans les parages quand même ?, argumenta Lily. C'est bien trop dangereux, le directeur sait tout ce qui se passe au château.

-Il n'aurait même pas le temps d'y penser que le directeur l'aurait déjà mis hors d'état de nuire !, pouffa Julie. Et puis franchement, tu vois Griffith faire du mal à un élève ?

-On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. On ne sait pas qui il est. On ne sait pas d'où il vient ! Pour moi, ce sont trois raisons suffisantes pour s'en méfier ! On le voit en cours, il est compétant en duel, agile, réfléchi et de sang-froid. Ce sont ces personnes les plus redoutables.

Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer.

C'est alors que Sirius se leva d'un bond, poussant un cri, faisant sursauter le groupe.

-En parlant de ça !

Il se jeta au pied de son lit pour ouvrir sa valise. Il y plongea tête la première parmi les vêtements, plumes, parchemins et autres objets hétéroclites.

Tendant le cou, Mathilde tenta de percevoir ce que son compagnon faisait, en vain.

Il émergea de ses affaires à bout de souffle, tenant à bout de bras un livre bien connu des adolescents.

-Une petite histoire ?, demanda Peter fixant l'ouvrage de ses yeux pétillants.

-Aller, une petite pour la route, conclu Mathilde avec avidité.

Le livre atterrit aussitôt dans les mains tendues de Remus. C'était devenu une habitude. Comme à chaque fois, le silence s'installa tandis que le lycanthrope tournait les pages jaunies du livre à la recherche d'une anecdote.

Il finit par jeter son dévolu sur l'une d'entre elles puis s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer son récit.

**Etre ou ne pas être…**

**C'est en Angleterre en 1595 que l'on retrouve la trace de la famille ancestrale au travers de Benedict Griffith, personnage à double visage. **

**Il s'agit d'un jeune homme turbulent, étrange et solitaire. Retrouvé soûl à plusieurs reprises, c'est aussi un habitué des pubs et des geôles où il passa de nombreuses nuits enfermé, occupé à se dégriser. **

**En plus de son addiction à l'alcool, c'était un opiomane bien connu de tous. Il développa une véritable dépendance à la drogue qui le rongera et le fera sombrer mainte fois dans la folie. **

**Il passa donc de longues journées au « Bethlem Royal Hospital » où il fut envoyé parmi les fous et traité comme tel. **

**C'est au cours de l'année 1596 que Benedict Griffith se lie d'amitié avec le célèbre dramaturge anglais William Shakespeare. **

**Ce dernier était au même moment interné à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Londres suite au décès de son fils. **

**C'est dans ce lieu peu reluisant que les deux personnages se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. **

**William, jeune homme plein de ressources ne tarda pas à retrouver ses esprits et à sortir de l'asile. Il n'oubliera pas pour autant son camarade de chambrée qu'il aidera par la suite à mettre un terme à son addiction au cours d'un long et difficile sevrage. **

**Le Griffith tumultueux se trouva rapidement une autre occupation au cours d'une visite de la reine Elizabeth au théâtre, il montra à celle-ci toute son effronterie et son mépris envers sa manière de gouverner. Il critiqua sans relâche son gouvernement, n'hésitant pas à la traiter de manière très cru. **

**La première fois, William accourut au secourt de son camarade. **

**La souveraine, portant les travaux de Shakespeare haut dans son estime, passa outre. **

**L'incident se réitéra à nouveau. **

**Cette fois, s'en fut trop la reine, outrée, finit par envoyer l'opportun aux cachots où il séjourna plus d'un mois. **

**C'était son compter sur Shakespeare qui se démena auprès de la reine pour faire sortir de geôle son camarade, le qualifiant d'essentiel à sa prochaine œuvre.**

**Pour aider son compagnon à revenir dans le droit chemin, le talentueux dramaturge ira jusqu'à lui offrir un rôle dans ses pièces les plus populaires. **

**Benedict s'illustra donc tantôt dans « Peines d'amour gagnées » où il joua Biron, un des compagnons du seigneur de Navarre, tantôt dans « Songe d'une nuit d'été » en tant que Lysandre, second amoureux d'Hermina. **

**Il s'avéra que l'ex-opiomane était doté d'un véritable talent pour le jeu de scène. Une fois sur les planches, l'homme captivait et impressionnait son auditoire par son charisme. **

**Remarqué et apprécié du public, c'est à lui que pensa Shakespeare pour endosser le personnage torturé d'Hamlet lors de la toute première représentation de la pièce éponyme en 1699 au théâtre du Globe de Londres. **

**Il est encore aujourd'hui connu des acteurs pour sa performance remarquable et criante de réaliste. **

**La gloire fut pourtant de courte durée. Benedict, homme fragile aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, ne tarda pas à replonger dans ses vieux démons. **

**Las, il attenta plusieurs fois à sa vie, tentant de mettre un terme à ses jours. **

**Sa santé se dégrada, il en mourut deux ans plus tard, en 1701, alors seulement âgé de vingt-cinq ans. **

-Voila un ancêtre peu recommandable…, souffla Mathilde.

-Un type à double visage ce Griffith… D'un côté le vaurien drogué, alcoolique et hors la loi et de l'autre l'acteur de talent… Quand je vous dis que cette famille a quelque chose de louche !, en profita le jeune Potter.

Julie souffla devant l'entêtement de l'adolescent. James n'était décidément pas prêt à accorder sa confiance au professeur de défense.

Le samedi suivant, les élèves de Poudlard purent se rendre à Préaulard.

En ce mois de décembre bien avancé, la ville était déjà décorée pour la fête de Noël.

Les cheminées allumées dégageaient leurs volutes de fumée vers le ciel gris.

Les rues enneigées étaient envahies de jeunes sorciers hâtifs de retrouver la chaleur confortable des pubs.

Les maraudeurs ne dérogés à la règle. Emmitouflés dans leur cape de fourrure, ils pressaient le pas vers « les trois ballets ».

La porte du pub grinça lorsque Peter en poussa le battant.

A l'intérieur, il leur fut difficile d'y voir claire entre tout ce monde. Ils trouvèrent enfin une table inoccupée, dans un coin reculé.

Ils s'y assirent, interpellant au passage une Mme Rosmerta essoufflée. Elle revint quelque temps après, quatre verres de bièreaubeurre dans les mains.

Sirius se jeta littéralement sur sa commande qu'il savoura ensuite.

-Les filles sont vraiment folles…, souffla soudain James.

-Faire les boutiques par ce froid… surenchérit Peter.

-Elles auraient mieux fait de venir avec nous. Regardez, on est au chaud avec de la bièreaubeurre… Que demander de plus…, souffla Sirius au comble de l'extase.

-Ne cherchez pas les amis, ce sont des filles, on n'arrivera jamais à les comprendre…, élucida Remus entre deux gorgées de boisson.

-Enfin… c'est bientôt les vacances !, s'exclama le jeune Potter enchanté en se frottant les mains.

-Plus qu'une semaine à tenir...

-Jusqu' à vendredi pour être précis Queudvers.

-Qui reste au château ?, demanda Sirius plein d'espoir.

Tous hochèrent la tête négativement. En effet, cette année, chacun rentrait chez lui, fêter Noël avec sa famille. Le jeune Black en revanche, en raison de sa non-entente avec les siens, faisait exception à la règle.

Comprenant qu'il devrait rester seul cette année, Patmol baissa les yeux vers le sol, déçu.

Le silence persista jusqu'à ce que James, éclatant de rire, le rompe.

-Arrête Jamesis, ce n'est pas drôle…, souffla l'animagus chien, dépité.

-Aller, ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne pourra jamais te laisser tomber ! Pour rien au monde ! Tu passeras Noël chez moi !

-Tu es sérieux là ?, questionna l'invité, retrouvant espoir.

-Mais oui… J'avais déjà tout réglé avec mes parents ! Tu passes Noël chez moi ! Et puis, Quedvers, Lunard et les filles viendront aussi passer quelques jours chez moi. On sera tous ensemble comme ça !

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que vous étiez déjà au courant vous !, fit Patmol en se tournant vers les deux autres maraudeurs restés silencieux.

Ces deux là jouèrent les innocents sans grand succès. Ils finirent par éclater de rire devant l'air outré de leur camarade.

-Faux frères… C'est une conspiration…, marmonna-t-il avant de se joindre à son tour à l'hilarité générale.

L'atmosphère à la table des maraudeurs était, comme toujours, bon enfant entre blague et éclats de rire.

Soudain, Peter perdit tout son enthousiasme. Il venait de voir la porte du pub s'ouvrir et les nouveaux arrivants entrer bras dessus-bras-dessous.

Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant leur professeur de runes marcher vers la table libre à leur gauche, riant fort avec Griffith. Autour d'eux Hélios voltait sagement, visiblement de bonne humeur.

L'animagus rat donna aussitôt un coup de coude à Remus assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier cessa de rire à son tour pour regarder les deux collègues s'installer tout prêt d'eux.

Sirius et James remarquèrent à leur tour l'arrivée de leurs professeurs.

Les maraudeurs observèrent Griffith et Tornupco assis face à face, sirotant leur WiskiPurFeu, un sourire complice sur le visage.

Le petit oiseau s'était pelotonné dans l'écharpe du professeur de runes avec qui il jouait gaiement.

-Depuis quand ces deux-là s'entendent aussi bien ?, chuchota James à l'oreille de Rémus.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Sirius regarda son professeur préféré, ahuri tandis que Peter s'était figé, la pinte de bière déposée sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Les deux collègues s'emblaient soudain si proches. Du jour au lendemain, ils étaient passés de la méfiance à la franche camaraderie.

Qu'était-t-il donc arrivé ?

Ils virent, interloqués, Griffith se pencher par-dessus la table pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son collègue. Ce dernier éclata d'un grand rire peu discret.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ?, souffla Peter tout bas.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils mijotent, oui !, rectifia James, méfiant.

C'est alors qu'un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre à l'extérieur du pub très vite suivit par des cris de personnes apeurées.

Les sorciers du pub, paniqués, bondirent aussitôt de leur chaise.

Mme Rosmerta en lâcha ses pintes de bières qui chutèrent au sol, s'y brisant avec fracas.

Les adolescents, apeurés se serrèrent les uns aux autres, tremblant. Les plus vieux sortirent leur baguette pour se donner contenance.

Aucun ne sorti, de peur de se retrouver face à l'ennemi.

Harry se leva à son tour, baguette en main, et se précipita vers la sortie, attrapant au passage le bras de son collègue.

Ce dernier ronchonna avant de le suivre de mauvaise grâce, se frayant un passage parmi la foule.

-Restez tous à l'intérieur !, leur cria le professeur de défense par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir.

Hélios s'envola lui aussi à toute vitesse et, sans attendre, pris la direction de Poudlard, espérant y trouver quelques aides.

Au dehors, la bataille faisait rage. Des mangemorts en robe noir, le visage camouflé, se battaient avec d'autres sorciers du village.

Les commerçants ayant quittés leur boutique s'étaient également jetés dans l'affrontement.

Leurs clients, des adolescents de Poudlard pour la plus part, fuyaient de manière désordonnée, se faufilant dans les rues enneigées de Préaulard.

Certains avaient sortis leur baguette et faisaient face courageusement.

Harry n'attendit pas d'avantage pour s'élancer.

Il vola au secours d'un groupe d'adolescent pris d'assaut, lançant un stupefix sur le Mangemort zélé. Celui-ci, pris de cours, ne put éviter le sort et s'écroula, face contre terre.

-Filez, retournés au château !, leur ordonna le professeur. Allez prévenir les aurors, on aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide par ici !

Sans plus attendre, les adolescents obéir, s'élançant au pas de course vers le château, zigzaguant entre les combattants et usant de sortilèges de protection.

Les maraudeurs, de leur côté, étaient sortis en douce du bar. Inquiets pour la sécurité de leurs homologues féminins, ils s'étaient mis en tête de les retrouver coute que coute.

Baguette en main, ils parcoururent les rues enneigées du village sorcier transformé pour l'occasion en champs de bataille.

- Aller Peter, dépêche-toi !, cria Remus à son camarade.

-Mais les gars, c'est dangereux ! On n'aurait pas dû sortir !, se plaignit-il déjà essoufflé.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve les filles, elles sont peut-être en danger !, trancha James soucieux.

Plus ils avançaient, plus la panique de retrouver leurs camarades blésées s'emparait d'eux.

Tout autour, les cris de sorciers résonnaient forts à leurs oreilles, se répercutant sur les façades abîmées des maisons.

Ils apercevaient de temps à autres des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants qui, touchés par le doloris, se tortillaient au sol, demandant grâce.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils continuèrent d'avancer, ignorant de leur mieux la détresse des victimes.

Après de longues minutes de recherche, Ils retrouvèrent les chimères quelques rues plus loin, aux prises avec un groupe de mangemorts particulièrement agressifs.

Ni une ni deux, James, Remus et Sirius se lancèrent dans la bataille. Peter hésita puis, voyant les personnes chères à son cœur perdre la face, les joignit tout de même.

-Ravie que vous soyez venus !, s'exclama Julie, visiblement soulagée de voir arriver quelques visages amicaux.

-Besoin d'aide peut être ?, plaisanta Sirius.

-Les renforts ! Pile poil au bon moment !, sourit Mathilde.

A peine eu-t-elle terminé sa phrase qu'un sort vint la percuter de plein fouet, la faisant chuter lourdement au sol.

Remus riposta avec ferveur et se mit en charge de venger sa camarade.

James, de son côté, fit apparaître un bouclier devant sa dulcinée, la protégeant in extremis d'un sort peu recommandé.

Sirius, quant à lui, s'était fait abordé par un mangemort d'importante stature.

-Tient tient tient… Mais c'est le petit Sirius Black, le traitre à son sang…, fit ce dernier reconnaissant le jeune rebelle.

Agacé par ces propos, Patmol l'assaillit de façon désordonnée.

Son adversaire, devant ce manque de maîtrise, ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-Et bien alors ? C'est tout ? C'est vraiment médiocre…, se moqua-t-il.

Hargneux, le Griffon redoubla d'effort et pourtant, aucune de ses attaques ne faisaient mouche.

-Bon aller… finit de jouer, j'ai d'autres dragons à fouetter.

Le partisan du lord noir, voulant mettre un terme au duel, jeta ses sorts.

Sirius pu éviter les deux premiers mais, au fur et à mesure que le combat durait, l'adolescent se fatiguait.

Il ne put esquiver le suivant qui le toucha au bras, lui laissant une profonde entaille.

L'animagus ne put réprimer un cri de douleur.

De même, un deuxième sort le toucha, le blessant un peu plus au torse cette fois.

En position d'infériorité, il ne pouvait tenir encore bien longtemps. C'est alors qu'un rayon violet percuta son adversaire, le projetant quelques mètres plus loin.

Un deuxième rayon affecta le partisan toujours au sol, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sirius, grimaçant de douleur, observa les environs, à la recherche de son sauveur.

C'est avec surprise qu'il croisa le regard de son frère, Regulus, tapis dans une ruelle adjacente.

Les deux Black se regardèrent un instant puis, sans mot dire le plus jeune fit à son ainé le signe de se taire avant de faire volteface et de disparaitre dans l'ombre de l'impasse.

Sirius n'en revenait pas son frère avait toujours était un fervent admirateur de Voldemort. Le voir s'attaquer à l'un de ses partisans pour sauver la vie de son frère qu'il détesté avait fait à ce dernier un sacré choc.

Debout, les bras ballant, le Griffondor tentait de comprendre les actes de son Serpentard de frangin, en vain.

Plein de reconnaissance et de questions envers celui-ci, Sirius, reprenant ses esprits, se relança dans la bataille qui faisait toujours rage.

A quelques rues de là, un partisan de Voldemort prit Harry pour cible, le bombardant de sortilèges explosifs.

L'homme à la cicatrice les évita un à un, ripostant sans arrêt, prenant sans problème le dessus sur son adversaire

Un deuxième Mangemort, remarquant le sorcier récalcitrant, vola au secourt de son collègue, prenant Harry par surprise.

Ce dernier fut touché par un éclair rouge qui le projeta contre la façade d'une maison. Il s'y écrasa douloureusement avant de chuter lourdement au sol.

Il n'eut guère le temps de souffler que déjà, deux nouveaux rayons le touchèrent, l'assommant un peu plus.

Le sang vrillant douloureusement à ses tympans, il ne put se relever. Et s'attarda au pied du mur sur lequel il était adossé, grognant de mécontentement et maudissant son inattention.

Ses deux adversaires, enchantés, levèrent simultanément leur baguette, lançant un vicieux experliarmus.

Le voyageur temporel grimaça de douleur en tendant sa main vers ses adversaires, attendant le moment propice pour les stopper. La douleur pourtant, fit retomber son bras au sol.

Sans défense, incapable de bouger, il ne put que lever un regard rempli d'appréhension.

Les deux sortilèges partirent vers Griffith, toujours dans l'incapacité d'esquiver mais ne le touchèrent point.

Ils furent stoppés in extremis par un puissant protego bien senti.

Au prix d'un gros effort, le professeur releva la tête vers son sauveur. Il dut attendre que sa vision se fasse plus nette pour pouvoir le reconnaitre. Giacomo se tenait là, souriant comme un dément.

-Tu devrais te remettre à l'exercice, à ton âge, c'est normal qu'on perde ses réflexes…, dit-il moqueur.

-L'âge ne fait rien à l'affaire, j'avais le dos tourné voilà tout !, se défendit-il vexé.

-Ah, tu me rassures, ce n'est pas parce que tu as oublié comment on se bat, c'est juste parce que tu es un boulet !

Harry foudroya son collègue du regard. Celui-ci ria de plus belle.

Un des mangemorts, froissé d'avoir était dérangé dans sa besogne s'en prit à Giacomo.

Le professeur de runes évita sans problème le rayon argenté et contre-attaqua d'un experliarmus.

Un vrai duel s'en suivit.

Chacun avait son adversaire. Puis, comme le combat s'éternisait, d'autres partisans du mage noir arrivèrent à la rescousse, déséquilibrant les forces.

Giacomo fut touché de plusieurs doloris. Harry, entendant les cris de son allié au supplice redoubla d'efforts le combat n'avait que trop duré, il ne devait pas s'éterniser d'avantage.

-Impedimenta !, s'écria-t-il alors, faisant jaillir de sa baguette une dizaine d'éclairs.

Trois touchèrent leur but, mettant hors service deux de ses adversaires. Les cinq autres en revanche firent apparaître leur bouclier à temps.

Harry réitéra son sort à plusieurs reprises, occupant ainsi les partisans de Voldemort.

Ces derniers durent lâcher prise, libérant Giacomo de sa torture.

Harry profita du désordre dans les rangs adverses pour lacer un déprimo.

Le sort fit s'affaisser brutalement le sol aux pieds des sept combattants mangemort. Déséquilibrés, ils chutèrent dans le trou ainsi créé, mettant fin à la bataille.

Les deux professeurs victorieux s'approchèrent de la profonde dépression pour jeter un coup d'œil aux vaincus.

Harry, pour plus de sûreté, se mit en tête de les entraver un à un.

Il ne vit pas Giacoma lever sa baguette, le regard vengeur. Un sourire sadique illumina son visage tandis que les mots « avada kedavra » se formaient lentement sur ses lèvres fines.

Le rayon de mort jaillit de sa baguette, toucha de plein fouet un des prisonniers, le tuant sur le coup.

Harry se jeta sur son collègue, déjà prêt à réitérer son geste.

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, s'écria-t-il avec colère.

-Je me venge, ça ne se voit pas !, répondit-il, souriant toujours comme un dément.

Il passa sa langue à la commissure de ses lèvres avant d'éclater d'un rire inquiétant.

-Arrête ça tout de suite !, fit l'Elu avec colère.

Mais Giacomo avait une autre idée en tête. Il se débattit avec hargne dans les bras de son collègue, voulant tous les éliminer. Harry tint bon. Il s'avait que si le professeur de runes réussissait à s'échapper, il ferait un véritable carnage.

Tout en tenant son allié d'une poigne de fer, l'homme à la cicatrice observa les alentours.

Les combats avaient cessé depuis quelque temps déjà. La plus part des mangemorts s'étaient enfuis avant l'arrivée des renforts.

Les aurors finissaient de ficeler les quelques personnages fis prisonniers.

Le Survivant croisa le regard de Jones qui lui fit signe que tout allait pour le mieux.

D'une ruelle apparu un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, l'air hautain et froid. Le professeur de défense le reconnut aussitôt, il s'agissait du jeune Regulus Black.

Quelque temps plus tard, sortis de la même ruelle les chimères et les maraudeurs. Aucun ne semblait gravement blessé, seules les plais de Sirius saignées.

Mme Pomfresh dépêchée sur les lieux le pris immédiatement en charge.

Lorsque Barty fut calmé, Griffith le relâcha et s'éloigna de la tranchée dans laquelle les six mangemorts ficelés partageaient l'espace avec un cadavre des leurs.

Giacomo le suivit lui aussi, rangeant sa baguette d'un air innocent.

Hélios qui avait volé jusqu'au château sonner l'alerte revint vers son maître, sifflant.

-On va avoir des problèmes par ta faute…, chuchota ce dernier, la voix chargée de reproche, envers son collègue.

-Ba… il n'y aucun témoin ils étaient tous occupés à se battre…

-Il y a six mangemorts dans ce trou qui t'ont vus l'abattre de sang froid !

-C'est notre parole contre la leur ! Croit moi, il n'écoute pas les mangemorts… Ils les jettent dans leur cellule et n'en parlent plus…

Le Survivant perçut dans sa voix un soupçon d'amertume.

Barty Croupton Junior se souvenait de ses années d'emprisonnement. Assis sur le sol crasseux de leur geôle, la démence les épiait à chacun de leurs mouvements, attendant le moment propice pour s'introduire dans leurs esprits.

Il se souvint de l'inconfort des cellules humides et glacées, de l'atmosphère oppressante, de la crainte de voir apparaître devant ses barreaux un détraqueur ou pis, le bourreau venu accomplir sa sale besogne.

Les cris de ses voisins de cellules résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, des cris perçants, de douleur et de folie.

Barty n'avait jamais été très sentimental. Il ne se peignait jamais et s'amusait de la détresse des autres. Plus la situation était désespérée et insoutenable et plus elle lui plaisait mais pour cette fois, il ne pouvait le nier, son séjour à Akaban avait été un véritable enfer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà qui clôture ce douzième chapitre, le prochain ne va pas tarder. <strong>

**Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont encore**

**Skarine **


	13. Après la bataille

**Et voici, comme prévu le chapitre 13. **

**tompotter12 : tu as raison en général les points de la belotte se comptent sur 1000 mais ça dépend des joueurs, dans ma famille par exemple, on a pris l'habitude de compter sur 100 en retirant les unités : quand une équipe à 28 points par exemple, on lui attribue 3 points et 13 à l'autre équipe (si la belotte et la musique ne sont pas comptés), ça simplifie les calcules. **

* * *

><p><strong>Après la bataille<strong>

Suite aux évènements et par sécurité, la sortie à Préaulard fut écourtée. Tous les élèves durent retourner à Poudlard où Mme Pomfresh tenue à les ausculter un à un.

Harry et Barty parvinrent à rentrer discrètement au château, évitant les soins de la redoutable infermière.

-Elle ne va pas me toucher elle ! Je suis en pleine forme, pas besoin d'infermière, fit Barty avec mépris.

-Elle est gentille mais y a des limites…, ronchonna Harry, lui aussi peu enclin à subir ce traitement.

-Enfin, on est passé, tape la !, s'exclama Giacomo en tendant sa main à son collègue.

Ce dernier eu un rire complice en tendant la sienne.

-On l'a échappé belle.

Les deux camarades ne cessèrent de vanter leurs exploits tout en déambulant dans les couloirs du château en direction de la salle des professeurs.

L'endroit, habituellement chaleureux était à cet instant désert. Tous les professeurs, ayant servis lors de la bataille devaient se trouver à l'infirmerie pour une osculation forcée.

-On en a pour un moment…, jubila l'Elu.

Harry s'étendit de tout son long sur le sofa, face à la cheminée allumée, puis se perdit dans son introspection.

Barty quant à lui s'assit dans un des fauteuils de cuir, à la table de réunion. Ravis par les récents évènements, il sortit un paquet de devoirs qu'il se mit à corriger, sifflant un air enjoué.

L'attente devint bientôt interminable si bien que le Survivant finit par s'assoupir.

Il fut brutalement tiré des bras de Morphée par l'arrivée fracassante du personnel.

-ça serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre !, fit une Minerva au comble de l'énervement. Avec le peu de sécurité qu'il y a au village, comment voulez-vous qu'on y échappe ?

-Je les avais pourtant prévenus que Voldemort montait dangereusement en puissance. Ils devaient le surveiller, soupira Dumbledore amer.

-Mais bien sûr, le Ministère n'a rien fait et voyez où nous en sommes, surenchérit Filius, une attaque à Préaulard !

-Il n'y a eu aucun mort, seulement quelques blessés parmi les étudiants…, tenta de pacifier un des aurors.

-Ah mais oui bravo, quelle victoire !, ironisa Horace.

Barty et Harry se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur lassitude.

-Et si au lieu de vous énerver vous vous posiez calmement et réfléchissiez aux moyens de repousser Voldemort ?, demanda innocemment le Survivant.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui surpris. Le professeur de défense eu le temps d'apercevoir le sourire empli de fierté de son directeur avant qu'une furie brune ne se jette sur lui.

-Ahah, je t'ai retrouvé toi ! Déshabilles toi, et que ça saute !, fit une voix sévère.

Harry regarda avec horreur l'infermière devant lui, déposant sa trousse de premiers secours sur la table basse.

-Aller aller, plus vite que ça !

Trop surprit pour esquisser le moindre mouvement, ce fut Pomona elle-même qui s'en chargea. Et d'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaitre son pull et son jeans.

Le Survivant se retrouva, sans autre forme de procès, en boxer devant l'assemblée.

Barty siffla d'admiration avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire.

-Sexy mais tu commences à prendre du ventre !

Bien mal lui en pris car l'infermière remarquant enfin sa présence lui jeta un regard noir.

-Et toi, ne t'avise pas à sortir de cette salle, ton tour viendra aussi, il n'y a pas de raison !, le menaça-t-elle.

Le professeur de runes déglutit, regrettant aussitôt sa moquerie.

-J'ai grossi ?, fit alors la voix inquiète de l'Elu.

L'infermière se retourna pour lui faire face, regardant son patient passer la main sur son ventre.

-J'y crois pas…, fit-elle désespérée par l'attitude puérile de ses collègues. Bon aller assis toi.

-Non mais vraiment, vous trouvez que j'ai du ventre ?

Tandis qu'Harry se faisait ausculter, David Deirdre fit son apparition dans la salle des professeurs.

-Un problème monsieur ?, demanda le plus jeune des aurors, remarquant la moue dubitative de son supérieur.

-C'est que…, commença l'inspecteur cherchant ses mots, quelque chose ne colle pas…

-Mais encore ?, questionna Jones avide de détails.

-Et bien… un mangemort a été retrouvé mort…

-Et alors ? Lors d'une bataille, il n'y a rien de plus banal. C'est malheureux à dire mais c'est comme ça, dommage collatéral.

-Oui… sauf que ce dernier était ligoté au fond d'un trou…

Harry tiqua aussitôt et lança un regard discret à Barty. Ce geste n'échappa pourtant guère aux prunelles agates de l'intransigeant inspecteur. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, préférant attendre la suite des évènements.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?, fit sa sœur, redoutant la réponse.

Voulant intimider son suspect, David se tourna vers Harry.

- Quand penses-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas… à toi de nous le dire, c'est toi le détective…, répondit-il avec répartie.

-Dans une bataille, on a le droit de tuer pour se défendre mais lorsque l'on abat quelqu'un d'immobilisé ou qui s'est rendu, une personne qui ne représente plus aucun danger, cela devient un crime de guerre… Ce mangemort fut assassiné… C'est un meurtre.

-Par qui ?, l'interrogea Minerva.

-Je ne sais pas…, répondit l'inspecteur, mais nous le découvrirons bientôt je pense…, sourit-il avant de venir s'assoir sur le sofa, aux côtés d'Harry.

Ce dernier se releva alors pour s'approcher de Barty, toujours à ses corrections.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, on va avoir des ennuis…, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, le plus discrètement possible. Dans le brouhaha de la salle, personne ne le remarqua.

Lorsque l'Elu se redressa, il croisa le regard satisfait de David.

S'en fut trop pour le professeur qui pris aussitôt congé de ses collègues.

Dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements, il prit le temps de réfléchir. Déjà la dernière fois, lors de leur première rencontre, David s'était dangereusement approché de la vérité, Harry ne savait à quel point exactement et pourtant, il commençait à craindre le frère d'Estelle. Et aujourd'hui encore, le détective du ministère semblait avoir deviné les faits. Il devenait vraiment dangereux mais que pouvait-il faire au juste ?

Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra Estelle. La jeune fille adossée à un mur semblait l'attendre. Harry espérait s'être trompé sur ses intentions et passa devant elle, évitant son regard d'agates.

L'auror fixa son dos quelque temps, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter. Le voyant s'éloigner toujours d'avantage, elle se décida à parler.

-C'est toi ?

Sa voix froide fit frissonner le professeur.

-C'est moi qui quoi ?, demanda-t-il avec innocence en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec le mangemort, tu n'en es pas étranger, je me trompe ?

Harry s'autorisa un silence, choisissant ses mots.

-C'est ce que tu penses ?

-C'est ce que je sais…

-Vraiment ? Tu me crois capable d'un meurtre ?

L'Elu savait que la conversation pouvait prendre un tournant décisif d'un moment à l'autre. Il risquait à tout instant de se trahir. Estelle était loin d'être stupide. En vérité, ses déductions frôlaient l'exactitude et lorsque ses sentiments ne faussaient pas l'addition, elle devenait une détective hors pair. Si elle et son frère venaient à joindre leur force, il risquait fort d'être percé à jour.

-Dit moi la vérité.

-Quelle vérité ?

-Ton identité !

-Pardon ?, souffla le Survivant avec stupeur.

Ce pourrait-il…

-J'exige de connaitre ton identité, ton nom. Qui es-tu réellement ?

-Tu le sais, je suis Harry Griffith, voilà tout… Que veux-tu savoir de plus ?

-Cesse donc de me conter des fables, je ne suis plus une enfant. Je parle de ta véritable identité, celle que tu caches pour dieu sait quelle raison.

Harry resta bouche bée, sans pouvoir prononcer la moindre parole. Son silence tira un soupir las d'Estelle.

-Je suis ta petite copine, j'en ai le droit.

-Ma petite copine ?, s'énerva Harry. Nous ne nous adressons plus la parole, nous nous évitons, nous ne dormons même plus ensemble ! C'est ce que tu appelles un couple peut-être ?

-Je veux simplement savoir si je dois t'aimer, te fuir… te craindre peut-être…

-Les trois à la fois sûrement…, se radoucit le voyageur temporel peiné.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux durant lequel Estelle dévisagea son interlocuteur.

-Et bien… si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire…

Puis, la jeune femme fit volteface. Harry la regarda s'éloigner inexorablement. N'y tenant plus, il s'écria.

-Attends !

La jeune femme s'arrêta pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire sans se retourner pour autant. Alors, fixant toujours le dos de la jeune auror, une larme roula sur sa joue.

-J'ai peur… voilà tout… j'ai peur… peur de te perdre…, souffla-t-il, tentant de cacher les sanglots dans sa voix.

-Je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai appris que tu étais le fils de Judas… Si tu continues à te taire, tu me perdras, sois en certain.

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle continua sa route, disparaissant au détour d'un escalier.

Le professeur quant à lui resta au milieu du couloir, une deuxième larme salée roulant lentement sur sa joue pâle. Soufflant et levant les yeux au plafond, il parvint à calmer sa douleur.

Il ne pouvait se décider à avouer ses origines et pourtant… s'il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait celle qu'il aimait.

Soufflant dans l'espoir de chasser ses pensées, il se laissa choir au pied du mur, rejetant la tête en arrière sur les pierres froides du château.

Hélios se mit à volter devant son maitre puis se posa au sol, sifflant doucement.

-J'ai peur mon vieux… Comment va finir toute cette histoire ? Je n'ai plus envie, plus envie de me battre, plus envie de me cacher, de continuer ainsi. Estelle veux connaitre mon identité mais je ne sais même plus qui je suis réellement ! Un assassin, un lâche, un criminel ? J'en ai marre de toute cette vie, je n'ai qu'une envie mourir. Je comprends à présent ce que ressentait Grand-père… Etre éternel est un fardeau.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues pâles. L'Elu s'interrogeait sur sa vie, sur son passé comme son futur.

-Et pour Estelle… que dois-je faire ?

L'oiseau devant lui siffla une douce mélodie avant de sautiller dans le couloir, s'éloignant du professeur.

Ce dernier le suivit du regard. L'animal scintillait dans la pénombre du couloir, toujours chantant.

Le Survivant prit alors une décision, celle de rentrer et de s'expliquer. En effet, s'il se retrouvait seul en cette période, il n'y survivrait pas.

Sa pire peur était de se retrouver délaissé, solitaire à nouveau. Toute sa vie, il avait couru à travers plus de quarante pays, rencontrait des milliers d'hommes sans réussir à s'intégrer ou même à s'attacher plus de quelques années à une personne.

Il pensait avoir réussi à Poudlard mais se rendait à présent compte de l'inverse. Il avait filé le parfait amour une année entière, il aurait dû se douter que ça s'arrêterait un jour ou l'autre.

Il se releva malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait le cœur. Essuyant les larmes qui brouillaient ses yeux, il suivit le plumage scintillant d'Hélios.

Comme il l'avait pensé, l'oiseau le guidait vers ses appartements. Durant tout le trajet, il ne cessa de se questionner. Qui était-il à la fin ? Cette question lui revint à plusieurs reprises en tête sans jamais trouver de réponse.

Comment alors l'expliquer à Estelle si lui-même était perdu ?

Mais voilà, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il lui dirait alors tout ce qu'il savait de lui et la laisserait juger de ce qu'il était, monstre, assassin ou lâche.

Blême comme un mort, il se présenta devant Silver, lui soufflant d'ouvrir le passage. Le loup regarda le propriétaire des lieux, surpris.

-Ba… te voilà dans un état ! Entre toi et Estelle… Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Moi qui croyais que ce n'était qu'une scène de ménage banale, vous m'inquiétez ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous séparer dis ? J'ai déjà parié avec les autres tableaux que…

-Silver, je t'en prie, ouvre…le coupa Harry.

Le canidé compris le message, se tut et disparut, remplacé par l'entrée du salon.

L'habitant s'y engouffra et y trouva Estelle, assise à son bureau, occupée, comme souvent ces derniers temps, à remplir un dossier.

Le professeur se présenta devant la jeune femme, tremblant d'appréhension.

En apercevant Harry dans cet état, une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux mauves de l'auror. Ce sentiment fut de courte durée. Très vite, elle se rendurcit, suspicieuse.

L'homme à la cicatrice resta un instant devant l'auror, prêt à tout lui révéler. Mais à l'instant précis où il était sur le point de passer aux aveux, Albus fit irruption dans les appartements.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers le directeur. Ce dernier était suivit de prêt par une Minerva essoufflée.

Tous deux avaient dû courir pour les trouver.

En voyant les deux professeurs dans cet état, Estelle se leva d'un bond, délaissant sa plume et son labeur.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?, les interrogea-t-elle du tac au tac.

-Il manque un élève…, souffla le professeur de métamorphose, sur les nerfs.

-Comment ça ?

-Après l'assaut des mangemorts à Préaulard, nous avons tous fait l'appel dans les maisons, un Pouffsoufle, Alex Gomez est compté absent.

-Il n'était peut-être pas en sortie. De quelle année était-il ?

-De troisième, nous avons interrogé ses camarades, il était bien dehors avec eux au bar lors de l'attaque. Les autres professeurs sont déjà dehors à sa recherche.

-Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite, vous avez prévenu mon frère et ses hommes ?

-Ils le cherchent dans les montagnes, lui répondit avec empressement son interlocutrice.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme, attrapant son manteau de fonction rouge vif sortit en trombe des appartements, précédé par la directrice des Griffons, laissant Harry et Dumbledor face à face.

Ce dernier plongea son regard bleu acier dans les prunelles émeraude de son employé.

Le voyageur temporel cru voir un instant une lueur de suspicion dans les yeux de son mentor. Ce pouvait-il que lui aussi doute ? Celui que le monde magique considérait comme le plus grand sorcier de sa génération soupçonnait-il son cadet de quelque chose ?

Quoiqu'il en fût, le vieux directeur ne laissa rien paraitre à cet instant.

-Je crains que nous ne soyons en danger…, commença-t-il la voix roque. Prépare-toi à l'éventualité d'une guerre… Voldemort monte en puissance jour après jour, il rassemble ses partisans, les galvanises. Je commence à m'inquiéter, à m'inquiéter pour l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Un silence suivit la confession. Les deux vis-à-vis plongèrent quelque temps au fin fond de leurs pensées peu reluisantes.

Et si jamais Voldemort déclarait la guerre au monde magique à cet instant précis ? Comme si les Hippals ne constituaient pas à eux seuls une menace suffisante !

- Haut les cœurs ! N'y pensons plus pour le moment !, éluda avec entrain le vénérable sorcier à la barbe hirsute. Retrouvons Mr Gomez pour commencer. Je me fais parano. Tu sais comment sont les vieux n'est-ce pas ? Prenons la vie comme elle nous vient, l'attaque de ce matin n'est qu'un acte isolé. Espérons juste que la disparition de Mr Gomez ne soit qu'une fugue de collégien.

Sur cette touche d'espoir, le directeur faussa compagnie à son professeur, partant au pas de course prêter main forte aux recherches.

A présent seul avec lui-même, le Survivant, debout au centre de son salon, souffla de dépit.

Il n'était pas encore temps de tout avouer à Estelle. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il siffla Hélios.

L'oisillon lui répondit avec zèle.

Attrapant sa cape de fourrure noire, Harry partit à son tour en trombe pour rejoindre ses collègues sur la piste de l'élève disparu.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le sorcier traversa la ville où quelques villageois avertis recherchaient l'enfant tandis que d'autres se chargeaient de réparer, à grand coup de baguette, les dégâts causés par la bataille.

L'Elu se faufila entre les gravats, sautant agilement les décombres qui obstruaient la route pavée.

Loin des regards, perdu dans les montagnes, il se métamorphosa en un grand loup au poil sombre. Sous sa forme animagus, il pouvait à présent couvrir un plus grand territoire et peut être, retrouver la trace du jeune Pouffsoufle grâce à son odorat de canidé.

Deux heures durant, sans relâche, il parcourut plaines, champs et montagnes, reniflant l'herbe à son passage. Il ne trouva rien de concluant en revanche. Pas une trace de l'enfant disparu.

Il croisa à de nombreuses reprises les autres professeurs et aurors attelés à la même tâche. Ces derniers ne faisaient guère attention à l'animal qu'il était, trop occupés à leur labeur.

Sa taille attira malgré tout les regards de certains surpris de trouver un loup aussi gros et surtout aussi proche de la ville. Mais après un hochement de tête peu convaincu, ils retournaient à leur travail.

Harry aperçut au-dessus de lui un aigle volter, scrutant l'horizon. Estelle avait, semble-t-il eu la même idée que lui.

David quant à lui avait dispersé ses hommes à travers bois et ravins. Il avait également renvoyé l'ensemble du corps enseignant au château.

-Partez, reposez-vous, il est déjà tard, leur disait-il. Nous allons continuer les fouilles et vous serez informés dès que nous aurons du nouveau. Il ne faut pas laisser le château sans défense surtout en ces temps…

L'Elu, comme à son habitude, passa outre les recommandations de son « beau-frère », préférant continuer à pister le garçon disparu.

Les recherches se poursuivirent inlassablement quand soudain, à la tombée de la nuit, un faisceau de lumière rouge éclaira le ciel quelqu'un avait trouvé une piste exploitable.

Aussitôt, l'ensemble des forces du ministère convergèrent vers l'émetteur du signal.

Le Survivant les laissa prendre de l'avance pour se métamorphoser en toute tranquillité, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Estelle avait fait de même. En atterrissant sous sa forme humaine dans le champ, elle jeta un coup d'œil triste et suspicieux vers Harry.

Ce dernier croisa son regard et une boule vint se former dans sa poitrine. Il décourageait de ne jamais regagner sa confiance, il décourageait de la perdre tout simplement.

Un deuxième jet de lumière zébra le ciel, le rappelant à sa préoccupation première l'enfant.

Les deux animagus suivirent le signal au triple gallot, courant parmi les épis de blés, relayant leurs émotions au second plan.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le reste des troupes s'était déjà rassemblé.

Ils se trouvaient tous à l'entrée d'une grotte, discutant entre eux de l'attaque que Préaulard venait de subir.

Harry et Estelle se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et rejoignirent David. L'atmosphère humide et froide de la grotte fit grelotter Estelle. Harry le remarqua et discrètement retira sa cape de fourrure qu'il jeta sur les épaules de la femme.

Cette dernière, pourtant surprise, ne dit rien.

Le professeur de défense, quant à lui s'approcha de l'inspecteur accroupi. Il du tendre le cou pour percevoir ce que l'aurore inspectait.

Il remarqua alors sur les parois de la grotte, de profondes entailles, des griffures à la vérité, les même qu'ils avaient pu observer auparavant dans la maison du couple disparu.

Aucun doute, l'enfant avait été victime des Hippals. Harry ne se faisait guère plus d'espoir. Jamais il ne retrouverait l'enfant en vie. Il n'osa pas le préciser et resta silencieux debout derrière David.

Après quelque temps resté à examiner son unique indice, l'inspecteur se releva. Il se retourna et fut pris de colère en voyant le professeur qu'il détestait tant prêt de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu te sens donc obligé de te mêler de tout ? , s'écria-t-il.

-L'enfant que tu cherches était mon élève. Alors oui, je me sens obligé d'être ici.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Et ne parle pas de cet enfant au passé, rien ne te dis qu'il est mort, à moins que tu y sois pour quelque chose. Retournes à tes copies, si j'ai besoin de l'aide d'un assassin je te ferais appelle sois en sûr.

-Assassin ?, fulmina Harry en s'approchant de David, menaçant. Quant à parler de cet enfant au passé… Vu ton travail, on ne le retrouvera jamais.

N'ayant plus rien à faire dans cette grotte, le voyageur temporel se retira et après un dernier regard de reproche au détective, il sortit. Dehors, un vent mordant s'était levé.

Sans sa cape, Harry ne tint pas longtemps dans le froid. Il se décida à rentrer au château sans plus attendre.

Une fois dans ses appartements il s'assit à son bureau et ferma les yeux, une nouvelle fois plongé dans ses pensées.

L'arrivé d'Estelle, une heure plus tard le fit émerger de ses souvenirs. L'aurore retira la cape d'Harry.

-Merci, lui fit-elle tout simplement.

-Elle tient chaud, pas vrai ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, je dois dire que oui. Ils devraient en acheter des comme ça au ministère.

-C'est Dracula qui me l'avait donné lorsque je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois en 1449.

-En 1449 ? Tu dois manquer de sommeil depuis un certain temps… Tu devrais aller dormir, fit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry éclata de rire. Cela faisait longtemps et la joie d'Harry réchauffa le cœur de l'aurore.

Après avoir repris son souffle l'Elu se justifia.

-Tu voulais connaitre mon histoire, je vais te la raconter.

Ayant retrouvé son sérieux l'ex griffondor pris la main d'Estelle et la mena sur le canapé.

Il la fit s'assoir et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Ecoutes, c'est la première fois que je révèle à quiconque qui je suis réellement. Personne ne le sait et j'eusse aimé que cela continu. Mais tu m'as demandé de tout te dire et tu en as le droit. Tout ce que je vais te révéler est la strict vérité. Ne répète ceci à personne promet le moi.

Estelle était à la fois surprise et méfiante. Après un moment de silence elle le promit sur sa vie.

-Voila… C'est une très longue histoire mais tout commence en 1981. C'est la guerre dans le monde des sorciers, Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir tout comme l'avait prédit Dumbledor. Il enchaîne les massacres à grande échelle, sa folie n'a pas de limite, il fait régner la terreur si bien que plus personne n'ose prononcer son nom. Pour tous il incarne la mort. Certains se prosternent devant lui et sa folie. Ils lui obéissent par peur. D'autres se rebellent et continuent de tenir, motivés par la perte des leurs, l'espoir d'un monde libre et bien vivant. James Potter est marié à Lily Evans. Tous deux se battent. Par trois fois ils défieront le mage noir.

-C'est ridicule, fit soudain Estelle en voulant se lever.

Harry l'en empêcha.

-Ecoute cette histoire je t'en prie.

-Tu racontes n'importent quoi. 1981, c'est dans notre futur ! Je suis désolée mais je ne crois pas à ce genre de magie.

-Il n'y a aucune magie là-dedans.

-Quand bien même ton histoire serait réelle, quel est le rapport avec toi ?

Harry soupira et toujours accroupi devant Estelle, il déposa son front sur les genoux de l'aurore.

Il se permit un moment pour choisir ses mots et releva la tête.

-Mon vrai nom… Ce n'est pas Harry Leroy Griffith mais Harry James Potter. Je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter née Evans .Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an.

Plongeant son regard dans les yeux de l'Elu, Estelle n'y trouva aucune ruse, aucun mensonge. Il semblait parler avec franchise.

-Une nuit, je venais d'avoir un an, Voldemort est venu dans la maison des Potters à Godric's Hollow. Mon père n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui et, en voulant nous protéger, moi et ma mère, il s'est fait tuer. Lily m'a emmené dans mon berceau. Voldemort ai monté, c'était moi qu'il voulait. A cause d'une stupide prophétie, il croyait qu'en me tuant personne ne pourrait se mettre au travers de son chemin mais c'est ce qui provoqua sa chute. Il demanda à ma mère de se pousser, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle le supplia de la prendre elle, de la tuer elle si cela pouvait me garder en vie. Il n'écouta pas les supplications d'une mère amoureuse et la tua avant de tourner sa baguette vers moi. Grave erreur… En voulant me protéger, en offrant sa vie pour moi, ma mère avait usé d'un sortilège très ancien… Voldemort ne l'avait pas prévu. Son avada kedavra rebondit sur mon front sans me tuer. Même morte, ma mère continuait de me protéger. Le sortilège de mort n'avait eu aucun effet sur moi, mieux, Voldemort fut détruit. Il ne me reste rien de cette épisode si ce n'est que cette cicatrice sur mon front.

Et, comme pour justifier ses propos, il retira ses quelques mèches au travers de son front, mettant en valeur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire qu'Estelle avait déjà remarquée.

Troublée, elle ne dit rien, fixant la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

Harry, voyant qu'Estelle attendait de plus amples explications s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, prêt à lui révéler son histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà tout pour le moment, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous aura plus. Je les trouve un peu tristes en ce moment mais dans deux chapitres l'atmosphère devrait se détendre. <strong>

**Skarine**


	14. Récit d'autre fois

**Bonjour tout le monde, je me dépêche de poster le chapitre 14 **

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture**

**Skarine**

* * *

><p><strong>Récit d'autre fois<strong>

Harry s'accorda quelques instants pour organiser ses pensées. Il avait tant de chose à avouer mais par où commencer ?

En face de lui Estelle l'examiner de son regard perçant assise sur le canapé.

-A mes 11 ans, comme tous sorciers du même âge, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard, j'étais inscrite dans l'école des sorciers et j'allais y passer sept années entières à étudier la magie. Je fus réparti à Griffondor par le Choixpeau…

Il lui raconta alors le plus sommairement possible le déroulement de ces années sans lui révéler les détails. Simplement qu'il eut quelques interaction avec Voldemort revenu pour se venger de lui.

-A la fin de la guerre, je suis parvenu à l'anéantir mais beaucoup était morts, personne n'avait gagné cette guerre, les pertes étaient nombreuses et je n'avais plus personne à qui me confier. Je suis donc partit en exil, laissant la Grande-Bretagne et le monde magique panser ses plaies. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, rencontrer des peuples, visité des endroits merveilleux. Un jour je me suis aventuré dans un ancien temple maya et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est alors passé mais j'ai remonté le temps, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec des dinosaures. Charmantes bestioles lorsqu'elles ne te confondent pas avec leur diner… Et depuis, je n'ai plus vieillit, je suis resté bloqué sur cette apparence, j'ai survécu jusqu'à maintenant…

-C'est ridicule, chuchota Estelle tremblante en se levant d'un bond.

Cette fois, Harry ne la retint pas, il resta cloué dans son fauteuil ne sachant que dire ou que faire pour lui prouver la véracité de ses paroles.

L'auror se réfugia dans la cuisine laissant le professeur seul dans ses pensées.

Avec la meilleur des volontés, elle ne pouvait croire à ce récit, c'était bien trop farfelu à ses yeux. Remonter le temps jusqu'à l'époque des dinosaures ? Ne plus vieillir pendant 230 millions d'années ? Aucun organisme ne pouvait vivre aussi longtemps. Chaque chose vivante dégénère et finit par mourir. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Las des mensonges de son conjoint, elle se servit une tasse de café qu'elle commença par siroter. Une larme dévala ses joues pâles. Comment avait-elle pu vivre un an avec un menteur de la sorte. Soudain, l'image du carnet abîmé lui revint en mémoire. Ce pourrait-il que tout soit véridique.

Harry était toujours assis dans le salon et Estelle en profita pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Elle ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet de l'Elu et en tira le carnet souillait.

Elle l'examina un instant le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Sa couverture de cuir abîmée était sèche et craquelée.

Il paraissait vieux, très vieux en effet…

Non, le carnet était peut être ancien mais pas son propriétaire. Peut-être était-ce un journal qu'il se transmettait dans famille de génération en génération et chacun y laissait sa trace. Depuis César ? et puis quoi encore !

Elle retourna au salon, le carnet toujours entre ses mains.

Harry, l'entendant revenir, releva la tête. Il reconnut aussitôt l'item que l'auror apportait.

Cette dernière jeta le carnet sur le canapé à côté de l'homme qui y était assis.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans ta table de chevet, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un journal intime, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?, interrogea-t-il amer.

-Pour essayer de comprendre qui tu étais, j'espérais bien y trouver quelque chose, un indice peut être, fit-elle en toute franchise.

-Tu l'as lu ?

Estelle ne répondit pas et les yeux fixés sur le carnet que tenait à présent Harry, elle lui demandé :

-Les dates correspondent ? Ce qui y est écrit-on était aux dates indiquées ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Tu te fiches de moi…

-Qu'est ce qui fait que je fasse pour te prouver que c'est la vérité ?, s'exclama-t-il enfin, n'y tenant plus. Ce carnet est le mien depuis l'antiquité, depuis que l'homme a inventé le papier, je l'ai eu, la couverture a dû être changée mais le contenu est authentique. Lorsque quelque chose de notable se produisait et lorsque j'en avais le temps, j'y noté ma journée.

-Lorsque tu en avais le temps ?, s'étonna l'auror, d'après ce que tu clames être la vérité, tu as vécu des millions d'années et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas le temps d'écrire un journal ? Si j'étais aussi vieux que tu me dis l'être, j'aurais eu tout le temps du monde à remplir une bibliothèque de mes écrits !

-Ce n'était pas aussi facile, il n'est arrivé des choses, j'ai était emprisonné, chassé, tantôt traité en esclavage, tantôt obligé de fuir. Les hommes n'ont jamais étés très compréhensibles et ouverts d'esprit. Ils sont ingénieux, tiennent coûte que coûte, résistent aux catastrophes, ont une soif de découverte sans pareil mais c'est ce qui les rends redoutables. Il n'hésite pas à tuer pour leur survie ou simplement par peur, à l'époque plus qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai connu les guerres que l'on raconte dans les livres d'histoire, j'ai connu la folie des dirigeants avides de pouvoir qui cherchaient à façonner un monde selon leurs propres lois et idéaux, j'ai connu les massacres, les grandes maladies, les catastrophes. J'ai appris à connaitre l'homme, à l'admirer comme à le craindre pour ce qu'il est.

-Admettons que je te crois, admettons que ce carnet est authentique, ça n'en fait pas moins de toi qu'un tueur.

-C'est vrai que j'ai tué mais par la contrainte, je te le promets, jamais avec joie. Ce que j'ai fait à était par nécessité et non par choix. Croit moi, je m'en veux de tout ça, je me déteste pour mes actes, ils me hantent encore quelques nuits où la mémoire me revient.

Estelle étudia son visage tandis qu'il parlait. Ces yeux étaient emplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler mais il les retenait par honneur. Il était vrai que plusieurs fois c'est gémissements et ses cris l'avaient réveillé en pleine nuit. Elle retrouvait alors son compagnon à ses côtés qui s'agitait en proie aux cauchemars. Il demandait parfois grâce parfois le pardon dans son inconscience.

L'auror prit le carnet des mains d'Harry et l'ouvrit, tournant les pages unes à unes. Elle en cherchait une en particulier. Il la laissa faire, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Elle trouva enfin le passage qu'elle cherchait.

-Je cite : « Au détour d'une ruelle, je me glissai dans son dos pour l'égorger. Mon coup fut vif et précis, la lame tranchant sans effort la gorge de ma victime. Il n'eut guère le temps de crier, il mourut aussitôt. » et quelques lignes plus loin, en parlant d'un garde qui passait par là : « Je dus l'éliminer, lui aussi. Il était innocent et encore jeune, dommage… Son corps me servira de cobaye pour mes expériences. »

Harry soupira, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, Estelle en avait décidé autrement. La discussion ne cessera que lorsqu'il aurait vidé son sac.

-A l'époque, j'étais au service de Dracula. J'étais tenu de l'obéir, c'était mon ancêtre, mon ainé. Il me logeait au château de Bran, m'entrainé au combat à l'épée et à mains nues. Il me fit maître assassin. On était un groupe de dix soldats d'élite, dix assassins chargés par Dracula lui-même d'éliminer les cibles qu'il jugeait nuisible à son pouvoir. La plupart était des monstres et même si je ne suis pas en position de juger mes semblables, leur mort me paraissait méritée. Mais pour d'autre en revanche, je me suis refuser à accomplir ma besogne. Ca ne servit à rien, Dracula envoyait les autres assassins à la poursuite de la cible.

Estelle ne répondit rien à cela et recommença à tourner les pages du carnet et finit par s'arrêter sur l'une d'entre elles.

-Et tu as une explication pour ça : « Sans attendre, comme si je redoutais son réveil, j'enfonçai le bistouri à la base du cou et descendis jusqu'au pubis. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant sans doute pas de ce passage. Estelle lui tandis le livre sur lequel il put lire le paragraphe accusateur. Son regard d'illumina alors que sa mémoire lui revint.

-Ca ne pas le récit d'un meurtre Estelle !, dit-il avant de partir dans un fou-rire, soulagé. Cette femme était déjà morte je ne faisais que la disséquer.

-Tu écris tout de même : « La femme poussa un dernier soupir, son abdomen retomba pour ne plus se relever. »

-C'est ce qui se passe réellement lorsque l'on ouvre le corps d'un homme mort depuis peu de temps; les gaz s'échappent et donne l'illusion d'un dernier souffle. C'est un phénomène courant lors d'une dissection que de voir le torse du cadavre s'affaisser soudainement.

-Pourquoi disséquais-tu cette femme ?

Le regard de l'Elu s'assombrit une nouvelle fois.

-Je voulais trouver un remède moldu contre la tuberculose. Malgré mes longues années d'existence, il y a une chose qui me parait toujours aussi sombre, la médecine moldu… J'ai voulu sauver Mme de Pompadour de sa tuberculose, je ne pouvais utiliser la magie sans attiser la curiosité malsaine du roi il m'aurait fait pendre pour acte de sorcellerie. Alors, j'ai étudié des cadavres soufrant de cette même pathologie mais je n'ai rien trouvé le temps m'a manqué, Reinette est décédée d'une congestion pulmonaire. Elle était jeune, 42 ans à peine, souffla-t-il avec mélancolie.

Estelle prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle ne pouvait croire toute cette histoire. Soupirant une dernière fois, elle se leva du canapé.

-Je vais me coucher.

Puis elle disparut dans leur chambre. Harry quant à lui resta dans son fauteuil, se repassant en mémoire l'année 1764 où il avait vu Jane Reinette Poisson, d'habitude si pétillante et pleine d'esprit se dégrader de jour en jour il avait vu son teint de porcelaine devenir blafard. Il avait vu ses joues légèrement rosées se creuser et se ternir.

Ravalant son chagrin, il se dirigea à son tour vers leur chambre. Il n'avait pas sommeil mais voulait s'assurer qu'Estelle était en sécurité dans leur lit. Il s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et contempla sa compagne. L'émotion de la journée aidant, elle avait déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Son torse se soulevait à intervalle régulier, elle semblait paisible malgré les sillons humides que des larmes avaient creusé sur ses joues. Toute cette histoire lui pesait autant qu'a lui et à cet instant, il se détesta de lui faire subir tel traitement.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup et la voyant frissonner, il la borda soigneusement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Ses mouvements avaient réveillés Estelle qui se retourna silencieusement dans son lit pour regarder dans air triste le dos de son conjoint qui s'éloigné dans le couloir et finit par disparaitre. Elle resta ainsi allongée dans leur lit, la tête emplis d'interrogation.

Dans le salon, Harry alluma un feu dans la cheminée espérant que cela suffirait à réchauffer la femme qu'il croyait endormie.

Il attrapa ensuite sa cape de fourrure noire et sortie de ses appartements. Hélios lui aussi assoupit ne lui suivit pas.

Tandis que le passage derrière lui se refermait, le tableau de Silver réapparaissait.

-Alors, alors ?, demanda le loup curieux de connaitre ce qui s'était passé. Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

Harry ne lui prêta guère attention et s'éloigna dans les couloirs sombres du château.

-Hey attends, tu vas où ? Revient ! Il est deux heures du matin mec et des mangemorts sont peut être toujours dans le coin, fait pale con mec !

La voix du canidé s'évanouissait à mesure que le professeur s'éloignait.

Bien, où en était la situation ?, se questionna-t-il. Les Hippals sévissaient toujours dans un coin ou l'autre de l'Angleterre, l'enquête piétinée, un enfant était mort, il faisait alliance avec un Tom Jedusort et un Barty Croupton Jr tout droit sortis de son passé et du futur qu'il avait créé ou plutôt détruit. Ce dit Barty venait d'assassiner de sang-froid et en sa présence un mangemort fait prisonnier. Son « beau-frère », s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi le soupçonnait d'être l'auteur du crime et soupçonnait en outre son identité même. Dumbledor semblait lui aussi méfiant à son égard et enfin sa fiancée ou ex-fiancée il ne savait plus, le prenait pour un menteur doublé d'un tueur.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers lacs au bord duquel il s'assit. Il y resta une bonne heure à contempler les étoiles, rêveur.

Soudain, un sifflotement perça le silence de la nuit. Harry se retourna et vit, au loin, une silhouette bien connue, emmitouflée dans une cape, s'avancer gaiment vers lui.

-On se sent mélancolique ?, fit la voix ironique de Barty.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, l'air au château y est bien trop paisible, je me suis décidé à faire une petite ballade et voyez sur qui je tombe ! L'Elu en proie à ses souvenirs, tu ne nous ferais pas une petite déprime ?

Le ton moqueur du mangemort n'échappa guère au griffondor.

-Tu trouves cette situation amusante toi ? Un enfant est mort je te rappelle, tué par un Hippal.

Cette dernière révélation effaça le sourire sur le visage marqué de son interlocuteur.

-Tu es sûr de ça ?

-Certain, il y avait dans une cave de la montagne aux abords de Préaulard, les mêmes marques retrouvées dans la maison à Bradfield.

-Bradfield est dans l'Essex, à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni, les Hippals n'aurait pas pu traverser le pays sans que rien ni personne ne les remarque. Je sais que les moldus ne remarque jamais rien mais tout de même…

-Si ce n'est pas un hippal, tu penses que c'est un sorcier qui a fait ça ?

Les deux sourciers restèrent songeurs. Ce pourrait-il qu'un meurtrier se promène si près du château ?

-Vient, on va à la grotte, je vais te montrer les traces, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Tu connais mieux ces monstres que moi.

Harry se leva et tous deux firent marche vers les montagnes. La lune éclairait leur chemin et guidait leurs pas. Elle n'était pas tout à fait pleine, et, à bien y réfléchir, c'était une bonne chose, ils ne souhaitent pas tomber sur un Lunard errant.

Préaulard présentait encore les séquelles de la récente bataille. Malgré le travail des habitants et des commerçants, plusieurs façades étaient encore bancales. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues cette nuit, pas un chat.

Après dix minutes d'une marche soutenue dans le froid, les deux professeurs se retrouvèrent au pied de la montagne.

Ils durent escalader plusieurs rocs et s'enfoncer d'avantage dans le chaos granitique avant d'atteindre enfin leur destination.

-Attend, s'exclama Harry en attrapant hâtivement le bras de son comparse. La grotte est mise sous scellée, il faut d'abord rompre les sécurités si on veut passer inaperçu. On a déjà assez de problème avec David par ta faute.

-Ce jeune Deirdre est une vrai plaie, il se mêle de chose qui ne le regarde pas, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui donner une bonne leçon.

-Ne t'y avise surtout pas, le menaça Harry, le regard sombre. Je ne le porte pas non plus dans mon cœur mais il reste le frère d'Estelle.

Barty éclata d'un rire narquois.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on ferait mieux de désactiver les sorts.

En unissant leur force et leur savoir, les deux professeurs n'eurent aucun mal à passer outre les scellées.

Dans la grotte, Barty put contempler les marques que lui avait parlées Harry.

-Tu as raison, c'est un Hippal qui a fait ça.

-Mais où est-il à présent ?

-Il rôde dans les montagnes, sans aucun doute, fit une vois sifflante dans son dos.

Harry sursauta et fit volte-face, brandissant sa baguette.

Tom Jedusort car c'était lui s'approcha des deux professeurs, arborant lui aussi un sourire moqueur.

-Du calme Potter, dit-il en abaissant la baguette de l'Elu devant lui.

Cette version de Voldemort était, cette nuit encore, habillée d'un costume chic. De sa main gauche, il oscilla sa canne d'avant en arrière tout en examinant du regard la grotte. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les marques de griffure, il émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Ils n'y ont pas été de main morte.

-S'il traine dans le coin, les élèves sont en danger, il faut qu'on les trouve !, s'exclama Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

-On ne peut rien tenter contre eux sans savoir où ils sont exactement, frapper à l'aveuglette se révélerait bien trop risqué, élucida Barty. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, c'est de trouver leur nid et de tuer la reine, les autres se laisseront dépérir, à l'image d'une ruche.

-A l'image d'une ruche, si une reine est tuée, une autre femelle prendra sa place, rétorqua l'Elu.

-Ils sont encore peu nombreux, si on parvient à éliminer la reine dans les mois qui viennent, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se reproduire, ça pourrait les anéantir entièrement.

-Leur nid pourrait se trouver dans les environs du château ?

-Ca expliquerait pourquoi ils semblent se rapprocher d'ici.

Harry, laissa ses deux comparses parlementer et spéculer sur la localisation du nid. Chuchotant un sortilège de lumière, il longea les murs de la grotte à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui aurait pu échapper aux aurors.

Il posa sa main sur la roche elle était fraîche et humide à son contact. Il continua son inspection des parois, laissant sa main parcourir librement les murs. Peut-être y sentirait-il un résidu de magie, indice que le coupable ne serait finalement qu'un sorcier bien humain. Car malgré toutes les évidences qui se présentaient à ses yeux, il refusait toujours de penser que ces monstres sanguinaires venus d'un futur chaotique pourraient vagabonder si près du château.

Tandis qu'il examinait un recoin du mur, il sentit une vive douleur se déclarer dans la paume de sa main droite. Il l'éloigna vivement de la paroi.

Eclairant sa main, il n'y vit qu'une minuscule entaille, peut profonde, seule sa peau semblait blessée. Et pourtant la douleur persistait.

Il leva les yeux vers la pierre sur laquelle il s'était blessé. Elle semblait pourtant parfaitement lisse.

Secouant sa main d'un air absent il se replongea dans son investigation.

A côté de lui, ses deux comparses s'attelaient à la même activité.

Ils remarquèrent une trace de sang et plusieurs projections de ce même liquide à différent endroit de la cave, relevèrent quelques cheveux bruns, ceux de l'élève décédé mais rien qui n'ait échappé au peigne fin des inspecteurs.

Harry avait beau dire, DI David Deirdre était un excellent détective, il possédait connaissances, expérience, méthode et une chose bien plus précieuse encore, un instinct d'une efficacité redoutable. Et pourtant, l'enquête piétinait, pis, le nombre de victime croissait de façon exponentielle.

-Bien, s'exprima soudain Tom, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Ce lieu es inintéressant, il ne nous a rien apprit de nouveau.

-Au contraire, démentit l'Elu. On sait à présent que les Hippals se rapprochent de Poudlard et qu'ils menacent directement la sécurité des élèves.

-Tu en doutais ?, rétorqua vivement Barty.

Les trois associés se retirèrent de la grotte, replacèrent les scellées et rebroussèrent chemin, direction Poudlard.

Harry était bien décidé à arrêter ces créatures, à retrouver leur nid et à mettre un terme aux meurtres mais pour cette nuit, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, une tasse de thé bien chaux et un lit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua guère le départ de Tom et de Barty. Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment vers ses appartements. Silver bien trop endormi ouvrit le passage sans questionner le maître des lieux, une fois n'était pas coutume.


End file.
